Once In A Lifetime
by AlcoholicIntrovert
Summary: "What would you give to save them...?" Her voice was cold. "Everything." His voice was a whisper. "Then I will take everything. I will give you a chance to save your nakama." ...You get a second chance. Luffyko Fem!Luffy Zolu "Time Travel" Fic
1. The Devil's Deal

"Any last words?"

The words were but a whisper as thunder rumbled angrily from the sky. The sky itself was filled with ominous dark clouds, and lightning shot across the sky. The words, sneered by a marine, were directed at a young man, chained and helpless on a platform before a large crowd of people.

Angrily, he glared at the man, poison on his tongue, but unable to speak through the blood he continued to cough up. The square was silent, for the most part. All that was heard for a few moments was the gurgling, choked sound the man made as he spit out a mouthful blood. Tears streamed down his face, only adding to the pitiful sight.

Many of the local citizens' eyes flooded with tears as well, holding their hands over their mouths to prevent the sounds of pain to escape. They had grown up with the boy, seen him turn from a clumsy, ridiculous and reckless child, to a strong, albeit still reckless and childish, man. They were fond of the boy, and seeing him like this... it hurt.

Many of them had cleared the square to stand aside, many more ditching the area, but a few standing to watch. Among them were a dark haired woman, a bandit, and the mayor of the city. Although they could do nothing, they would be here until the end.

"You killed them," He finally growled, his voice breaking off into another body wrenching sob. "You killed them- you, you..."

He never thought he would see this day. He had hoped he would never have to, but even he could not deny the sight that lay before him. He shook restlessly in his bindings, cause the sea stone shackles to dig into his wrists, and the sea stone blade to imbed itself deeper into his back.

He could handle the pain. After everything, the physical pain - the blood, the wounds, the scars... they were nothing to him. Like a mosquito's bite. Small and unimportant. Like always, he could pretend it didn't exist, even when it began to itch and swell. Until now, he had simply swatted whoever dared bite him. Now, he was helpless. Death awaited him.

He could handle his own death. He really could. He had fought for his dream until the end, going through no easy task in his attempt to reach his goal. For that, he could easily accept his own fate that would meet him on this platform.

Eight bodies before him had been reduced to nothing more than ribbons of blood, skin and bone. The only thing that remained clear were the looks of pain buried beneath layers of blood. It was something he wished with all his might that he could stop, that he could erase from his mind. This couldn't possibly be happening... He wasn't supposed to regret!

"You killed them," he sobbed to himself, and the marine simply sneered at him. "I couldn't save them... I couldn't... why did they... I wasn't supposed to regret... why?"

There was a pregnant pause that the marine broke as he tsked softly. A well aimed kick to Luffy's ribs had him wincing. "How touching..."

Shouts echoed throughout the clearing as the man gave the signal. It was so small, a flick of his wrist, that would end Luffy's life where he stood. The blades pressed against his skin, into his body, and his mouth fell open as the men ripped the weapons out as quickly as they had pierced him. He had failed...

Another shaky breath, and blood poured from his mouth as darkness tainted his vision. His eyes fluttered shut softly, the pain fading slowly and being replaced with a numbness that spread through his body. Soon... he would be with his nakama, he was sure.

"So very young..." The voice shook him, but not as much as the gentle hand that reached forward and cupped his face. Long, delicate fingers forced his face up, and despite never wanting to open them again, his eyes found the woman. A small, forlorn smile graced her lips as she watched him with curiosity. She was observing him. "So much pain."

The square had fallen silent. It seemed she was not of his imagination, nor a hallucination in his last moments. She stood on the platform, her form flickering between opaque and a shimmering translucency.

A warning shot fired though the air, but it simply passed through the woman with a water like ripple. She didn't even turn to look at who had fired. There was nervous shuffling, another order, and another round of shots fired. Much like the first one, they simply passed through her frame. The firing ceased, and the soft ripples faded.

"So irritating," the woman murmured, and with a flick of her wrist, all those that had fired were thrown backwards by an invisible force. All without looking away from Luffy, who was still very much alive. His eyes were wide as he stared at her. "They are fools."

Dark eyes bore through him and he found himself lost in the deep ocean colour. He opened his mouth, spitting up another mouthful of blood at the woman's feet. She glanced at it with raised eyebrows before stroking his face carefully.

"I can take it away, you know," she murmured. It was nothing louder than a whisper, but it seemed as though she had shouted it across the increasingly crowded square. She leant before him, her form shimmering with the movement. Her breath was cold on his ear as she leant forward... "I can give you another chance to save them."

Luffy's eyes widened.

"What would you give up for them, I wonder?" The woman purred, stroking Luffy's face thoughtfully. "To see them walk with the living again...?"

"Anything," He said immediately, too quickly. The words came with a fresh mouthful of blood. "Everything."

The woman's smile turned triumph, as if she had just won a war. She pulled out a cloth, wiping his face free of blood and tears and she knelt in front of him. His eyes were still wide, fixed on her as she gently brushed hair out of his face. He was mesmerized. Not by her undeniable beauty, but by the promise that her words held.

She leant in once more, so he could have felt her breath on his ear. As it was. he much too wrapped up in his own numbness and the possibility - just a possibility - of his nakama's survival.

"Would you give up your body?" the words came in a soft, alluring coo. He nodded, his eyes falling shut to the lullaby that was dark, meaningless words. There was no way he could bring them back... surely, no power in the universe could restore those broken bodies to their lively forms... But he nodded. Even if they could not see it, he wanted everyone to know exactly what he would give for his nakama.

"Would you give up your soul?" She had withdrawn from his ear and the words came as she kissed his closed eyelids. Again, he nodded, his eyes fluttering open with a renewed sense of hope. A weak flame, burning through a raging storm, but a flame nonetheless. He would give everything he had and more. He would save his nakama.

"Would you give up your dream?"

His dream. For so long, he had wanted to be king of the pirates. It was his dream from the moment he had met Shanks. To be free. But now, looking down at the torn bodies of his nakama, the word dream meant nothing to him. In that moment, his friends lives, their aspirations... they were what mattered above all else. He nodded one final time.

"Everything, I will give everything."

There was another pause, and even the sky seemed to have stopped rumbling in its anger. And then there was laughter. It wasn't cruel, per say, but it was not a happy, warming laughter.

"My name is Aiyume. I will help you save your nakama, Monkey D. Luffy but after..." She lowered his voice - not that it mattered - so that only he could hear. Her words sent a chill down his back, but he didn't flinch. "You will belong to me. You're body, your heart, and your soul will be mine. Do you agree?'

"Yes."

His voice was sure now, less shaky. If this was what it took to save his nakama, so be it. It was his fault it had ended like this, without their dreams being reached. He had promised that they would achieve their dreams, that he wouldn't get in the way and then this had happened... He was going to fix it, no matter what it cost him.

"Take my hands, Luffy."

Luffy took a deep, shuttering breath. His body, pierced by the execution blades, had died. His arms where stiff and heavy as he raised them. It was only his soul, still caged in the body, at least for now, that moved him. Soft hands took his with gentleness, her thumb rubbing across the back of his hand.

Then, everything went dark.


	2. Zoro's Timeless Promise

The first thing that registered was panic. He couldn't locate who it belonged to, until the thudding of his heart overwhelmed the lull of the waves lapping against... a ship? Possibly. Amongst the pounding and the lapping, there was something else. Voices? Definitely. Although he couldn't identify who was speaking, or even what they were saying... there were people.

What was going on?

It was dark. He could feel nothing but the sheen of sweat and blood that covered his body.

Blood? That wasn't right. When had he started bleeding? The last he remembered, he had climbed into a barrel as his boat got eaten by a storm... But that wasn't right either. There was something more.

The voices grew louder as they drew nearer. He shifted in his confined space. There was something familiar about this...

Blood. Lots of blood. Steel against steel against bone, gushing blood...

He let out a quiet cry as the memories rushed back. It caused him no physical pain, but the emotions that crashed down upon him...

Light!

Too bright.

He felt no pain, no cold, no hot, but something burned inside him. It was like fire in his veins, confusing him to no end. Memories, scattered and unorganized, rushed through his mind. He couldn't differentiate which were his.

He was dumped (from the barrel?) unceremoniously onto the hard wooden floor. There were a few surprised shouts, and his hands came up over his ears to block it out. How could he possibly expect to focus with this noise. It was as if his insides were fighting with each other, his head throbbing as much as his heart. His body was on fire, liquid flame spreading through his body. Where was Chopper when he needed the reindeer?

Chopper.

Where was he?

Blood. Matted, bloodstained fur.

Zoro. Nami. Usopp. Sanji. Chopper. Robin. Franky...

His eyes snapped open, a pained noise leaving his throat.

"Are you okay?" It was the kind, familiar voice that broke him from his trance.

* * *

><p>It was no wonder the barrel had been so heavy... but still. The young boy had been surprised when a girl had fallen out of the barrel, bleeding and very close to death. He had, at first, averted his eyes upon realizing she wore nothing but a pair of blue shorts that clung loosely to her thin hips. Her eyes were red and puffy, as though she had just been crying. The only things that seemed to be untouched by drying blood were her two accessories. A golden anklet wrapped around her ankle with small, red gems cluttered on it, and a straw hat that sat on top of her untamed black hair.<p>

Curiosity at the girls lack of movement brought his eyes back to her shaking figure. Upon second glance, Coby decided she was easily one of the most gorgeous people he had ever laid eyes on.

Beautiful... and broken. Her eyes were darkened as though they had seen all the evils of the world. He felt tempted to check her back, to see if she had been claimed by the wretched nobles... After all, who else could hurt this woman that much? That's what he thought before he saw the wounds.

At first, they were barely noticeable but due to the rough treatment she had received, the wounds had reopened. Blood began to pool around her. As she curled into herself, he saw the wounds that caused the blood. Two puncture wounds in each of her shoulders seemed to go all the way through her and out her sides, above her hips. A large cut dug into her back, seeming to miss anything vital by mere centimetres.

They were execution wounds. Coby would recognize him. He had seen enough of them.

If they were truly execution wounds, there was no way she would still be alive. She couldn't be...

The three pirates that had tipped the barrel took off with panicked screams. Coby ignored them, falling to his knees before the girl.

"Are you okay?" He asked, trying his best to remain calm. She blinked, looking up at him hazily. Despite her bloodied appearance, she seemed to be in no physical pain. No, what she held in her eyes was a lot deeper than anything physical. It was as if she had been ripped from everything she knew, everything she loved. Her eyes cleared after a moment of watching him, a look of confusion taking place.

"Coby! Coby! What?" He wanted to help her, he really did, but his name took him off guard. He couldn't possibly have met her before. He wouldn't have forgotten someone like her, surely... He reached forward, aiming for her shoulder and then thinking the better of it and lowering his arm.

"What? How do you know my...?" He began, but it was cut off by the strange woman's strangled gasp. In a sudden burst of adrenaline she jumped to her feet, grabbed his hand and took off running through the ship. After only making it a few room away, Coby felt something warm wash over his hands. He looked up to see himself getting soaked in the blood of the woman. Then, she began to stagger. She quickly lost her balance, the loss of blood far to great, and fell over. Coby managed to catch her and help her lay down.

They hadn't made it far at all, and Coby was sure the trail of blood would soon give away their location. As it was, the woman would bleed to death before they were found anyway. They had, coincidentally, made it to a storage room. Coby stumbled around the room, trying to find bandages he could tend to the girl with. He grabbed a sheet of cloth as well before returning to her side. He wasn't sure why he was so keen to help her, but he did, feeling compelled.

When he returned, she had hoisted herself up and watched him. She looked so confused, but without pain, even as she bleed out. Finally, her eyes turned from his face to the anklet and glared at it.

"I don't understand what's going on..." The girl muttered, running her fingers over the odd coloured stones.

"Well that makes two of us," Coby said as he threw the sheet over her head. He instantly knelt down, pulling the sheet away just enough to reveal one of the wounds. It continued to gush blood, and he quickly pressed a patch of gauze against the gaping wound. As soon as it absorbed enough of the blood, he pulled it away quickly and splashed disinfectant on the wound. He quickly replaced it with new gauze, taping this one down. Through the whole process, she never winced. "I don't know who you are, but you've landed yourself on a very dangerous pirate ship. I'd say it wasn't suitable for a young lady, but the captain herself is one... if you can consider that a lady."

The woman looked up at him, cocking her head in confusion. She didn't seem to process his words, but instead continued looking unsure.

"Do you... not recognize me?" When he shook his head, she gave a frustrated cry. She looked at him desperately, as if she had the answers he needed. As it was, he was completely helpless in this situation. He moved onto her shoulder, ignoring how easily she exposed her chest, and how her eyes bore into him as he worked.

"What's your name?" Perhaps that, at least, would be familiar.

"Monkey D. Luffy." Perhaps not.

"Well, I'm Coby. You already knew that, though. Why are you in such bad condition?"

"I don't know! I mean - everything is so confusing to me... I'm still trying to figure everything out. I was supposed to die and yet I'm here, and alive!" She exclaimed, and much to his horror, she let the blanket fall and groped her chest shamelessly. "I'm definitely not supposed to have these things! I just want answers!"

Coby wished he could help, he really did, but he continued treating her in silence. He let her ramble, and much to her seemingly displeasure, answers were what she got. Only a few moments after finished bandaging the second one, the first wound was soaked through. It was a wonder she hadn't passed out yet. Sighing, he peeled it back, only to have his hand slapped away irritably. He turned intent on giving the person a piece of his mind, when he came face to face with a Luffy look-alike.

"You woke me up." The new woman yawned, stretching lean limbs over her head before kneeling before Luffy. They did look startling similar, the second one appearing older, more mature in multiple ways. Beyond that, the second had a shimmering around her body, as though she was not physically there, but an illusion from the heat. She took one look at Luffy's wounds before making a soft 'tsk' noise. "Well, my calculations were a bit off... Looks like they'll be permanent now."

She placed her hands on Luffy's shoulder, and Luffy relaxed immensely beneath her fingers. Coby watched in bewilderment. The woman couldn't possibly be healing her, could she? But it seemed she was, and when Aiyume pulled her hands away, only bright pink scars remained. Luffy pouted at the woman.

"It's your fault I'm alive. What the hell did you do?"

"You're the one who wanted to save them, Luffy. I'm giving you the chance."

"So they are still alive?" She whispered, her voice almost silent and tight with emotion. Aiyume's eyes seemed to soften at this, and she nodded in response. It quickly faded, however, when she saw Luffy's state of undress.

"Now, put some clothes on! It's improper for a woman to go around in that!"

"Why am I a girl anyways?" Luffy pouted, taking the sheet from a throughly frightened Coby and wrapping it around herself carelessly. Aiyume didn't look pleased, per say, but it was better than running around completely exposed.

"After your time is up and you have saved you nakama, the body is mine. It was part of the agreement, was it not? And I much prefer this form - take care of it, will you? And the anklet. It is what binds our souls together in this deal. Without it, the deal and your sacrifice will be void." Luffy just nodded, and Aiyume turned to glance at Coby. She frowned, as if something about him was off to her. "Coby, you won't go telling people about me and Luffy, will you? That'd be an awful inconvenience."

Before he even got a chance to respond, she was gone. Without a trace, nothing to follow, no indication to where she disappeared to... Instead, he just turned back to Luffy, who was staring at the anklet with a mixture of disgust and awe. After a moment, she spoke up again,

"I think it's blood, Coby..."

Indeed, it was the same colour of freshly spilled blood. Over the last few years, he had seen enough of it. Even so, he was sure that was impossible. Coby sighed, reaching out to help her up. He was shaking as he did so, every so slightly. What he had just seen and heard had shaken him, no doubt. He was trying to make sense of things that couldn't be possible!

"Look, let's just focus on getting you off this ship, okay?" She was probably as shaken, if not more, than him. He helped her up, making sure the cloth was appropriately fastened. Any of the men running around this disgusting ship and catching an eyeful... She watched him wearily, unsure.

"You know, you're different. Aren't you scared of Alvida?" They walked through the ship, surprisingly relaxed. Coby would usually be shaking and crying at this point. What was going on?

"Well, yes, I suppose. But she's not much of a challenge. There are much more powerful pirates."

Luffy turned to him with surprised eyes. "You still wanna be a marine though, right?"

"Well, actually," He began, but whatever he was going to say was cut off as Alvida decided to drop into the conversion. Coming from behind, four pirates held Luffy and Coby in a tight grip.

"He already is," Alvida taunted, sounding slightly amused as she swung her weapon threateningly. Her eyes turned to the struggling, scared boy with dangerous eyes. "Thought you could trick us, little marine? Well, we've been onto you since the start. Thought you could fool us with your little tricks, catch us when I was weak..."

Alvida looked no different then when Luffy had first laid eyes on her, which wasn't saying much for the overly large woman. Her beady eyes found Luffy, a sneer pulling at her lips. "Did you call for help? Couldn't handle us on your own?"

Before Luffy could fully process what was happening, Coby had broken free of the pirates' hold. With it, he pulled the sword from the man's belt and charged Alvida straight on. Luffy's eyes widened as she watched, an expression that could easily be mistaken for fear. It was actually surprise. What had happened to the Coby she knew? This certainly wasn't him.

Despite his fearlessness, the sword shattered upon one strike from her iron mace. Coby was knocked back by move, slipping against the floor and falling. Alvida laughed and Luffy felt memories rush at her at the speed of light. Her nakama getting slaughtered before her flashed before her eyes. She shook in the pirate grip, a mix of emotion turmoil and anger running through her.

"Ha! She's shaking... must be terrified. Poor little thing..." One of the men holding her murmured to the other. She could hear the sneer in his voice, and her frown deepened. "Lassie... I could give you some good comfort. You'll need it after watching your friend die."

That was it! She broke free from their grasp in a powerful burst of Haki. The last thing the two men saw before falling unconscious was her infuriated scowl as she sent them flying across the boat. She let out an angry hiss, turning back to where Alvida had stopped in her attack against Coby. In fact, everything seemed to stop on the ship, all eyes watching her with horror.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on this kid," she said, watching as the woman straightened upon being addressed. It wasn't hard to see the power that radiated from this woman. It would be beyond foolish to challenge her. Alvida stepped back slowly, feeling the power tangle around her being, overpowering and crushing. A few men by the side of the boat collapsed, but she didn't dare unleash enough to send Coby unconscious. "Coby, c'mon. We're getting off this ship."

For the first half an hour, the boat ride was relatively silent. Coby couldn't figure out whether the woman was an enemy, friend, marine or pirate. Perhaps she was a pirate hunter or rebel. He didn't know. Quite frankly, he wasn't going to ask either. All he knew was she was far more powerful than anyone he had ever met. She had completely ruined a plan to capture Alvida, but he had also saved her. He wasn't stupid, and despite how she looked and acted, neither was Alvida. It would have only taken her so long to figure out, and had Luffy not been there... he didn't want to think of the possibilities.

* * *

><p>The woman had been, for most of the journey, been staring at the water with a forlorn look. She was deep in thought, or maybe even drifting off from exhaustion. After the burst of power, she seemed exhausted, as though her body couldn't handle the amount of power she had exerted. Of course he wasn't expecting her to speak, and she jumped when he did.<p>

"I know you don't know me, Coby, but I know you. You heard what Aiyume said earlier. I'm still trying to figure everything out myself but..." Luffy said, a light hum in her tone as she looked up and offered Coby a smile. "We... we're really good friends from where I came from..."

"And where was that?"

"I don't know. But where I came from, you were really scared when we first met. I guess things change." She paused. It was weird. If she had simply gone back in time, why would things be any different than the first time? What about meeting her nakama? Would they have choosen different fates, just as Coby had? "All I know is that even though I was a pirate, and you were an vice-admiral..."

Coby's jaw dropped. Surely, she was speaking nonsense. There was no way that he, the weakling he was, could possibly become vice-admiral. Maybe she really was just crazy. But she smiled and he felt himself smile back despite his lack of faith in her words. Then, the words sank in.

"Y-you're a pirate?" He asked. It wasn't as though it were impossible. He knew the chances. He just didn't want it to be true. She turned to him with a toothy grin and nodded.

"Oh yeah. You're already a marine. Maybe I shouldn't say that."

"Why would you save me then?"

"Like I said, we're friends where I come from. It doesn't matter that you're a marine and I'm a pirate."

"I..." He was at a loss for words. It was his job to hunt pirates, to bring justice but... something told him he couldn't possibly turn this girl over to the marines. She didn't even have a bounty anyways... "So how did you end up in this state?"

"I was at my execution when Aiyume saved me," she said, unflinchingly. He had heard from Aiyume, and he was much smarter than her. Lying would get her nowhere. She was aware of this when she looked him in the eyes and frowned. "These scars are from my execution."

There was no way she could have survived that! The execution wound was directed so it would be an instant death... He knew it had everything to do with the woman before, Aiyume, but he didn't like it. There was something dark going about it all. How else would Aiyume be able to heal the multiple wounds in mere moments? They looked painful, and she had gone through it all just to save her Nakama.

* * *

><p>Coby honestly couldn't believe it. It was just... unfathomable.<p>

For two days, he and Luffy had travelled on a rickety old boat given to them by Alvida. They had survived on limited resources, and Luffy had for the most part, remained quiet. They had still gotten to know each other, talking quietly about their dreams and aspirations before taking turns sleeping. Luffy seemed to know all about him. It was almost scary.

It wasn't hard to break her shell, in all honesty. She was a happy person, and she wasn't often bothered by the struggles she had lived through. She would instantly close down if you even touched on the subject of her execution though. It was a topic Coby very quickly learned to avoid, and hence she remained happy.

He had seen her happy before, of course. She was never exactly upset, except as she stirred in her sleep from a nightmare he couldn't imagine the horrors of. But he had never seen her this bright, either. She was simply radiant, perched upon the navy base's cement fence as she watched him.

Time seemed to pause for her and she had eyes for no one but him. Him, the man in a haramaki. Him, the one that used three sword style in a way no one else dared. Him, who was a well known pirate hunter and would have her head in a instant if it so pleased him.

Coby would have never guessed that he would be one of her nakama. When she demanded to see him immediately, he had to convince her to stop and eat first. Surely she had just been curious, but even food couldn't keep her distracted. She had wrapped up a few pieces of food to go, holding them with her as she walked determinedly towards the base. She had almost jumped over the wall and ran to the hunter, but instead restrained herself and perched on the edge.

"Zooooro!" She called, wanting to do so much more than call his name. She wanted to pull him into her arms, hold him, feel his beating heart, know he was alive. She wanted that with all of her nakama, but for now she could just have him. The demon looked up at her, and when she looked into his eyes, she realized that in itself was enough. Relief flooded through her.

He was alive! He was here! He could be saved. He would once again become hers. The sudden relief caused her to return to her usual, immature self. It was a side Coby had never seen, as the girl cackled childishly on the wall.

She called his name again, and this time she smiled brightly at him. He looked surprised at the gesture. Coby wondered if she had managed to melt the demon's heart as easily as she had melted his own.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked, his voice cold. That would be a no, then.

Her smile didn't fade. If anything, it grew more radiant. She was just too happy to see him alive. It didn't matter if Zoro didn't know her. Zoro's eyes scanned her, and she was well aware of what he saw. Right now, she was nothing but a strange woman wearing nothing but some bloodied cloths, watching him. She didn't seem to plan on leaving anytime soon, so he tried scaring her.

"If you're just gonna hang around, why don't you let me go?" He grinned, hoping to scare her a bit. It didn't even seem to faze her, unlike her companion. The marine didn't truly have anything to fear, but Zoro was truly terrifying.

"Don't do it, Luffy. There's obviously a reason he's tied up! He'll probably kill us." Luffy chuckled to herself, giving Coby an odd look. Did he really believe that she couldn't fight Zoro if it came to it?

"Nah! I'm far stronger!"

No sooner had the words left her mouth, that a village child stumbled into the area. How she had gotten in, Luffy didn't pay attention to, but there she was, just as it had happened in her memory before. Despite knowing that in her time, Helmeppo wasn't so bad, had even helped Coby become stronger, she still felt herself become cold as he smashed Rika's riceballs beneath his foot.

He had her thrown over the fence, and Luffy caught her carefully while Coby watched in horror. She barely paid him any mind, checking over the child before sending her home, ensuring her that Zoro appreciated the act of kindness. The girl was practically in tears, nodding and taking off. With a glint in her eye, she easily scaled the wall and jumped down once more. She crouched before Zoro, pulling out the food she had stored earlier.

"You need to eat," She said, holding up the meat to his lips. He looked reluctant, but the food was still warm and his stomach rumbled angrily at the thought of denying food any longer. He let her feed him for a few moments, until they were interrupted by Helmeppo once more.

"Who do you think-!"

"Three days." She cut him off, not once ceasing in feeding Zoro. She stopped, however, when the swordsman suddenly stopped eating. She rewrapped the food, tying it with a crude knot before rising to her feet. There was a knowing smirk on her lips. "You want to kill Zoro in three days. That was your original plan, was it not, Helmeppo? You said if he managed a month, but you were going to kill him before the week was up."

Everyone watched the scene unfold with bated breath.

"Who the hell told you that? How do you know?" He demanded angrily. Zoro's eyes widened at the indirect confession. Instead of keeping their promise, their side of the deal. His eyes darted to the girl, who was now openly glaring at the marine with her hands on her hips. How did she, of all people, know? "Well then! I'm going to hold a public execution for him in three days! And if you don't shut your trap about it..."

"Stop this!" Coby intercepted, stepping between them. "This is not how marines should be acting! We are justice, what has this man done besides that?"

"Can it, you shrimp," Helmeppo sneered. "Unless you want to be executed amongst these two!"

Luffy froze, looking up at Helmeppo with a scoff. She brought her hands up, tracing the scars on her bare shoulders. For a moment, she looked so very distant, as if she was remembering a distant memory, before her face scrunched up. When she returned to the world, there was a dark shadow in her eyes. "You, kill me? I've already seen my execution. I'm already dead."

Helmeppo stumbled back in obvious, overwhelming fear. Her voice was so cold, void of any emotion except heartbreaking pain. Even Zoro seemed to be freaked out, and Luffy seemed to realize she said far too much. The marines scattered after that, frightened and planning revenge. She turned back to Zoro, an apologetic look in her eyes.

"Zoro, you should join my pirate crew," She said with a teasing smile, although she knew the answer.

"You're a pirate? Go figure. There's no way I'm joining your crew," Zoro huffed. He felt disappointed. For mere moments, he had been scared by her. He had been weak. He closed his eyes, hoping she would be gone when he opened them. That wasn't the case. Instead, she had unwrapped the food again and held it out in offering. What kind of pirate was this? Once again, he allowed her to feed her as her companion stood shivering behind her.

A pirate that took company from a marine and sought out a pirate hunter for her crew? He never thought he would see the day. Nor did he think he would see the day he was reduced to weak enough that he would allow a strange woman to feed him.

After he had finished, she simply discarded the cloth without a single care. "Zoro? I'm going to go get your swords back, and you'll have to join my crew!"

Without waiting for a reply she took off straight for the marine base. He sighed to himself and thought about what she had said earlier. There was no way she had been through an execution and survived. He had never seen her face on a wanted poster, either.

"Luffy really is an odd pirate, but not a bad one."

"You don't say."

Luffy ran through the halls without the slightest inkling of where she should be going. She hadn't paid attention the first time, and she wasn't about to. Instead, she simply ran until she came across Hemeppo's hard to miss girl room. She broke down the door, not caring if Helmeppo was inside, and gathered the katana's into her arms. With a peek out the window, her suspicions had been confirmed. Zoro and Coby were surrounded with marines, no hope of escaping at that point.

The rifles went up, and Luffy jumped from the window fearlessly. She landed without grace in front of the marine and pirate hunter, stopping the bullets and sending them ricocheting from her body in multiple directions. Although she could have used haki, being rubber made it so much easier. She was just glad that through everything, she still was rubber. Everyone was fairly shocked, including Coby who looked awed.

"Zoro!" She called, without turning to look at him. "I can give you your swords back so long as you join my crew, okay? Don't worry too much, okay? I won't get in the way of your dreams. Just become the world's best swordsman while I become..." She stopped. She had given up her dream. She had given it up for a new one. "Become the best swordsman while I strive to be the pirate king!"

"Luffy! I swear on my life, you will become the pirate king!"

Zoro's words echoed through the air. She remembered them all too well. She knew she would never become the pirate king now. But her nakama would be safe and that was far more important to her.

"You really are a demon, aren't you? Not even giving me a choice in the matter..." He laughed. "I guess I have no choice."

Luffy smiled. It was no different than the first time. At least, not to her. She concentrated on getting Zoro untied. She finished one, before handing him his swords to take care of the rest. She felt the attack coming, knowing the exact place the sword would strike, but she also felt Zoro's move. The sword came up behind her back and Zoro pulled her closer to him to affectively block the attack.

She pressed against his chest for just a moment. It was enough. Everything, in that moment, was Zoro. Zoro's scent, his feel, his life... He was here. "Zoro... Duck!" She turned away from him and without waiting, did a complete sweep of the area. She didn't allow any haki or too much power to back up her attack. These marines meant no harm, but only did as Captain Morgan said.

"What exactly are you?" Zoro asked, looking around at the damage with amusement. Luffy just grinned at him, pulling her cheeks childishly as she answered, "I'm a rubberman!"

She had learnt early on, during her fight with Alvida, that she was still tapped into her Haki. However, her body was not yet fully trained in that area. She would need a lot of training before her body could handle the immense amounts of haki she usually used. It was probably better, anyways. Many of the people she would fight before leaving the east blue would become allies. She didn't want to hurt them.

She did, however, want to hurt Captain Morgan, who she approached. She stepped carefully over each marine until she stood before Morgan with a scowl on her face.

"Fight me!" She demanded. His eyes narrowed on her. He was not used to being challenged. Did this shrimp really think she stood a chance? He lunged forward, and she jumped away just a moment too late.

RIP

She looked down at her now ripped clothing. Too late, she had dodged the attack. There went her make shift 'clothing'... She glanced around, frowning when many of the marines blushed at her semi-exposed chest. She just stoop her head and continued to fight Morgan. It never bothered her as a man, why should it bother her now?

She turned to help Coby when he cried out for her. She was furious at this point. Coby was one of them! Why were they treating him like this? They knew he was a marine! She sent a punch Helmeppo's way, enjoying watching the man go flying back. Behind her, she heard Morgan fall to the ground.

"Good job, Zoro!"

"No problem... Captain."

_"Please! Run away... Don't fight!" Luffy begged, tears running down his face as he stared at his few remaining nakama. He couldn't let them die! Not like this. Not for him. "Don't die!" _

_Everyone could hear the protective growl that escaped Zoro's throat. "You think we are going to let you die, Luffy? You're our Captain. Let us fight for you, like you have fought for us!" _

Luffy fell to her knees, tears threatening to fall. Zoro's last words haunted her more than anyones. Perhaps it was because he was the last to go, the last to fall.

_"Thank's for everything, Captain." _

Luffy forced the sobs away, refusing to let them surface. She blinked back the tears. She didn't want to look weak. Not after she had gotten her best friend back. Plus, she was his captain. She couldn't let herself cry.

Zoro approached cautiously, wondering what could have caused her to react like that. He crouched before her, an odd look of concern on his face. When he realized her lack of real clothes, he pulled off his shirt and threw it over her head with little hesitation. She scrambled to get it on, glad for the distraction. She stood up, leaving the sheets behind.

Zoro's shirt was far to big for her lithe body. Where Zoro was hulking muscles, hers were small and lean. The shirt slipped down past her shoulders as she tried to keep up with her first mate, and came down a little past the waistband of her torn up shorts. She adjusted it awkwardly before positioning herself next to Zoro, allowing him to lean on her. The food she had given him earlier had helped, but he was still weak.

She knew he would not admit to needing help, but allowed him to lean on her when he eventually slumped down in exhaustion. She hooked an arm around his waist, looking up at him in amazement. He was alive, and once again, with her. Her best friend. He didn't even have any of the scars. Luffy had gotten used to him having the scar over his chest and one over his eye. But sure enough, his chest was bare of any mark which she marvelled at, and he looked at her curiously through two eyes, not just one.

* * *

><p>Rika and her mother once again offered them food. For a while, they stayed with Rika, chatting. Rika's mother, a kind woman who had welcomed them, gave Luffy a new pair of clothes. She returned Zoro's shirt after emerging from a back room wearing a tank top and a new pair of shorts. The shirt didn't cover her scars in the least. Even the long jagged one across her back remained.<p>

They didn't stay long after that, and they left in a tiny and untrustworthy boat. She had looked at Zoro with a grin and told him rather mysteriously that they would soon be getting a much nicer boat. He didn't bother ask.

Although had just met her, and knew next to nothing about her, he knew she would tell him when the time came or if she wanted to. For now though, there would be many unexplained mysteries about this girl he now addressed as 'Captain' who showed up to him covered in blood with a carefree smile, hiding so much pain and showing her odd scars.

The anklet was also something worrisome. She seemed protective of it, and avoided all questions of it. It gave Zoro an uneasy feeling. Coby had come up to him, wanting to discuss something the kid deemed important. Whatever it was, Coby had changed his mind quickly.

_"Zoro?" Coby had asked as soon as Luffy had stood up to go for a change of clothing. "Can I talk to you?" _

_Zoro looked up from his food with a mildly annoyed expression on his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Luffy smiling at Coby and pointing to her anklet. She lifted her finger and pressed it against her lips. She didn't want him to tell him about the anklet. Then, she disappeared into the other room. _

_"What is it?" Zoro asked, once Luffy disappeared. Coby stuttered at first, but told Zoro the whole story of how he had met Luffy. He excluded what he had learnt of the anklet, Aiyume, and Luffy being from the future. It seems she wanted it to remain a secret. Zoro gave him a suspicious look when he spoke of her wounds healing, but said nothing. Towards the end of his tale, Coby smiled nervously, unable to say what was truly on his mind, _

_"She's from the future!" Some part of him screamed _

_"She has an enchanted anklet, very possibly made with your blood!" A second part called. _

_"She should be dead!" Bad thoughts. _

_"She's probably less human than you!" No, no, no!_

_"She lived through her execution and is doing this for you." He couldn't say that!_

_" And I know... in only two days at sea with her, she'll probably be your best friend. I know that's how it was for me," he finally managed to force out. _

At the time, Zoro had no idea just how right the kid had been.


	3. A Navigator's Tears

Zoro had completely underestimated just how right Coby was.

It was impossible to not like the girl who aspired to become the pirate queen. For days they spent on the tiny boat, talking through the night and occasionally waking up with tangled limbs, the swordsman had quickly taken to the young Captain. The first day he woke up with her curled against his side, rubbery arms around his torso, he had considered pushing her off. The next day it happened again, and again. He just gave in and allowed he what small comfort his presence seemed to give. He could see her strength, something many would look over due to her childish attitude. He could see her spirit, something that seemed almost... broken, but never absent. Never. Her spirit burned most brightly of everything.

Of course, that wasn't to say the rubber girl didn't have her moments. Only a while into their journey, she had herself carried off by a giant bird (something told him she could have fought it, but he said nothing), then she had fallen from a cliff after getting hypnotized (although he refused to believe she had died, he was still been scared). The canonball - well, there was way of saying whether or not that was an accident. Still, she didn't look particularly unhappy ending up as a chore girl. It was probably on purpose.

A majority of the time, she was cheerful. For days after finding a new nakama, she would celebrate in her own little way. There was always a hop to her step, or a hum in words, or something that made her just seem that much more cheery than before. Even before someone became her nakama, Zoro noticed her eyes would light up seeing someone. It brightened her whole being immensely. He had once seen it aimed at him. He couldn't help but give her an affectionate smile whenever one of the true grins split across her face.

Then there were times... He couldn't quite explain it. She wasn't quite unhappy, but perhaps she was and he simply didn't know her well enough. It was more as though she were remembering something from long ago, like being forced to watched a painful memory from her childhood. When they had received Going Merry, she had walked around the ship like this for at least a day. Always, she was brushing her fingers against the wood, lying on the deck, and sleeping on the figurehead. Even when the nights grew chilly, she remained out there.

She snapped out of it easily enough. The prospect of a new island, a new nakama, a new adventure... anything distracting, really. But that didn't stop the time where she would drop down beside him and fall against him. He didn't know why she chose him as her support, but he would let her stay. Perhaps it was because he was her First Mate. Sometimes, just watching him train would be enough for her. Either way, his presence seemed to offer a comfort no one else could.

There were times when she was deep in thought, her brows furrowed together as she attempted to remember something. When she failed, she would shrug it off with a careless smile. It was ofter these times when she ended up in trouble soon after. The bird incident was one of these times. She would do something completely idiotic and worry him half to death and then laugh about it later.

Each time a new nakama appeared - in the oddest places, might you add - it was as though a small weight had been lifted from her shoulders. At the same time, another weight had been added. There was always some type of burden when you had the lives of so many people on your shoulders.

At first, Zoro found it strange that she had a pirate hunter and a pirate thief on her crew, but he got used to it. She seemed to attract the strangest people. After Nami and Usopp joined, it was getting easier to accept.

However, there was a point it was drawing the line. When he saw the telltale sparkle in her eyes, he immediately followed her gaze to find the reason. He certainly was not expecting the blond, flirty man. For a moment, he turned his eyes back Luffy, who watched the cook with her head tilted and a smile on her lips. Then, she turned back to him, meeting his eyes.

She wore the outfit of a chore girl, her newly dictated roll. At least, until she paid off the damages. And that's only if she didn't make more. Where the girl usually kept her scars uncovered, but the new outfit hid them well. He could tell it made her uncomfortable to have them hidden. During their talks she had briefly mentioned that they were a reminder of what she had to fight for. She had told him she never wanted to forget, so they would remain uncovered.

"Zoro!" His attention was brought back to his captain. She stood near him, a pout on her lips as she stared at his food. Slowly, knowing she had his attention, to tore her eyes away to look at Zoro.

His resolve crumbled beneath him instantly and he melted. Just like the first night in the boat, the cold, ex-pirate hunter melted. She had done it before, and he knew he let her get away with far to much because of it.

With a roll of his eyes, he speared a bit of meat with his fork and lifted it to her mouth. She grinned at her clear win, and stepped forward to eat it.

Then, the idiotic cook with the curly eyebrow butted in.

"You must be Luffy-chan!" Sanji waltzed up to them, a rose in his hand. Dramatically, he slipped onto one knee before Luffy and grasped her hand. He pulled it to his lips, kissing it and slipping the rose into her hands. He was oblivious to the glares he was receiving from the first mate. He saw Luffy's startled look and instantly grew protective. "I apologize for the old man's behaviour... Making such a lovely young woman work... I have never seen such beauty-"

He was cut off as Luffy stumbled backwards. This shook Zoro from his protectiveness. Luffy had given Sanji her nakama-eyes, and she had never acted like this to anyone. The embarrassed blush that spread across her cheeks was something completely new.

Sanji had just kissed her! Instead of attempting to kick her. It took a moment to process, and then another to figure out why. Her blush deepened again. She was a girl, and beyond that... Sanji thought she was beautiful. There was something horribly wrong with that alone...

There was no way she was beautifully. She looked nothing like Nami, Robin, Hancock or even Alvida after she ate that devil fruit! She didn't want to be beautiful!

Her mouth dropped open in realization.

"Oh my god..." She muttered, before walking away from her friends. Zoro was smirking at the cook's failed attempt at smooth talking the captain, and Usopp roared with laughter. In an attempt to get over the rejection, Sanji began to flirt with Nami.

Luffy left the room quickly, and found herself staring at the waves. She didn't want to be pretty. Then again, did it really matter? She came here to save her nakama. No matter what form she was in, nothing changed her goal. She would have to get used to Sanji being flirty with her, but she was sure it was nothing she couldn't handle.

Aiyume appeared, leaning against the railing beside her.

"You're taking it better than I expected..." She hummed, looking at Luffy with something of a smile. "You might just take to this body better than I expected."

Luffy looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Aiyume just shook her head. There was no way she was going to try and explain something to Luffy. He was still a man inside the body. She had to remember that. At least, that's how it was for now. There was no telling what the future held.

"Luffy? Are you alright?" Aiyume looked up, and she seemed to freeze. She bit her lip, before forcing herself to disappear not a moment to late. Luffy spun to see what she had been looking at and ended up bumping into Zoro.

The two of them landed in a head on the deck. Zoro was beneath her, having been taken off guard by Luffy's sudden movement. She was straddling him unknowingly, looking down at him with a look of innocence.

She grinned at him, forcing away he earlier insecurities.

"Hi, Zoro!" She exclaimed, then cocked her head when his face flushed. She watched his expression, confused, before looking down. When she did, she realized the position they were in and she jumped back. She helped her first mate to his feet, avoiding his eyes. Landing on Zoro that way... it was much more embarrassing than Sanji's kiss! Today was such an unlucky day, and she just knew it was going to get worse.

* * *

><p>She was right, of course, but that's what you get when you had already lived it once. Sure, there were slight differences that she wasn't exactly expecting, but they weren't necessarily bad. It was better than she thought, the little twists and turns. She was stronger now, so she didn't have to worry about things going wrong. She tried to look at details closer, something that was nearly impossible with her attention everywhere.<p>

But when Don Krieg arrived, shortly followed by Mihawk, Luffy knew she had to prepare herself for something she could not prevent. No matter what happened, what she saw, Zoro was not going to die. She was not going to lose him.

She told herself this. Over and over, she repeated it like a mantra.

She could do nothing but watch as Zoro stood up. He claimed, his words echoing through her ears, that a true swordsman never shows his back to the enemy, and Mihawk nodded in approval.

Not going to die, she shouted to herself.

The moment she saw the blood, she couldn't help it. She snapped. Zoro's blood was everywhere, and where in another life, he could defeat Mihawk with ease and become the greatest swordsman (as he had proven at her execution), he had not reached that point. So easily, Mihawk could kill her swordsman...

With a cry of anger, she blindly shot herself at Mihawk with a burst of Haki. A fist flew from nothing, as she was moving too fast for anyone to track, and caught him square in the jaw. The force of it sent him flying into the wall of the ship.

Everyone stared at her with wide, scared eyes. Not only had just just punched a shichibukai, she had sent him flying. The girl was practically feral, standing there with wide, angry and wild eyes. For a moment of time, she had no control her herself anymore. Seeing her nakama's blood had driver her into insanity, only calmed by...

"Luffy!" At the sound of Zoro's voice, warm and alive, she snapped out of it. Her eyes faded of the anger, and she whipped around to see Zoro holding his sword high. "I promise I won't ever lose again! I'll beat him someday!"

With Luffy's back turned from Mihawk, the warlord rose. He was looking at the girl. There was something not normal about her... All the same, she was powerful. He approached carefully, before putting his hand of Luffy's shoulder. She stiffened.

"Straw hat, your fight is not with me," He told he. She relaxed beneath his grip. She knew Mihawk was not her challenge, but Zoro's. He would help Zoro become a great swordsman one day. He raised his voice, "Strive to surpass me, Roronoa Zoro."

With that, he stepped onto his raft like 'boat', and made to sail away.

"Did you not come to fight me?" Don Kreig roared from another ship, seeming triumph and cocky now that Mihawk had so easily been beaten.

"No. I was just bored."

"Neh, Ossan? If I defeat Don Krieg, will you let me off chore duty?" Luffy asked Zeff. Zeff simply blinked in shock. After everything he had seen, she knew he could do it where he would fail. He had no choice but to put his faith in this girl who seemed powerful enough. She had sent a warlord flying, after all.

"Ahh... Yeah, of course," He muttered in complete defeat. She grinned.

"Okay!" And with that, she practically bounded off towards the pirates. She landed on the deck, glaring at the crowd of pirate. Immediately, many backed off. They had seen what she did to the warlord. Challenging her would be madness! She did a complete sweep of the area, sending men flying in all directions into the water. Krieg already had his weapons out, dodging her attack but stumbling back. As she evened herself, steadying, she something pierce her shoulder. Blood rushed down her aim, and she scowled angrily. Without wincing, she yanked the metal missile out of her shoulder, bring a steady rush of blood with it.

The cooks and pirates alike gaped at her. She hadn't even made a noise... had it even hurt at all?

Luffy dropped the bloodied weapon, turning to face Krieg with a pissed off expression. The man was smirking at her. He thought he could win... After all, she was just a girl, a stupid child. He obviously wasn't expecting the first hit to actually sent him flying. He coughed as he rose from the wreckage, looking at the girl with a look akin to horror. One more move, and his armour shattered. He looked down, feeling himself grow scared. What kind of demon was this girl?

She stepped back, laughing and watching him with a neutral expression. "No one messes with Krieg! I'm going to kill you!"

To the surprise of many around her, the girl's eyes narrowed. "Kill me? I've already died."

She stumbled back, fearing her tone and her glare. She didn't step forward, pulling him to his feet and dragging him forward. She pulled her hand back, and ignoring how he quivered, let loose on him in a flurry of punches until her hand was bleeding and he fell to the ground, unconscious and bloody. She dropped him, nudging him aside with her food and made her way for the Baratie.

She boarded, ignoring the cooks and guests alike. All looked completely horrified by what they had just seen. This shrimp of a girl had just pummelled one of the most feared pirates. It was far to easy - a feat like that should have been impossible... andy yet... This time she was stronger, more capable. She would fight and defend all of her nakama, and she would save them.

She passed the old man on her way to her cook. He had a bit of a shocked expression on his face. She looked at him apologetically, but it didn't stop her from wiping the blood from her hands onto her clothing. "Sorry, Ossan... I ruined the clothes."

"Ah... It's no problem."

She smiled brightly as she approached Sanji, whose one visible eye was wide.

"Sanji! Join my crew, okay?"

* * *

><p>It took him a fair amount of convincing, but after the cook's shitty act, and him hearing the truth, Sanji had finally agreed to join Luffy. Or as he put it, "join his most beautiful love for a life of adventure and romance on the sea." Luffy was still awkward with the flirting, even moreso that it came from Sanji, but quickly got used to it. After all, she got first dibs on the food now!<p>

She watched with a small smile as Sanji gave his 'tearful' goodbyes. Johnny, Usopp, and Zoro had stayed this time around, knowing well that the fight would not last all that long. Convincing Sanji, however, had taken a bit longer.

Finally back on the sea and in her own clothes, Luffy was happy. The clothes that didn't cover her scars were more comfortable. She knew Sanji instantly saw the marks, but the man said nothing.

Luffy rarely left Zoro's side, much to the others chagrin. It didn't stop Sanji from flirted helplessly with her, even when Zoro would glare at him irritably from where he lay.

"I'm hungry, Sanji!" Luffy said from beside Zoro with a pout. Almost instantly, dishes of food were laid out before her.

"Anything for you, my most beautiful captain!" Sanji sang as she danced around her with hearts in his eyes. Yosaku and Johnny rolled their eyes in unison when Sanji simply dumped food in front of them. Usopp sputtered, but said nothing. Instead, he watched as Luffy stuffed her face for a few minutes, paused, and attempted to force food at Zoro. The man sat up indignantly, his face flaming as he insisted that he could at least eat. Luffy pouted, returning to shoving food down her throat.

"I'll have you know, we are heading into a very dangerous situation," Yosaku started up, aobout halfway into their meal. He was cut off by Luffy, who scowled.

"Fish man, Arlong, Nami evil, destroyed villages, seven warlords, blah, blah, blah!" She exclaimed, not heeding the warning looks anyone sent her. "Look, I'm strong enough to take this Arlong guy and get Nami back. I'll protect everyone."

Sanji stepped forward, as if to say something about how wonderful his captain was, no matter what mood she was in. The darkened look in her eyes brought him to an abrupt stop. She was beyond upset, sitting these shaking and angry. No one was sure what to say, until Zoro reached around and looped an arm around Luffy. He tugged her closer, watching as she went from upset to shocked, to relaxed.

"We know you'll keep us safe."

* * *

><p>"Help me."<p>

Nami finally said the words she so desperately needed to hear. She watched as her nakama were beaten, pain coursing through her, but refused to fight. Until those words left Nami's mouth...

"Take care of this for me, will you?" Luffy asked, pushing the straw hat onto Nami's head. She glanced at Zoro, Usopp and Sanji, who gave her nods. They followed as she left for Arlong park, loyally trailing beside her.

When they arrived, there was already a crowd standing by the doors. They were held off only by a beat up Johnny and Yosaku, who parted willingly for her. Anyone could feel the pure, unmasked power that rolled off the woman in waves stronger than the ocean she spent her life on. The crowd split for her, not daring to get in the way of this infuriated pirate.

She paused before the large doors, ignoring the villagers insistence upon the door being unbreakable. She cracked her knuckles before sending one powerful punch towards the door. It crumbled immediately beneath her fingers.

"Arlong! I'm going to make you pay!"

The villagers watched as the strange man approached the fish man. Anger shone bright in her eyes, and even he seemed taken aback by the power that rolled off of her. Still, she was too small, too weak, to do any real harm... right? He was taken completely off guard when she stode up to him, reached up, and snapped his nose. Not letting go, she pulled him down to her eye level.

"You made my navigator cry," Luffy hissed venomously. She used her tight grip on Arlong's nose to hoist him over her shoulder, and with a growl, she slammed him into the pavement. Taken by surprise and perhaps even hurt, Arlong sat there for a moment. With a roar, the fish men launched themselves at Luffy. Easily able to sense each attack, she dodged gracefully, sending counter attacks and sweeps.

"Hey! Save some for us!" Sanju yelled, running into the battle to defend his wonderful captain from the dangers of vile fish men. Zoro was already there, next to Luffy. His wounds bled more with each movement, but he pushed these thoughts aside. Right now, he was protecting his captain.

"Well, you three can have them all!" Usopp exclaimed as he ducked away from the action.

For a good period of time, the fish men seemed to be losing the battle without hope. The odds seemed to change, however, as Arlong rose to his feet once more and a large creature emerged from the depth of the water. The fish men cheered obnoxiously.

"Go Mohmoo! Take these weak humans out!"

Luffy turned on her heel to face the large cow like fish. She gave it a strict look and it instantly bowed her head submissively. Luffy smiled brightly and scratched it's neck, much to the horror of the Arlong Pirates. Many of them stumbled backwards, not believing the beast had been tamed by the pirate so easily. What, was she some type of witch?

She turned around, the beast looming behind her, and released a powerful burst of haki. Around her, fish men fell to the ground in heaps, without having even laid a finger upon them. Even so, it wasn't hard to see that everyone had felt it. Along side Arlong, her nakama struggled to stand at the raw power. She managed to look apologetic, before she slumped onto the ground. Her body couldn't handle such large blasts of haki yet, untrained in this form.

"Luffy!" Zoro was the first one to run forward, only to be stopped by Sanji, who gave him a small glare.

"She'll be fine, Marimo. Did you not feel that... whatever it was? It just exhausted her. For now, we have our own fight." He indicated to the few fish men who had withstood the power, although just about as shaky as them. Zoro nodded. Sanji was right, although he wouldn't have admitted it otherwise.

He slipped into his stance, ignoring how he shook. It was only after he had defeated the fish man that he ran for Luffy's unconscious body. She seemed to be in a deep sleep as he approached and he couldn't help but roll his eyes. Of course she would be sleeping.

He reached out, taking her shoulder and shaking it gently. She didn't even give an indication she felt it. He sighed in irritation. "Luffy-"

He was cut off as he was abruptly kicked. He felt his old wounds as well as new split open at Arlong's kick. Arlong strode over, his eyes fiery with anger and vengeance. Zoro struggled to his feet, returning the look with deep hatred. Beating Hatchi had been one thing, but Arlong? There was no way Zoro could live up to his promise to Luffy.

Arlong caught him by the throat, lifting him high. Zoro instinctively raised his hands to his throat, clutching at the webbed fingers. Arlong ripped away the first layer of clothing, finding himself rather amazed at the sight of the injuries. Large cuts from both Mihawk and Hatchi were etched deeply into his skin.

"How did you survive with such injuries?" Arlong asked. Zoro just glared, feeling himself becoming wheezy. Behind Arlong, he could see Nami raise her hand to her mouth in open horror from his wounds.

"I will be the best," Zoro coughed, in answer to Arlong's question. "I won't lose. Ever."

"What dedication," Arlong mocked with a scowl. He didn't understand how the puny humans continued to fight, even after their leader collapsed in a moment of weakness. He himself would never fall so easily, so pitifully. "Your captain is weak."

Zoro's eyes sparked with anger at the words. "Luffy is not weak. She is strong where you are not. She is strong in ways you wouldn't even begin to understand."

Arlong just rolled his eyes at Zoro's words. They were pitiful, just like the band of pirates. They had no chance of succeeding with their dreams, after all. With their captain down for the count, they were nothing. "Perhaps I should kill her first, and you can see just how strong your captain is."

"Kill me?" Luffy's voice floated over from behind Arlong. She had stood up from where she passed out, stretching her rubbery limbs over her head with a yawn. Perhaps she should join Zoro as he trained. This body needed to be more capable of controlling it. "It'd gladly let you try. But if you lay a single webbed finger on Zoro, I won't be the loser of this fight."

Arlong practically shook in anger. He dropped Zoro to the ground, watching her with a horrified expression on his face. He wasn't sure he could handle another blast of power again, if it was as powerful as before. Still, he wouldn't go down without a fight. Not to a female human, so small and weak compared to him!

Luffy walked past him, ignoring how he tensed, and scooped Zoro into her arms. She could smell the blood that soaked his clothes as she walked towards the group of villagers. She lied to herself, telling herself the blood belonged to someone else, but it didn't help. This was his blood, and someone had caused it. She placed him at Nami's feet, looking up at Nami for assurance that he would be safe. The navigator gave a soft nod, watching as Luffy smiled at her before turning and striding back to Arlong. She couldn't have any of her nakama nearby. They needed to be somewhere safe, no matter what.

Arlong park was coming down.

* * *

><p><em>"Boss! You're finally here!" Nami exclaimed as the woman seemed to drop from the heavens in a of luck. The girl looked out of it for a moment, before turning to the orange haired girl who had addressed her.<em>

_"Nami!" Luffy had said without thinking. Nami wasn't expecting that, but flowed with it easily enough._

_"Would you take care of these guys for me, Boss?" Nami asked, before taking off down the streets. She couldn't help but feel the guilt course through her for leaving the girl alone. She didn't know if the girl could handle herself - what if the men tried to do something? She found herself turning around, only to come face to face with the strange, straw hat wearing captain._

_"You beat them? You must be pretty strong!" Nami acknowledged with a pretty wide grin. She looked the girl before her from top to bottom. She was dressed in nothing but a tank top and shorts, but it seemed to work for the child like girl._

_"You're pretty strong. Why don't you join up with me? I'm a thief that only steals from pirates!" Nami said, still having no idea about who the girl was._

_"No," Luffy said bluntly, not even attempting to soften the outright rejection. "But how about joining my pirate crew?_

_"No way in hell!"_

Luffy woke up hours later in a medical bed. Haki was second nature to her in a way she couldn't help but use it, but she had overexerted in her anger towards Arlong. Her body was left exhausted and weak. When she woke, however, she was in the cot directly across from Zoro, who seemed to be napping.

"You're awake."

"Eh?" Luffy rolled over to see Nami grinning at her. She smiled back brightly, just happy to see two of her nakama at her side as she woke up. Luffy sat up slightly, and Nami placed the straw hat back on her head with utmost care. The woman had taken care of it and Zoro, just as promised.

Suddenly, Luffy was pulled into a tight hug. Luffy didn't hesitate to wrap her rubbery limps around Nami as she returned the hug. She could feel Nami shaking with silent tears, just as she had only mere hours ago.

"Thank you," Nami whispered, but Luffy heard. "Thank you so much, for what you've done."

Luffy just grinned, laughed, and pulled away from Nami.

"Let's go eat, okay?" Luffy exclaimed, her tone one of complete forgiveness and even happiness. She instantly grabbed Nami's hand, pulling her towards the door. Nami chuckled and followed her captain.

Her captain.

She never thought she would say those words with fondness. Not after Arlong and everything he had done to her, at least. But there was something about this girl... Perhaps it was the way she smiled when she listened to Usopp's woven tales and songs of triump, or watched Sanji flirt with girls. Maybe it was the way she watched Zoro drink, the way she kept her eyes on all of her nakama. This woman, this captain... She cared about her friends in a way Nami had never seen outside her family. To Luffy, her crew was her family.

And she had thought she would have lost it. After everything she had done, how she had treated them... why would they ever want her back?

But she was accepted warmly by the captain, by the crew. She had found family again, after so long of being alone. And for the first time in years, she was happy.

After partying for a good few hours and stuffing her face on whatever the villagers fed her, Luffy had eventually wandered back to the little medical building she had woken up in. Zoro was sitting awake this time, swearing loudly as the doctor changed the bandages. Zoro had been fixed up immediately upon seeing how bad it had been, but he was still being checked up on regularly. When Luffy entered, however, he quickly turned on her.

"You! Where the hell did you go?" The doctor scolded, but Luffy didn't listen to what he said. She had just been tired, and he had nothing to worry about.

"Hey Zoro!" She exclaimed, dropping down onto the foot of the bed. The doctor sputtered indignantly at the two of them before jumping to his feet and marching away.

"What're you doing here?" He asked, only to receive a shrug in reply. "Did you eat all the food already?"

Luffy wanted to playfully punch him but she held back. He was hurt, after all.

"No. I'm just bored," She sighed, crossing her legs as she watched him. Sanji was flirting with all the girls, Nami was talking to Genzo and Nojiko, and Usopp was still singing to his fans who believed he defeated Arlong. She let out a huff of air. "Everyone else is really busy."

"I see." Luffy nodded very seriously in response to his understanding.

"I talked to that Genzo guy, and Nami is gonna come with us," Luffy explained, enthusiasm leaking into her tone without meaning to. Zoro smiled at the Captain.

"That's good." He still didn't trust the witch. He couldn't be expected to, after everything she had done to the crew. She was more trouble than she was worth. Either way, Luffy seemed to trust her and respect her, so he left it alone. Luffy seemed pleased with his approval, so it couldn't be such a bad thing. "How are you feeling from earlier?"

Luffy shrugged. She wouldn't admit it, but she was still a little tired. She didn't have to say anything though, and Zoro tugged her down to his level. He shifted in the cot, but it didn't seem to matter. The captain had fallen asleep almost immediately, curling into his side. The partying, drinking and food could wait. Right now, it was just the two of them, just as it had been for many days before Nami had wormed her way into the crew.

He let his eyes fall shut and joined her in the world of sleep.


	4. A Stranger's Memories

The nightmares were a common occurrence.

At first, they hadn't really been a problem. Not that Zoro remembered at least. During their first few days together, she never seemed to have a problem sleeping. The boat had been small then, and he often woke up to her curled against him if not anything. When Nami had joined, she had offered her (but not Zoro) a place on the bigger boat. Luffy had tried sleeping there, but found herself near Zoro again.

After Usopp joined, and they got the Going Merry, the nightmares started. The first few nights, she had wandered around the deck. No matter who was on watch, she would always be out there. Many of the nights seemed to be sleepless, but come day, she was the usual ball of energy so they didn't worry. Other nights, members of the crew would wake up with her curled up near to them. Nami had woken up a few times with the girl sleeping next to her in the one bed. She had shrugged it off. Usopp only had it happen once or twice. After Sanji joined, it had happened with the flirty man too. Most of these nights, however, it was Zoro who ended up tangled with the girl in the tiny hammocks. Sometimes, she would sleep out on the deck when he was on watch, curled against him or close to him.

Less and less nights were spent wandering around sleeplessly, but there were also nights she was forced into her own hammock. It was one of these nights when the true night terrors began. They had been subtle before. She would shake, or whimper in her sleep. It was solved easily by curling closer to her current target.

These were different from the simple nightmares. The first time she had a night terror, she had awoken the whole ship with a loud, keening scream. In the darkness, the men had scrambled from their quarters to the women's, where Nami was already standing by the hammock, looking horrified. She was clueless at what to do. Hesitantly, she reached out and shook Luffy awake.

Even when she had the nightmares, waking her up would knock her out of this. This time, however, her eyes flew open and she looked around wildly. Her eyes were filled with a fear they had never seen in their captain.

"Luffy? Are you alright?" Usopp asked, stepping forward. Luffy's eyes widened and she shook her head wildly. She attempted to back away, but only managed to fall from her hammock. This only made them even more worried. She had never reacted like this, ever. Let alone to her nakama talking to her.

"No! No! No! No!" Luffy repeated over and over to herself. She looked on the verge of tears as she sat up, flattening herself against the wall as she panicked.

"Luffy-chan, are you-?" Sanji was cut off by another blood curdling scream from the captain.

"D-dead..." She mumbled, followed by a string of words they couldn't make out. She curled into herself and stared at her hands as through they were covered in blood. In her mind, they were. Everything was. Including the four people in front of her. She had lost them again, but she lived? It wasn't fair! Aiyume had broken her promise! "Too much blood... dead..."

Zoro reached forward and grabbed Luffy. The captain wailed and struggled, trying to get out of the suffocating grasp of an angry dead man. Zoro didn't let go, but his eyes narrowed on his captain.

"Luffy," He said, his voice stern. She didn't listen. "Shut the hell up."

"How could you be so insensitive?" Nami cried, and Sanji kicked Zoro over the back of the head with an indignant shout, "Luffy-chan much be so terrified of something right now!"

They had failed to notice that Luffy had stopped struggling slightly at Zoro's words. Just the sound of his voice, despite it's roughness, had soothed her. Zoro ignored the others and continued to direct his words to the young captain,

"I won't follow a Captain who gives into weaknesses like this," He growled, his grip on her wrist tightening, but not extremely roughly. "We're here, and we're alive, so stop acting like we're not. And you're our captain. Are you really going to give into a bad dream? We are putting our faith in you. For as long as you're alive, you are responsible for your crew, for our lives. We're alive, Luffy."

Without really realizing or caring, Zoro lifted her wrist and guided it towards his chest. Her fingers were cold, even through his shirt. In mere moments, she began to relax as the beat of Zoro's heart soothed her. He urged Nami forward, repeating the motion with her, and then Usopp and Sanji. The fact she felt her nakama so close - and alive - calmed her, and she slowly fell back into a peaceful slumber.

Zoro picked her up, and she instantly curled into his touch. Nami signalled to lay her on the bed, and he did. He sincerely hoped she wouldn't remember anything tomorrow - hell, he hoped no one would remember what had happened.

"She's seen a lot of pain, hasn't she?" Sanji asked after a moment of silence in which Luffy refused to let go of Zoro's arm. The others agreed with silent nods.

"Probably lost someone really important to her," Usopp said, remembering the nightmare he had after his mother passed away. Nami winced slightly at this and bit her lip. She was in a similar boat, although the memories still haunted her daily life. At least she had her mikan trees, the one small reminder. Luffy... well, she just didn't know.

"I'll finish watch for the night. There's no way I can sleep after that. Zoro, you should stay with her," Nami said after a moment, sparing them a glance before moving to leave. The others filed out shortly after, leaving Zoro alone with the captain. He didn't mind. He probably took a lot more pride in being her comfort zone than he showed, but that didn't mean he wasn't honest with what he said. He knew she was strong, and it was painful to see her give into something like nightmares. If only he could understand exactly what was happening with her.

It happened rather quickly, her appearance. One moment, it had been just the two of them in the room and the next, a chill had set over the room and Zoro's hand hovered over Wadou Ichimonji. The footsteps were unheard, if there were any. She sat on the edge of the bed, her hand reaching to Luffy's cheek and resting on it softly. Luffy tensed beneath the touch, but did not panic.

Zoro regarded the newcomer in silence, his hand now tight on the handle of his sword. She didn't seem to mean any harm, but one wrong move... Where had she come from, anyway?

"Zoro."

The words slipped from her lips, a distinct fondness coating them, similar to the way Luffy spoke.

"Who're you?"

"Not an enemy."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Not really, but I tried." Aiyume leant back, a laugh escaping her. "Luffy will explain when she deems it important. For now, trust your captain, won't you?"

Zoro's eyes turned back to his snoozing captain. He trusted her with his life, with his dream, but he did not trust this woman. Any why should he? She had appeared from nothing and refused to explain herself. "So why are you here?"

Aiyume glanced at Luffy, and then back to Zoro. "I don't want you getting attached. Luffy is... special. She'll only end up hurt if you or anyone gets attached, Zoro."

Zoro released Wadou Ichimonji, looking at Aiyume in curiosity instead. "What are you saying?"

Aiyume gave a huff of air. "You know exactly what I'm saying, Zoro. This girl has seen things neither you or me could fathom, knows pain you have never felt. She is still living the nightmare of her past, and her future. When the time comes, she will explain this to you and the crew. For now, just don't grow too attached."

She was gone before Zoro could fit another word in. After many moments of sitting in silence, he finally moved to lay down next to Luffy. The girl smiled in her sleep and curled against him. Not get attached? To Luffy? That was impossible. Although, perhaps... He was a little more attached than a first mate should be.

* * *

><p>Luffy let out a victory cheer. Nearby, her crew members crowded together to stare at the piece of paper in amazement. On the front of the paper, the girl smiled widely at them. The face was familiar, nothing new, but the number beneath...<p>

"F-Forty five million beri's!" Nami gaped in awe. Luffy just threw her head back and laughed. She had expected her bounty to stay the same, but this was something new and different. Perhaps it had something to do with how easily she had wiped out the most dangerous criminals in the East Blue. It was beyond fun too, seeing her nakama's reactions. They hadn't expected such a high bounty, despite seeing her strength. Zoro grinned and hit her back affectionately.

"Good job, Luffy," He complimented. Luffy positively beamed under his direct praise.

"Luffy-chan is so beautiful when she smiles~!" Sanji exclaimed as he danced around. He had ripped the bounty page from Nami's hand and held it to his chest as he danced around. "We can hang this in the kitchen."

Nami rolled her eyes, grabbing the paper back. "Do you not realize that she is now a wanted woman? We are, from this point on, in far more danger!"

"Ah! Nami's so beautiful when she's worried!"

"Guys! There's an island straight ahead!" Usopp called, stepping into the conversation and effectively stopping Nami from beating Sanji. It managed to get everyone's attention. Luffy wasted no time running for the figurehead, plopping herself down on it.

"That's Loguetown. It will be our last stop before heading to the grand line," Nami told them. Luffy crossed her legs up on the figurehead, staring at the island with a look of deep concentration.

"That's where Gol D. Rogers was born and killed," She said softly, in a rare streak of knowledge that took them by surprise. One of her hands came up subconsciously to her shoulder, tracing the pink scar. She too had been brought back to her hometown for her execution. It had been a quiet event, perhaps to avoid the drama Ace's execution had caused. Still, he nakama had showed up and died for her.

"Yeah, actually," Nami said. She quickly shook off the shock from the fact Luffy actually knowing something. Luffy nodded, settling on the figurehead with a neutral look on her face. Did she want to go stand on top of it again? It no longer held the same appeal. Ace's father had died upon one. Ace had almost followed suit. Luffy himself had sat upon his own execution platform... Would it be different this time? She took a deep breath. She wouldn't return to the platform.

"Zoro! Let's go get you new swords, okay?" Luffy said, bounding forward with a happy smile on her face and latching onto her first mate. "Nami! We need money!"

Nami reluctantly handed over the cash they would need, ranting about how much Zoro would owe her. She casually slipped in that if Luffy came shopping for clothes with her, she would lift some of the debt, but Luffy was having none of that. She was perfectly satisfied with what she wore and had her mind set on going with Zoro.

As soon as they were docked, everyone took off their own ways.

* * *

><p>Luffy followed Zoro to the sword shop. It had taken them at least an hour, since neither of them had a particularly good sense of direction. Luffy stayed close to Zoro, though her attention was everywhere. During her search for the platform, she had gotten a good view of the city. She hadn't really paid attention to the details, though, and now she basked in the city. Well, more accurately, the various venders that lined the streets.<p>

"Oh! Oh! Zoro, Zoro!" She would call, pointing at a vender selling meat on a stick. The next moment she would he pointing at some selling something else. She occasionally bought food, and sometimes Zoro had to practically drag her away, grumbling under his breath the whole time.

Along the way, they had met a young woman who beat up some pirates. Luffy watched with amusement, and then laughed when the pirates went running. Luffy knew she recognized the woman, but couldn't quite place a finger on it. When the girl lost her balance and stumbled over, Luffy helped her to her feet and retrieved her glasses. The woman thanked her, blushing profusely before running off. Luffy laughed until she was pulled away by Zoro. A few streets down, they reached a quiet little shop.

Luffy was looking at swords. The sight was hilarious, at least to Zoro. The girl knew next to nothing about swords... But it caused him to crack a smile, even as she whined about the overpriced swords. He shook his head, scolding himself for getting distracted yet again.

"Hey, Ossan!" Luffy called after pouting for a few minutes. "What can we get with one hundred thousand beri?"

The man muttered bitterly under his breath. "Amateurs... Stupid kids... Probably can't even hold a sword..."

Zoro heard the insult but chose to ignore it. Luffy, on the other hand, turned to the man with her hands on her hips. "What did you say, old man?"

"Oi, oi, Luffy..."

"He's gonna be the greatest swordsman the world has ever seen, now sell us swords, you bastard!"

Zoro tried uselessly to reign in his captain. He couldn't deny that the words made him happy, to hear how much faith she had in him, but they were unnecessary. He didn't expect much from the shopkeeper after that but at least they weren't kicked out. Zoro knew something bad was coming when the man's eyes suddenly lit up, though.

"May I see your sword?"

Zoro's eyebrows rose, but he hesitantly removed his sword from the sheath and held it before him for the man to observe.

"I'll buy this from you for two hundred thousand, and you could buy three decent swords," The man offered in fake generosity. Zoro stiffened, grasping the sword tightly. Sell this sword? It was as precious to him as Luffy's straw hat was to her. She seemed to notice him tense in their exchange, and frowned at the two of them.

"I'm not selling it."

"Two hundred and fifty?"

"No."

"Three hundred?"

"No."

"Nine hun-!"

"Ossan! He isn't selling the sword so stop trying!" Luffy intercepted, slamming her hands down on the table with a huff. The man turned to glare at Zoro.

"Tell your girlfriend to stay out of business and in her place." The result was instantaneous.

"Girlfriend?"

"In her place?"

They both sent the shopkeeper a glare so dark, he stumbled backwards in fear. To only add to the situation, the door chimed behind them and his worst customer stormed in. Luffy grinned hugely when she turned and was greeted by the sight of the woman she had helped earlier.

"Hello!" Luffy greeted with an overly friendly wave. The woman looked shocked for a moment before smiling and waving back.

"Hello... I've just come to pick up my Shigure," she said, and then noticed the sword Zoro held protectively. Her eyes lit up, as though she were a child that had been showered in sweets. "I-is that... Wadou Ichimonji?"

Luffy observed the scene with amusement. It was entertaining to see Zoro look so extremely confused. The woman leapt forward, stopping herself before she let herself get carried away.

"Yes! This is definitely Wadou Ichimonji! It's worth more than twenty million beri!" She looked at the sword with admiration, and a slight jealousy. "Please don't tell me you're selling it to this man!"

"You are ruining my business!" The owner screeched, and Luffy laughed in response.

"He wasn't going to sell it no matter what, Ossan," Luffy pointed out, and the shopkeeper scowled at her. Zoro, having quite enough of it, slid the sword back into his sheath.

"You can pick any two of those," his voice was bitter as he pointed at the barrels. He disappeared for a moment, fetching Shigure for Tashigi. She took it with a flustered 'thank you', before he snapped at her to leave. She didn't.

She stayed, watching Luffy and Zoro as the picked through the barrel. Luffy seemed to be looking for something besides a good sword, as if she had a specific one in mind. Zoro shuffled through the barrel next to her.

"You must really like swords to carry three of them!" Tashigi gushed. "You remind me of that pirate hunter. Roronoa Zoro. Have you heard of him?"

"I hear that name a lot," Zoro smirked. There was a crash, and they both turned to see Luffy had crashing the barrel of swords down. Swords were everywhere, and Zoro gave an irritated sigh. But he did nothing, just rolled his eyes and turned back to Tashigi. "What about him?"

"He's an evil man!" Tashigi explained. "He uses his swords for evil... Many say he holds three of the rarest swords... all the bad people have swords. It's just not fair! The swords are crying..."

Zoro opened his mouth to reply, but there was a cheer from Luffy before he got the chance. He turned to her, and she looked at him with bright eyes.

"Zoro! I found it!" She cheered, holding out a sword with a blood red sheath. Tashigi seemed to forget what she was saying and launched herself forward.

"Woah! You should get this sword, sir! Sandai Kitetsu the third is an amazing sword!" Tashigi gasped as she admired the sword.

"I won't sell it! It's a death wish, and I will not be held liable for that!" The shop owner said, torn between fear and wanting to make a sale. Zoro's smirk only grew at the words, and he took the sword from Luffy's hand. Who knew his captain could pick out swords?

"It's cursed..." He said, feeling the power run through it. He withdrew it from it's sheath, admiring the blade.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Tashigi apologized. Zoro didn't care.

"I'll take it," Zoro insisted, much to everyone's shock and horror. Except Luffy, of course, who was now searching for his other sword. Yubashiri. Luffy couldn't remember quite how it looked, but maybe...

"But it's cursed! I won't be held responsible for your death!" The owner stuttered uselessly over his words.

"Well, I'll just have to test my luck against this curse."

Without waiting for a reply he set the sheath aside and threw the sword into the air. As it came down, spinning wildly, Zoro stuck out his arm. Luffy even paused in her sword search to watch Zoro. Her breath caught in her throat as the blade came down, and then left her as it passed without leaving a scratch.

"A-amazing..." Tashigi fell to her knees. It was just... amazing. This swordsman was something else, someone who truly deserved to carry the swords. The owner must have been thinking the same thing as he disappeared and returned with the best sword his shop had to over. He insisted they take them both, free of charge. Luffy grinned as the second sword was added to Zoro's collection, before thanking the old man.

"Kay! You got your swords, now we get to go get food, kay Zoro?" Luffy said, dragging Zoro out the doors. Tashigi stared out the door after the two, still in shock from what she had just seen. After a few moments, it finally seemed to sink in.

"Roronoa Zoro!"

* * *

><p>She didn't even care that they were unbelievably lost. Because of it, they got to wander around and try all the different foods. Zoro, who now had extra money due to the free swords, occasionally bought them food. Eventually, they ended up at the harbour. It was just like before. Smoker stood with a group of marines, casually talking. It was hard to believe that this was the same guy that had hunted her to the end.<p>

This was the same man that had brought her to her execution. She didn't blame him, wasn't angry at him. He was doing his job, just as her grandfather had been doing when he hunted Roger. What happened after she was handed over hadn't been his doing either, but she still feared him. But she didn't fear him now.

Now she could fight him easily. She had haki and experience on her side, and he was the same level as when they had first met. The fight wouldn't even be fair this time around.

"Ne, Ossan," She called, gripping Zoro's arm tightly. The marine turned to her, sweeping her from head to toe. He had never seen her before. She rocked on her heels, trying to not appear nervous. "Is there a store that sells compass' nearby? It's a gift for a friend."

He paused, before pointing down a random street. "There's one down that street, near the execution platform. Follow the smoke."

She did as Smoker ask, dragging along a very confused Zoro. She found herself in the town square, but she merely glanced at the execution before pulling them over to the small shop that Smoker had directed her to. Inside, there was everything from maps, the equipment needed, as well as a bunch of compass'. It wasn't had to find a large selection of log poses near the door.

"We need one of these for the Grand Line," Luffy said with a laugh. "Since they don't use regular compass'!"

Zoro paused. He was actually impressed with the Captain for knowing that much. She never seemed the type to research before jumping into it.

"Can I help you?"

They both turned to the man behind the counter, who greeted them with a bright smile. Luffy nodded. "I want a Log Pose! We're heading for the Grand Line!"

"Pirates?" The man questioned, and despite Zoro's nudge, she nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm gonna be pirate king," she said, receiving an odd look from the shopkeeper, who brushed it off soon after and burst into laughter.

"Aye? Well good luck getting outta this town with Smoker watching the area," the man said, complete faith in the marine. Luffy just laughed.

"Will you still sell us the log pose now that you know we're pirates?" Luffy asked, tilting her head in curiosity. The man shrugged.

"Business is business," He said. Zoro glanced between his laughing captain and the man. "As long as you have money, our lips are sealed."

* * *

><p>Zoro and Luffy walked away with her prize, the log pose attached securely to the swordsman's wrist. Luffy decided that if it was on hers, it would be broken within minutes, so she entrusted it to her swordsman as they headed back to the Going Merry. It had begun to drizzle, so Nami surely wanted them back soon.<p>

"Don't break it, Zoro," she said for what had to be the third time. She was met by a glare from her swordsman.

"Yes, Luffy, I know," He said, swearing that if she said it one more time he might strangle her, or even break the stupid thing. "You don't need to-"

"Luffy-chan!"

Luffy turned with a huge smile to see Sanji running towards. He reached them quickly, much to Zoro's displeasure. "Did you get lots of food, Sanji?"

"Of course! I got plenty for you, my Captain!" Sanji sang, and Luffy's grin grew.

"Zoro and I went shopping too!" Luffy said excitedly. "We got swords, and lots and lots of food. Nothing as good as yours, but-!"

"Straw hat Luffy!"

She broke off when she heard her name, and both of the men with her turned to look at the source. Smoker was standing there, smoke seeping from his being. Her eyes narrowed on him, and she took a step back.

"So you are the pirate," he said after a moment of observing her. She stared back, a frown on her lips. She knew she wouldn't be caught, not today, but she wouldn't forget that she had been. "You don't look worth forty five million beri."

He sounded almost... disappointed, as if he had expected more from the girl. Then again, he had been disappointed the first time, and she didn't even use haki back then. The smoke came billowing out towards her, wrapping around her tightly.

"Zoro! Sanji! Go back to the ship now. I'll meet you there!" She yelled through the smoke. She was met by stubborn resistance. Of course they wouldn't leave their captain like this! Using haki and pushing his grip away, she escaped the smoke, only to see Sanji and Zoro standing there, ready for battle. "I said-!"

She was cut off as Smoker managed to pin her down, the sea stone at the end of his weapon proving useful. She was trapped beneath it, and sent a weak punch at Smoker as she felt her energy draining. That didn't mean she wouldn't fight, though! She wriggled beneath his grip as Smoker seized Sanji and Zoro in the smoke.

She sent another punch at him, this one taking him off guard and sending him stumbling off of her. By this point, it was raining fairly hard on them, and lightning flashed through the sky. She lifted her fist to attack again, hoping to keep him at bay long enough for them to escape, when a shadow appeared behind Smoker. Smoker lifted his arm, ready to attack, and the man grabbed it. Smoker seemed frozen by it.

_"He saw you off in Loguetown."_

Luffy's mouth dropped open. This... This was her father, the one that still hadn't appeared to her... this was... "Dad?"

The word that was barely heard over the pounding thunder and angry rain did not belong to Luffy. But then, neither did any of the images that suddenly flashed through her mind.

_"I wanna be like you one day, dad!" The small child giggled, grabbing at the man's leg and looking up at him in awe. "You're so cool!"_

_The man, Dragon, smiled fondly back at his daughter, reaching out and ruffling her hair. "One day, Luffy."_

_xxx_

_"Whatya mean I have to stay with Gramps?" Luffy gasped, looking up at her father with a look of absolute horror. "I don't want to!"_

_"It's just for the summer."_

_"He'll kill me!"_

_"Consider it training."_

_xxx_

_"How could you be so reckless? You could have died."_

_"It's okay, Shanks was there!"_

_"What if he wasn't, Luffy? I thought you would know better!"_

_xxx_

_"Red Haired Shanks?" The name sounded familiar, but he didn't know where he had heard it before. "He's a pirate, right?"_

_"Yeah! I want to be a pirate too."_

_"I thought you wanted to be a revolutionary?"_

_"I changed my mind!"_

_xxx_

_"Sorry, Dad. I want to stay on Fushia. I promise I'll train hard, I'll make you proud."_

_"You haven't even started training your Haki yet."_

_"I can do it Dad. I can't leave now-!"_

"No!" Luffy broke from her thoughts with a yell. Tears were pouring down her face, but they were not hers. Whatever voice had echoed out of her before was silenced in her angry outburst. Those were not her thoughts, her memories, and Luffy wanted nothing to do with them!

"Luffy?" Three of the men echoed, eyes narrowed on her. She winced upon hearing Dragon's voice. It was familiar, she wanted to go to him, but at the same... he was a stranger to her, right?

"Let's go," she muttered, nodding quickly at Dragon before taking off with Sanji and Zoro. Dragon watched his daughter's retreating back with a frown. There was something off about her that he couldn't place.

"Who was that man, Luffy?" Zoro asked as they neared the ship. Luffy looked at her first mate, seeming almost lost.

"That was my dad."

* * *

><p>As soon as Luffy was on the ship, she made the order to leave. Everyone instantly dived into a frenzy, rushing about to get going. Nami had already done most of the work, and as soon as they were gone, Luffy had disappeared from the deck. She locked herself in the women's quarters, frustration running though her.<p>

"What the hell is going on?" She yelled at no one in particular. She couldn't make sense of it. The memories weren't hers, where had they came from? "AIYUME!"

Aiyume appeared, her almost solid form shimmering in front of Luffy. "What do you want?"

Luffy glared at her, a terrifying sight. She felt tears of frustration prick at her eyes, and was silent as she took a deep breath. If those memories weren't hers, and yet she felt them and saw them as though she had lived them... It was horrifying to think but...

"Well, Luffy?"

"There's... another soul in this body, isn't there? It's not just me."

Aiyume glanced at her, smirked, and then confirmed her words with a nod. "Technically, it is you. It's your soul from this world, the woman who owned your body before you came along."

Luffy was shaking, both angry and hurt. "I'm... in her body?"

Aiyume gave an annoyed huff. "Did you expect me to find an empty shell running around? Yes, she is you. She is in there. You see, Luffy, when you made the agreement, I had to find a universe that was as similar to yours as possible. Time travel was preferable, I suppose, but since you already existed in the other universe... fighting yourself... it doesn't work very well. Lu, here, though... she's something else. The universe here is different, although it has the same people."

It went completely over the Captain's head, and Aiyume sighed. There was no way to put it into words the girl would understand.

"Both Luffy's are inside you. As time passes, you will merge with her, or wipe her existence altogether. I figured your willpower alone would crush her, but it seems I was mistaken. Merging might be a bit painful for both of you, since you will be forced to endure her memories, but... With each trigger, you will slowly become the same person."

"So..."

"When you saw Dragon earlier, Luffy reacted inside of you. She seems to have an emotional attachment to your father."

"I... Why?" Luffy didn't like this at all. This... This wasn't freedom. There had been a soul here, before him. She had her own memories, her own life, and her own future... And he had taken that away. Beyond that, they were merging. He was absorbing what she had left of her existence...

"It was the only way to save them, Luffy. Universes are... closely linked. While things do change, one universe's happenings can directly affect another universe. Since all universes run on the same timeline, all happening at once, but with the smallest alterations..."

Luffy looked blankly at Aiyume, a frown on her face as the rusty gears in her mind turned.

"Look, I wish it could be as simple as sending you back in time, but it's not. Because of whatever happened in another universe, your nakama will die in yours. However, what you did in your universe can change everything in this one."

"Luffy-chan~! Food is ready whenever you are, my dearest Captain~!"

Aiyume was already gone, and Luffy grudgingly climbed to her feet. For the rest of the night, she seemed to lack her usual enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>"Did you come to fight me? I never thought I'd see the day!"<p>

Shanks' face was flushed deeply, and it was obvious he'd been drinking. Mihawk just stared, shaking his head slowly.

"I have no desire to fight a helpless one armed man." It was the closest he'd get to a joke, and Shanks lit up immediately.

"Awe, and here I thought I'd have some entertainment," Shanks whined. Mihawk just rolled his eyes, settling down before Shanks comfortably. It was then that Shanks noticed the damages his friend had, a line of bruises covering his jaw. "What the hell happened to you?"

"This," Mihawk said, holding out a piece of folded paper. Shanks looked confused for a moment, before accepting the paper and unfolding it. He recognized the smiling face immediately. "It reminded me of that girl you were going on about - the revolutionary's daughter."

It was indeed her, though much had changed since he had seen the small child. For one, she wasn't much of a child anymore.

_It was only a few years after the Roger Pirates had disbanded. Shanks had, like many in the crew, returned to his hometown to start his life over. From there, he had gained some new nakama. With them, he had conquered the East Blue. There was one town that they always returned to._

_The people had always treated them well, despite their pirate status. Many of the villagers had gone so far as to grow fond of the pirates. Among them, a young girl had taken a special interest in the pirates._

_The first time she had met them, she had been anything but shy. She had quickly made herself noticed, boldly approaching them in a bar. Apparently she had been sitting and talking quietly with the barmaid, Makino. When she had heard them talking, however, she quickly introduced herself. She soon grew interested in idea of being a pirate and seemed intent on talking to Shanks about it. Soon after, though, she was urged out of the building by Makino, who insisted it was getting dark and she had to return to home._

_After she had left, Shanks had turned to the barmaid he had come to befriend, questioning her about the girl._

_"Ah. No one really knows much about Luffy-chan," Makino explained as she passed over another bottle of sake. "She spends the summer here with her Grandpa, although he's rarely here himself. The rest of the time, she's gone who knows where..."_

_For the time he spent in Fushia, the girl would not stop following the pirates around. It wasn't just Shanks either. She would attach herself to anyone who would talk to her, excitedly listen to their stories, and help them however she could. About four days before they left, she disappeared without any warning. Shanks had been unsure, before remembering what Makino had said._

_Their next two visits to the village, there was no sign of the girl. However, when summer rolled around again, the girl reappeared. She had changed a surprising amount in the last year. The beginnings of what would one day be lean muscle could be seen in her arms and rubbery limbs (an accident that had happened a few days before she disappeared last year... that had been a crazy year). She had been training._

_Her appearances in the town were less and less, her grandfather seeming keen on wanting to keep her away from the pirates. Shanks got to know the little girl a bit more and she began to open up. She would often chat about her time away from the village. Apparently, her father raised her. She spent the summers with her Grandpa. She wanted to be a pirate. Because of him. It was odd how easily he could converse with she who was nothing more than a child._

_"My dad wants to meet you," she mentioned offhandedly one day as the crew was stocking their ship and preparing to leave. "Since you saved me."_

_The one armed man glanced up in curiosity, his crew behind him sharing similar expressions. "Doesn't your dad like the whole... secrecy thing?"_

_Luffy shrugged. "He says he wants to meet the person whose turning his daughter into a pirate."_

_"Aye, aye, now," Shanks stated, holding his one arm up in mock surrender. "That's a choice you made on your own. He can't give me hell for that! When's your old man going to show up?"_

_Againa, Luffy lifted and dropped her shoulders. Her dad was unpredictable. "Sometime today? I've been here for almost five weeks."_

_Luffy had been pretty close with her assumption, and despite being called off by Makino to return to her grandpa, she promised to return to see them off. She did return, just hours before they planned to set sail for good. Beside her, a tall man in a green robe walked solemnly. In one hand, she reached for and held his, and in the other, she clutched a small bag that must have held her few belongings she traveled with._

_Upon seeing Shanks, however, she dropped both of them and bolted for the pirates. "Shanks! Shanks! My dad's here!"_

_The man leant over to retrieve her bag, but quickly straightened. His hood fell back, revealing his face to them. Half of his face was covered in tattoos, and dark hair fell in a mop over his head. His spirit burned in a way so similar to Luffy's, no one could doubt their relation. He joined them on the docks, watching everyone apprehensively._

_"You're the one turning my daughter into a pirate?" He asked, after a long moment of drawing silence. Many of the men on Shanks' ship had drawn back, sensing the man's strength was as powerful as his spirit. This was a dangerous man, no doubt._

_"Not just any pirate, Dad! I'm going to be Queen of the pirates," Luffy insisted as she looked up at the two men from between them._

_"You'll have to fight me for that crown, Lu," Shanks said, reaching and ruffling her hair. She grinned proudly. Dragon watched the interaction between them fondly._

_"Don't worry, Shanks. When I beat you, I'll let you marry me and then you can be king! Then you don't even have to fight, either!" Luffy laughed, poking her tongue out at Shanks, who burst into laughter he wasn't able to hide._

_"Aye, there will be a fight, but I don't think it'll be the crown they're after. Lu's gonna be a heart breaker," one of the crew members chimed in, resulting in a ringing laughter. Luffy rolled her eyes. There was no way that was true! Guys were still icky, and always would be. Except for Shanks, probably. Dragon laughed, and brought the attention back to the father. He seemed to be taking the 'my daughter wants to run off and become a criminal' thing fairly well._

_"You've corrupted my daughter, Red-hair," Dragon said with raised eyebrows. Shanks just grinned back, fearless compared to some on his crew. Then, Dragon shrugged. It couldn't really be helped now, could it? Shanks was still laughing over Luffy's earlier comment, much to the girls chagrin._

_"Shanks! That's not very nice!"_

_"Sorry Luffy."_

_"You're still laughing! You're not sorry at all!"_

_"Here, take my hat. You can take care of it until you become the Pirate Queen, okay? It'll be a promise and an apology."_

_Shanks dropped the hat onto the girls head, who instantly looked up at him in awe. It distracted her from whatever had been happening earlier, focussing her whole attention on the hat now placed on her head._

_"I... I won't let you down, Shanks!"_

_Dragon watched the exchange in silence, before stepping up and grabbing Luffy's shoulder gently._

_"Thank you for saving my daughter, Red-hair. Although you have ruined my plans to turn her into a good revolutionary, you have given her a goal to strive for, and saved her life."_

_And that was how everyone aboard Shanks' ship found out that sweet, young, innocent Luffy was the son of Monkey D. Dragon, the founder and leader of a growing rebellion. Not that that had meant much at the time_

"Luffy beat you up?" Shanks asked, letting the information settle down for a moment. Luffy, that clumsy little girl who was so meticulously trained by both Dragon and Garp, had landed a hit on Hawkeye. And left damage. Suddenly, he burst into uncontrollable laughter, along with a few other crew mates. The warlord only sent a sweeping glare across them. Many did not stop, but roared louder if anything.

"I thought you would like to know," Mihawk muttered, his eyes narrowed on the laughing men. Shanks was surprised though. Even though she had been raised by Dragon, he didn't imagine that he would be able to take Mihawk by surprise.

"Let's celebrate! Grab the drinks!" Shanks cheered, despite his already drunken state. Mihawk rolled his eyes, but allowed the red headed pirate to pour him a glass of sake as the crew cheered loudly.


	5. The Hunter's Nest

Luffy had never, never been so calm in her life, the crew suspected, as she was the moment they were eaten by a whale. Everyone else ran about, panicking and losing their minds. Nami had even hit her over the head, but she remained sitting without any worries. They fell silent, however, when they hit the whale's stomach. Inside, sitting quietly, was a man on an odd floating island. He stared at them for many moments before pulling out his newspaper and beginning to read.

"Say something, you asshole!" Sanji exclaimed incredulously. Could the man really have nothing to say after meeting a crew of pirates inside a whale's stomach?

"We'll fight if that's what you want! We have cannons!" Usopp yelled from beside Luffy, who just watched the man with a growing smile that went unnoticed.

The man paused in his readings, lowering her newspaper. "I wouldn't. Someone will die if you do."

"And who would that be?" Sanji asked with something of an amused smile. There was no way this man truly believed he could take them on...

"Me."

"You?" Sanji exploded angrily. Zoro grabbed Sanji's shoulder to calm him, laughing loudly.

"Oi, don't get pissed off for that," Zoro said as Sanji shook of his hand and glared at the swordsman. He turned to the man himself and asked, "Old man, tell me... where are we? And who are you?"

Again, there was a pause before the man answered. "If you want something from someone, it is polite to introduce yourself first."

"'Pose that's true... Well then, I am Roro-,"

"I am Crocus, keeper of the twin cape lighthouse. I am seventy one years old, gemini, blood type AB."

"Can I kill him?" Zoro exclaimed, grabbing at Sandei Kitetsu. Luffy grabbed him, holding him back while laughing her ass off. She whined loudly, "Neh, Zorooooo! Don't kill the funny Ossan!"

Crocus placed his newspaper aside and paused to watch the exchange. "Do you want to know where you are?" He started, but was cut off by the wild captain.

"It's kinda obvious we're in the whale's stomach," Luffy said as Zoro finally succeeded in untangling the girl from him. She fell silent when the lighthouse keeper looked at her, and gave a shrug.

"Yes. You are in Laboon's stomach," Crocus said, staring at the girl in blatant distrust, while Luffy grinned happily to herself. She looked as though she had been awarded a prize for something as simple as giving the right answer. The waves around them suddenly began to wave dangerously, and the boat nearly tipped as it swayed. Instantly, he jumped into a little boat and made for the ladder. He climbed up it quickly, occasionally losing balance and slipping, but eventually making it to the top. "Laboon is slamming himself into red line..."

He disappeared behind a small opening, leaving the crew in the wild waves of the whale's stomach. Usopp was the first to speak up. "Do you think the old man is trying to..."

"Yes. He's probably trying to kill it from the inside," Nami sighed.

"What a horrible way to-"

"Ossan isn't trying to kill the whale!" Luffy defended almost instantly. Zoro glanced at her with curiosity. She stood tall, ignoring the crew's general confusion. She waited for him loyally, but when the door finally flew open, it was not Crocus who returned. Instead, two people stumbled out of the door. Due to the whale's imbalance, they were sent tumbling towards the stomach acid.

"Who are they?" Usopp asked, and Luffy lit up immediately. Zoro recognized that smile, that glint in her eyes... Her arm whipped out, latching onto the two before they hit the acid. Her arm came back. She ignored the man, letting him fly into the mast, but pulled the girl close.

"Vivi! I know why you're doing this and I want to help you!" Luffy said quickly, suddenly quiet. She was sure the words were only heard by Vivi, as the crew seemed more interested in Mr. 9's screams of pain. Vivi's eyes widened, and she pushed herself away from the girl with anger. How did this pirate know who she was?

"Miss Wednesday! What is going on?" Mr. 9 cried, jumping to his feet and lashing out at the pirates, who just looked at him with amusement.

"I have not a clue!" Miss Wednesday snapped, stiffening and glaring at Luffy. Luffy frowned, and glanced at Zoro. He was giving her an odd look.

"I won't let you harm Laboon!" Crocus yelled as he stormed back into whale's stomach. The waves suddenly came to a standstill, and the crowd of people on the ship turned to face him. The two bounty hunters aboard the ship only grinned to each other.

"See, guys? I told you the old man wasn't planning on hurting the whale," Luffy explained, before noticing the two's looks. She brought her fists down on their heads, knocking them to the ground instantly. "Just give it up!"

The crew looked shocked at her actions, but Crocus looked nothing but thankful. He voiced his thanks as he guides the pirates out of the whale's stomach. Luffy marvelled at it, but her attention always returned to the two almost unconscious pirates aboard her ship.

"I wasn't trying to help you... They were just being idiots."

* * *

><p>"My compass is broken!"<p>

Luffy looked up from where she was drenched in paint from head to toe. She had just made a promise to Laboon, one she was sure she couldn't keep, but a way to keep the whale safe. She was admiring her work alongside Zoro when she heard Nami's cry. She instantly went running, ditching her attempts to drag Zoro into a game of tag with her and Usopp.

"What? Did you come with a death wish? Do you have any idea how the Grand Line works?"

"Neh? Nami? What's going on?" Luffy asked, interrupting Crocus' lecture. Crocus turned to glare at the girl, and Nami's look wasn't much better.

"Luffy! Did you know about this?" Nami asked, waving her compass wildly in Luffy's face. Luffy took a step back, a pout on her lips.

"Oh! I grabbed one from those two weirdos," Luffy said, producing said Log Pose from her pocket and giving it to Nami. She had already completely forgotten about the one strapped to Zoro's wrist.

Nami's punches still seemed to leave throbbing bumps on her head, even after all of this time. "What if those weirdos hadn't shown up?" Followed her as she returned to Zoro, rubbing her head with a frown.

"Zooorrooooo! Play tag with Usopp and I!" She whined, tugging on him uselessly. He seemed to get more and more irked as she whined.

"Oi, Luffy. I am not playing a stupid game with you," Zoro snapped after a few moments of this. He sent her a glare that sent Usopp scurrying away, claiming he didn't want to play with the beast. "And you're getting paint all over me."

"So?" She said, stopping in her fight for a moment to stare at Zoro in confusion. She didn't see a single problem with the bright splatters of paint that covered the both of them.

"So? It's messy and I'm trying to sleep."

Luffy was having none of that. With an angry huff, she gave him and extra strong tug. She swore it was just a little, harmless really, but it sent the both of them tumbling. They flew down the hill. Somewhere along the line, they managed to knock Nami over and heard some glass shatter.

At the bottom of the hill, right before they hit the water, they came to a halt. Luffy was beneath Zoro, who hovered over his captain. He glared at her darkly, a scowl on his lips. She looked up at him in an attempt at innocence, and his scowl melted away. "What the fuck, Luffy?"

Her look of innocence was replaced by a childish grin as she beamed at her first mate. "You were being mean, Zoro!"

He looked down at her. Her eyes were wide and happy, her hair in a wild mess around her head. He felt a blush spread across his cheeks. He shifted, moving so their faces weren't so close together. He was being ridiculous. This was no different then waking up with her tangled in his hammock, really. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Marimo! Get the fuck off Luffy-chan!" Sanji yelled, sending a well aimed kick at Zoro's side. It sent him flying off her, and he instantly jumped to his feet.

"What the fuck, Curly Brow?" Zoro yelled, before the both of them were effectively hit over the head by a very irate Nami.

"Luffy!" Nami screeched, walking past the two men and pulling the girl up angrily. She lifted her wrist, showing the remains of what was once a log pose. "Look what you've done! That was our chance at surviving the Grand Line! What were you thinking?"

Luffy looked at the remains with a frown. "Sorry?" She supplied helplessly. Nami let out a growl and it was Zoro who once again came to her rescue.

"Log pose, right?" He asked, beginning to unstrap something from his wrist. Luffy's eyes lit up when he dangled the thing in front of her. She let out a whoop as Nami released her and took the log pose from Zoro. "Luffy picked one up back in Loguetown for you."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot!" Luffy exclaimed, jumping up and down as Nami strapped the new one to her wrist.

"Well... Thank you."

That didn't stop her from hitting her in the back of the head anyways. Luffy just laughed it off, quickly getting distracted when Sanji dropped various plates of food in front of her. She began to stuff her face. If there was one thing she liked about this body, it was how easily she got away with eating however much she wanted! Sanji never complained! The other joined in, inviting Crocus to their little feast and completely forgetting about the two bounty hunters. At least, until they made themselves noticed.

Halfway through the meal, the two burst into the clearing, instantly kneeling before the pirates.

"Please! Please bring us back to our village!" It was the man who was speaking, practically crying. The wimp. "We lost our Log Pose, and we have no ship. We won't try to kill the whale anymore, just please bring us back."

Zoro gave them a look of disgust, but before anyone reasonable could speak up, Luffy chimed in.

"Of course we'll bring you back!" She said. Sanji instantly went off about how generous his beautiful captain was, but everyone ignored him. They were much to busy focusing on how incredibly reckless the pirate was.

"Are you kidding me? We know nothing about these people," Nami said desperately, trying to sway her captain's ridiculous decision. It didn't work. Luffy's face lit up, like she knew something that the others didn't. As soon as he saw it, Zoro let the subject drop. It was his job to follow the captain's orders and as ridiculous as she was, he trusted her. A lot.

"We will return them to their homes," She said, giving Vivi a look that seemed to go unnoticed by all but the girl herself and Zoro. She set down her empty plate and stood. "We are strong enough that if they try anything, they are the one's who'll regret it." Nami gave up after that. No one could argue that. Luffy was insanely strong. Luffy stared at the bounty hunters. "But they should remember we aren't fond of bounty hunters."

She gave no further explanation, said no more. Instead, she bounded over to Zoro and Usopp, begging them to play with her. When they both refused, she told them she would eat their food if they didn't play tag. Even when they agreed, she still snuck something before running off.

Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday stood, feeling slightly scared. For one thing, she knew. Miss Wednesday had more reason to be scared - the captain knew he true identity, after all. Secondly, she was a complete and utter moron! Strong, maybe, but... to put their lives in her hands...

Luffy glanced back at the bounty hunters. What was the organization's name again? She could remember.

Something works... Barbecue Works? Close enough.

She snuck another piece of fish from Zoro's plate as she pondered.

* * *

><p>Just because she was surrounded by bounty hunters, assassins and criminals, did not mean she wasn't going to eat to her hearts intent. She ate as much as possible, even as she became balloon like. She had no intention on stopping.<p>

Perhaps she should seek out Vivi, explain at least half of the truth to her... She was useless at lying, but what choice did she have? She needed Vivi to trust her. Even if she had to fight every single bounty hunter here... well, that wouldn't really be a problem. But she would. She didn't make any move to seek out the girl, but the blue haired girl was having none of that.

Halfway through a dish of food, the princess found her. The small hand hooked onto the back of her shirt and proceeded to drag her from the building. Quickly, she grabbed a plate or two of food. When the girl finally released her, they were in a small side ally. The plates had already been cleared of food, and Luffy was licking her fingers clean. She smiled brightly at the princess, but the action was not well received or returned.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" Vivi asked immediately, her voice nearing dangerous. Now that they were face-to-face, Luffy had no idea how to explain herself. After all, how do you say you made a deal with a weird spirit, travelled back in time to save your nakama, and knew exactly how to save Vivi's kingdom.

"Uhh... It's a bit hard to explain," She stated blankly. Vivi's eyes narrowed on the pirate.

"Tell me. Now!"

"I can't explain!" Luffy said, looking rather horrified at admitting the truth. "But I can fight Crocodile, Vivi. The fact I don't fear his name... confiding in you... is it not enough? I know why you're doing this, and I know you don't want to trust me... But I can help you. Please, let me help you. Alabasta needs it's princess, and I'm not going to let her get hurt."

Luffy stepped back after that, the girl seeming more than a little shell shocked at the confession. Luffy looked worried for a moment, knowing she had said to much. She might as well tell Vivi the truth, right?

"You... know?" Vivi asked, her voice strangely calm despite what she had just heard. It just made Luffy worry more. She only nodded.

"Please... don't freak out. Do what you have to do, even if it means fighting us, but know I won't let any harm come to you." The words didn't seem right, coming out of the captain's mouth. She seemed too childish, too immature to be saying such things. "I know you're scared, but you have nothing to worry about as long as you stay alive."

Vivi stared at her for a few moments. Tears gathered in her eyes, and she just knew she could trust this pirate. She shouldn't, she really shouldn't... but she did. Finally, she nodded, before turning and running the opposite direction.

Luffy stared at her for a whole three seconds before shrugging and running off to eat more food. She had nothing to worry about. Even if Vivi chose not to trust her, she would come around eventually. She had to.

Vivi was no where near as calm, and immediately ran to Igaram's side. The man greeted her with a worried look, as his princess looked very near to tears. She quickly wiped them away, trying to appear strong. She needed to be strong.

"The captain knows everything..." She murmured low enough so only they could hear. She bit her lip to keep from telling him anything. He would only insist they couldn't trust the pirates and where would that get them?

"We will attack and collect her bounty," Igaram stated, pulling out a wanted poster. Her mouth fell open at the price. That idiot... had a bounty this high? But all the same, it made sense. She was strong. While Vivi still had no idea where Luffy had learnt everything, the girl had been honest. Above that, the woman was strong. She could keep her word... "Our secret will be safe."

Vivi nodded, despite the feeling of guilt... She knew it was something they had to do, to keep up appearances... But still. She remembered Luffy's words, and her resolve hardened.

It was when night fell when the nest came to life. The numbered agents and other bounty hunters gathered outside the building where the Straw Hats slept. They stood rather close together, whispering excitedly as Igaram showed them the wanted poster.

"I can't believe that girl is worth forty five million!"

"She's a completely moron!"

"A girl like that? With that bounty?"

Igaram hushed the whispers with a dangerous glare. "We all know to never judge a book by it's cover."

"Still, don't you think... Perhaps her and the swordsman's bounties were confused? He seems much more capable of a forty five million bounty," one of the agents pointed out weakly. Vivi may have agreed at one point in time, but... not anymore.

"Even so, the both of them are knocked out. Even the swordsman drank himself under the table!" Mr. 9 pointed out. He fixed the crown upon his head stiffly, glaring at the agent who had spoke up. Vivi sighed, crossing her arms. How did Luffy expect to survive this one? Vivi shook her head. Why was she becoming so dependent upon the idea of Luffy's help? For years, she had depended on no one except Igaram... But Luffy... she found herself wanteing to trust the pirate. "Besides, there's no way that'll be able to handle all of us."

Miss Monday nodded in agreement, giving a snotty little grin. "We outnumber them by far."

"We will take the valuables from their ship later," Igaram told them sternly, bringing their attention back to the task at hand. "If we kill them, the reward goes down thirty percent. Since the others don't have a bounty on their head, just focus on bringing the Captain alive. The other's lives don't matter."

The square was silent as he finished his orders. If they brought back Straw Hat they would have enough money to feed the village. They needed this more than anything. About to launch into action, the crowd froze upon hearing the smooth sound of a sword leaving its sheath.

"You know, I really don't think my captain would agree." The swordsman's voice was groggy, almost a little drunk, but ready to fight. Everyone spun on their heels to see the man sitting on the roof of a nearby building. His outline was all they could really see, a relaxed shadow sitting in the moonlight. "I won't let you take my captain either, dead or alive."

"Mr. 8! The one in the Haramaki has escaped!" Well, he was a little late to the party.

"He's up there, agent," Vivi said, her voice lacking the usual bite.

"He should be completely unconscious," Mr. 8 said, sounding rather confused. Zoro laughed lowly in response.

"No true swordsman, under and circumstance, allows himself to be overcome by a drink." In the darkness, Zoro climbed to his feet. He seemed even more threatening now, hovering above them and glaring down at the crowd. "At first I was confused by Luffy's comment but it makes much more sense now. This is a nest of bounty hunters. You deceive merry pirates and then take them for all they're worth..." Zoro drifted off. He paused, scratched the back of his head and yawned. He had approximately half an hour until Luffy woke up from a nightmare, and she surely wouldn't react well to his absence. "There are about a hundred pirates here... I'll take you on, Baroque Works."

Gasps were heard throughout the crowd of bounty hunters.

"How do you know that name?" Igaram exclaimed. What business did a pirate have with their very secret society.

"I used to be in this line of work," Zoro started, taking a step towards the edge back. Many of the hunters scattered but few stood strong. How did this man go from a pirate hunter to a pirate? That seemed almost... impossible. "They sent a scout to me. I refused, of course. Why would anyone want to work for a society whose members know nothing of each other? Codenames? No thank you. Of course, the Boss' identity is a mystery as well." Zoro laughed again. "Baroque works."

Igaram lowered his head, a scowl on his face. This... complicated things. Not taking them by surprise... especially the swordsman. They were in danger. "Well, since you know... It doesn't really change much does it? Kill him and capture his captain!"

Zoro disappeared before anyone could make a move. It left the hunters confused and bewildered, some of them thinking they had been hallucinating the entire time.

"Aren't you going to fight?" Zoro mocked. Again, they turned in unison to see the swordsman standing completely relaxed at the centre of their mob.

Luffy woke up violently. Her chest heaved with heavy breaths, her eyes squeezing shut. She didn't want to open them, to see the bloodied bodies around her. Vivi was here this time, and that was the last thing she wanted to see.

She let her breathing calm, slowly coming out of her night terror and coming to the realization it was a dream. It took her more than a few minutes, and when she was sure it was simply a dream, her eyes cracked open.

Luffy was in complete darkness, but at least the soft breathing of her nakama could be heard throughout the room. She slowly stretched out, before realizing a certain warmth was missing from beside her. She was sure she had fallen asleep next to a drunken Zoro...

She burst from the building, nearly tearing down a door in her haste to get out. She was immediately greeted by the sight of unconscious men and women strewn across the streets. She took off down the street, following her gut until she reached the street Zoro was on.

She saw him, defending Vivi from the Explosive Snot man. Relief spread through her being as she saw Zoro unharmed. She let out a long breath she wasn't completely aware she was holding, and instantly ran towards him. Mr. 5 had been thrown backwards by Zoro's attack, completely out of action as far as Luffy was concerned, but the weird woman still hovered above them.

"Hey Zoro! What happened here?" Luffy asked as she approached. Zoro looked up and smirked when he met her eyes. He had hoped to be back before his captain was affected by the nightmares. He knew she could handle them on her own. She was strong but he liked being there for her.

"We landed in a nest of bounty hunters. You knew that though, didn't you, Captain?" Zoro chuckled. He hadn't expected her to know, but he wasn't completely surprised. She was intelligent, just not the kind people saw in others. She knew how to fight, she knew how to access her enemies.

"Uh... yeah," She murmured, feeling guilty. She remembered how easily she had gone after Zoro the first time. She hadn't even listened to him. "Sorry that I fell asleep."

"All good, are you alrig-"

"Were you guys ignoring me?" The girl above them screeched in frustration. She then attempted a one hundred thousand kilo press on Luffy. Zoro's eyes widened in horror, seeing it before she did. The rate she was falling... there was no way.

"Luffy!"

Luffy sidestepped the attack with ease, the girl missing by a few inches and falling through the ground. Luffy childishly stuck her tongue out at the human sized hole in the earth, before walking over to Zoro. His heart was pounding out of control. How had his captain even seen that coming? Even he only processed the attack as she was nearly squashed.

Viv could do nothing but watch in horror. She had barely seen the woman move... the speed... She fell to her knees, her hands covering her mouth as she watched the scene play out. They were both monsters, she was sure... and she knew, just knew, that Luffy could defeat Crocodile and save her people. When she saw Mr. 5 crawl from the wreckage of a house, she instantly let out a squeak.

"If I fail here..." The agent coughed, blood dripping down his chin as he stumbled to towards the duo. Zoro's hand made for his sheathed blade, but Luffy held it steady.

"No," She muttered, forcing his hand away from the sword. "I got this, Zoro."

Vivi was amazed by how easily the man backed down at his captain's orders. He seemed like the type to not take shit or listen to orders. Especially when his life was potentially in danger. But no. The swordsman dropped his hands to his side instantly, going so far as to give his captain a smile.

The captain swung around, her arm shooting forward with enough momentum to send Mr. 5 flying through a row of houses. He was completely unconscious when he finally came to a jerking halt. These two were monsters. The marines definitely didn't get the bounties mixed up! The girl was just as dangerous... and she was putting her trust in her.

She took a few calming breaths as the pirate trotted over to her. Luffy had somehow returned to her normal size, if not slightly bloated.

"Vivi, are you alright? Not hurt, right?" Luffy asked, looking as though she were ready to check Vivi over completely.

Vivi took a deep, shuttering breath before nodding. "I... I am. Why are you helping me?"

Luffy met her eyes, sending her a pained but bright smile. Vivi's breath caught in her throat. There was so, so much pain hidden in those eyes... So much pain, but just as much burning and fiery spirit. The girls voice was soft, gentle, and honest. "You've been fighting for so long, Vivi."

But so had she. She could see it in her eyes. Luffy was fighting, harder than anyone... "Luffy..."

"We'll get a reward, right?" Nami questioned, coming up behind the small group of people. "These monsters can protect you and we can escort you back to your kingdom properly."

"B-but... I have no money," Vivi started, helplessly. If they wanted money... there was no way she could... Is this what they wanted the entire time? Her thoughts flickered back to what Luffy said earlier, about the amount of trust the pirate had in her... The pirate in question began wandering away, whistling innocently to herself. "My kingdom is in trouble right now. ON the verge of war, even. There is a rebellion striking up around the country. I heard of a secret organization: Baroque Works."

"That's what it was!" Luffy laughed to herself and the others ignored the captain. Vivi glanced at her, and then continued,

"They were the ones who sparked the rebellion. Besides that, I was unable to get anymore information. With no other choice, I joined the ranks. I thought if I could find out who was behind it all... he wants to take over my country, you see."

Nami gave a tired sigh, rubbing her temples. "So that's what happening. If you're on the verge of civil war, money must be pretty scarce."

"Oi! That's what you pick out of it?" Zoro snapped. "Who's behind it all?"

Vivi gasped, shaking her head wildly. There was no way she could say it! Everyone would be targeted, including her. Besides, their captain already knew! "If I say anything, you'll all be targeted."

"Don't make her say it," Luffy said strictly, and both her first mate and navigator fell silent. Again, Vivi was amazed at how well they listened to their captain. "He's a shichibukai, but nothing I can't handle."

Heads swivelled towards her, eyes wide. Her head was bowed, but her hands were clenched in angry, shaking fists. Nami nodded to herself. She had seen many amazing things from her captain and had no doubt. She had easily taken down Arlong... this man may be a shichibukai, but he was not a challenge.

"Luffy... How are you so sure you could handle him?" Vivi asked, her voice oddly weak. Luffy decided it didn't suit her.

"Well... Luffy's already punched a shichibukai," Zoro added, remembering the Mihawk incident. He had been unable to lay a mark upon the man, but Luffy... she had so easily sent him stumbling, bruises already showing beneath the skin. She was strong, and he had no doubts she could take whoever this man was.

"What?" Vivi exclaimed, clutching at her chest weakly. This girl really was a monster.

"Oh yeah... I completely forgot about Mihawk!" She hadn't forgotten at all. Every time she saw Zoro's scar, she remembered. The whole scene played out in her head. She would wake up, her fingers pressed against his chest. The scar was rough against her fingers, reminding her of every painful detail of the event. Sometimes she sat awake while he slept after training, staring at the scar or tracing it. Living the same event twice was more painful than she had ever imagined. Igaram appeared next to them, knocking her out of her thoughts. He held three dummies in his arms.

"No!" Luffy said quickly, a dangerous look in her eyes that dared Igaram to challenge her. The man stepped back. "Vivi will be safe with us, but if you go out there alone, you'll die. You're going to stay here, and eventually make it back to Alabasta. Vivi needs you as much as Alabasta does."

They were all left speechless at the captains words. They sounded intelligent, logical... Igaram let the dummies fall, nodding. Luffy burst into a big grin, the danger in her words instantly forgiven.

"Lay low, okay?" She said, before talking off with the princess, swordsman, and navigator in tow. Igaram watched after them, rather shocked at what had just happened. Vivi constantly looked back, worried for Igaram. He soon slid into the shadows, obeying the girl who held his princess' fate in his hands.

Luffy ran through the town, searching for the building the crew had taken lodging in. She found it quickly and slammed the door open. She grabbed Usopp's nose and Sanji's leg, pulling them along with her. "We're leaving!"

They yelled in protest (and Usopp, in pain) as they were dragged roughly towards the Going Merry. They hadn't the slightest clue as to what was going on, but soon found themselves on their ship.

Zoro rolled his eyes upon seeing the two nearly unconscious men. A giant duck hovered over the two, staring at them curiously. Nami and Vivi filed onto the ship moments later, Vivi hugging her duck and stroking him. She was nervous, and her friend's presence was soothing.

"If we set sail up the river, we will enter the ocean and the course will be faster," Vivi instructed. She was worried, but she was almost positive Luffy would be able to protect them. Zoro and Luffy were quick to follow Nami's barked instructions since Sanji and Usopp had dropped off into sleep once more. "Baroque works has about two thousand members. I don't know if there are other towns like this in the area."

As soon as they were on a steady course, Usopp and Sanji seemed to awaken conveniently.

"Can't we stay another night~?" They both whined, only to be hit over the head by Nami. Zoro glanced at her, an amused look on his face.

"You should explain it to them."

"I already did."

"That was pretty fast."

"I gave them the short version."

After that, silence fell over the ship. Only the sound of water lapping against the side of the boat and the wind in the sails was heard. For a period of time, it was almost peaceful in their hectic life.

"It will be morning soon," Vivi murmured, breaking the silence as they left the river. It was strange. They hadn't been followed at all. Zoro shrugged, settling down against the mast. Now that the danger seemed to have passed, he could nap. He had been fighting all night, after all.

"It's a good thing you got away from your pursuers."

Everyone agreed wholeheartedly.

"Watch for the shallows so you don't strike the hull."

"Leave it to me!" Nami exclaimed. She was the best navigator, after all! She suddenly tensed, turning around on her heel. "What?"

"You have a very nice ship," the unknown woman murmured. She sat on the railing above them, her fingers tracing the wood softly. She grinned down at them, looking deceptively innocent and harmless. Vivi froze in fear the moment she saw him, and Zoro was on his feet in an instant.

"Who's this?" Zoro questioned, Sandai Kitetsu already drawn from it's sheath.

"You- you're-," Vivi stuttered fearfully, her eyes never leaving the tall woman.

"Tsk. Allying with pirates, Miss Wednesday?" The woman leant into her palm as she spoke, an amused glint in her eyes.

"Miss All Sunday!" Vivi finally managed, to fearful to do anything but stare. The other's, however, had no such restraints. Zoro's sword was pointed at the woman, just as was Usopp's slingshot. Behind them, Sanji stood poised and ready to fight.

"Who is this?" Zoro repeated. The entire time, his eyes had not left his captain. He was waiting for the demand, the order, either to attack or step back. Instead, he saw that look in her eyes... How was this woman? Vivi, he understood, but this woman?

"She's Miss All Sunday," Vivi informed them. "She's the Boss' partner. Crocodile's partner!"

"It's rather pathetic tif you actually believe that by allying with pirates, you can save your country."

Luffy frowned, turning back to Miss All Sunday. "I don't want you on my ship," She said. The words seemed to be ground out, almost painfully and definitely forced. She gave her crew a look, and they immediately stepped down from their attack on Robin. Robin looked down at the captain with well hidden surprise. "I won't let any harm come to my crew."

"I'm not under any orders, so I am not going to fight you," Robin announced with a shrug. Gracefully, she jumped from the balcony and landed on the deck in front of the captain. An unknown force made a grab for Luffy's straw hat, but Luffy snatched it back immediately. "So you're the famous Straw Hat Captain... Monkey D. Luffy. It's all very bad luck. First, you taken in a princess that Baroque works wants dead... There aren't many pirates here. How do you hope to defend her? You probably won't even survive the place your Log Pose is directing you to."

Nami gaped and stared at her Log Pose. What could be so dangerous?

"The next place is Little Garden," Robin said with a frown. "Even if we did nothing to stop you, you wouldn't make it to Alabasta. But then, you don't usually accept help, do you?"

She produced a pose, which Luffy stared at. "I won't let anyone but fate choose our route. You aren't the boss of this ship."

Luffy took the Log Pose from Robin's hand, easily crushing it within her palm. Everyone gave a horrified shout, especially a horrified looking Vivi. Miss All Sunday just smiled mysteriously in response.

"Very interesting. Well, I will be going then."

She didn't make a move to attack anyone as she left, just hopped off the deck and rode off on her giant turtle. Luffy's eyes followed her until she disappeared on the horizon. It was only then that Zoro approached the captain. She was shaking, and looked so close to tears... He sighed, reaching out and grabbing her shoulder. She instantly fell against him, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

Viv watched the scene with a unsure expression. She knew the captain wasn't weak, far from, but this reaction wasn't exactly a vote of confidence. She watched the swordsman wrap his arms around her, and quickly averted her eyes. She felt as though she were intruding on something private when she saw the two together. She couldn't help but wonder if they had anything other then a captain/first mate bond... At least, from Luffy's perspective. As far as Zoro was concerned, everyone could see the way he looked at the captain.

Instead, she turned to Nami, who was still watching the horizon with a scowl. "I don't understand what that woman is thinking!"

"Trying to understand is a waste of time, Vivi," Nami replied snappishly. Vivi quickly averted her eyes.

"Is it really alright for me to be on your ship? I'm only a burden..."

"What are you talking about?" It didn't take Luffy long to hop away from Zoro. The man managed to hide how disappointed he was, but his eyes followed her. Maybe Vivi was just reading into a little too much. "You're our friend, Vivi. I told you I would protect you, didn't I?"

Vivi looked taken aback. She had no idea how the Captain could trust her so easily. It completely stumped her. Quite honestly, she didn't even want to look into it.

Nami pulled on Luffy's cheek, stretching it in annoyance. "It's no thanks to you that we're marked for death!"

She released Luffy's cheek and it snapped back with a loud elastic sound. Lufffy pouted, clutching her cheek despite there being no pain, and whined loudly. Zoro just rolled his eyes and settled back against the deck. Finally, some rest...

"I'm hungry! Sanji, make me food!"

"Anything for you, my sweetest captain!"

"Make something for Zoro too! He fought all night!"

"Bloody marimo..."

Or not.


	6. We're All Monsters

"The thermometer is just broken, that's all," Nami muttered, forcing herself into a sitting position. "Just a bit of heatstroke. No one can have a fever that high…"

Vivi, Luffy, Usopp and Sanji just stared at her as she made her way to the door, frowns and worry clear on their face. It was the captain who spoke up first, however.

"No."

Nami paused on her journey to the stairs and stared at Luffy, her eyes narrowing. Even with her face flushed in her fever, she managed to look threatening. "And why not?"

"You're sick."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are," Luffy insisted stubbornly. "Go back to bed."

"We… we need to get to Alabasta, Luffy. You understand that, right?"

Luffy shook her head.

"We need you to get better, so that we can get to Alabasta. No one here can navigate like you. The faster we get you to a doctor, the faster we get to Alabasta." Usopp, Vivi, and Sanji were looking openly shocked that their captain was saying something intelligent. "Captains orders: Go to bed and rest!"

"No!"

Nami tried to push past Luffy, but Luffy didn't allow her through. She blocked the entry, not allowing the navigator to push through at at all.

"Please, lay down. Nami!"

Nami ground her teeth, clearly annoyed and stressed. She couldn't handle this right now. And being sick? That just made it worse. "Vivi, read the paper in my drawer. After that, you'll know why we need to hurry. You'll understand. I'm sorry I hid it..."

After that, Nami pushed past Luffy stubbornly. Sanji followed her, intent on protecting his precious mapmaker from the dangers of her fever. Usopp and Luffy followed, leaving Vivi to read the newspaper clipping in silence.

"Please, just lie down for a while. Until the next island," Luffy insisted, but Nami didn't listen.

"I'm fine, Luffy!"

Zoro sighed as the bickering girls interrupted his training, and dropped his weights to look at Luffy and Nami.

"What is it now?" Zoro asked, glancing at his frowning captain, and ignoring Nami's angered shriek.

"Nami is sick, and she won't rest," Luffy practically growled, watching her navigator closely.

"Why don't you just knock her out then?" Zoro suggested.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"She's sick, it'll hurt her."

"Maybe it'd do her some go-!"

"ZORO!" They were interrupted by Nami screeching at the top of her lungs. The two turned to her, confused. The navigator was panting slightly from the exertion of the little energy that remained, and pointing to the eternal pose, which Zoro was supposed to be keeping an eye on. "We are going in the wrong direction completely! You were supposed to watch!"

"I have been watching!" Zoro argued angrily. Screw being sick, there was no way he was taking this from the sea witch. "We have been heading in the direction of... that cloud!" He pointed to a large cloud in the sky. "See?"

"Clouds change!" Nami yelled at him, before stalking off to fix their route, muttering something about idiots and wind. Sanji and Usopp quickly followed, trying to help Nami and keep her from stressing her body further.

"She's a demon," Zoro muttered to himself, but loud enough for Luffy to hear. Luffy huffed.

"Zoooro! She's sick! Don't be mean!" She pouted, before wandering off after Nami to help as well.

"Women…"

Zoro didn't notice Luffy's shoulders stiffen at the word.

* * *

><p>"Zoro!" Luffy called from the deck, looking up at the mentioned man. Said man just turned to look at the girl, his eyebrows raised. "Can you see a doctor yet?!"<p>

Usopp stared at the girl for a moment. "Luffy, you can't just see a doctor! Plus we are in the middle of nowhere!"

Luffy shook her head stubbornly. "If we look hard enough we can find one! I'm sure of it!"

She smiled mysteriously, leaving Usopp confused beyond belief.

"Luffy, we are in the middle of nowhere! We won't see anyone for miles, let alone a doctor! People don't just walk on water."

"Shut up, you two. There is someone right there."

Zoro's words caused the two to turn on their heels to face the man. Luffy's eyes immediately hardened, and Usopp wisely backed away.

"I'm going to kill this bastard," she muttered quietly to herself. Before they could say anything, their attention was captured by the ship as it slowly rose from the water. Usopp gaped at it, amazed that it had been hidden under the water. Zoro, on the other hand, remained neutral. It didn't take long for the entire submarine to be emerged from the water. The straw hats watched as it slowly unfurled itself, water dripping from the metal. A pirate flag shot into the air.

"We do not have time for this," She head Zoro mutter behind her through clenched teeth. Usopp sputtered on about facing these mysterious pirates, and the disadvantages they faced.

Luffy took a few steps forward, and instantly, they were surrounded. Luffy just looked down, hiding her face in her hat. She remembered this. She would never forget this. What this man had done to his people – to Chopper.

Anyone could see the anger practically rolling off of her.

"Oi! What's this racket about?" Sanji had appeared, only to freeze as he took in the scene before him. Calmly, though his eyes showed his anger, Sanji lit a cigarette. "So… My question hasn't been answered."

"We're kinda under attack…" His wonderful, beautiful captain was surrounded by pirates… How dare they? "Our boat, at least."

"That's what I thought…" Sanji muttered, taking a long, deep breath of nicotine, before exhaling steadily. "From the look of it."

"Captain?" Zoro asked, ignoring Sanji and staring lazily around at the pirates.

"We are in a hurry," Luffy warned. She wasn't sure if she could let Wapol get away this meeting… But she knew Chopper needed Wapol to return to make him join her… but she didn't want to see him hurt again… "Please… just leave."

"No… I don't think we will."

The voice came from a huge man eating meat off of a knife.

"You lot are pretty pathetic pirates…" Wapol exclaimed, before biting the knife. And eating it. Luffy shivered. That was still really freaky. "I might as well ask. We were heading to Drum kingdom. Would you by chance happen to have an Eternal pose, or even a Log pose on you?"

"Nope. Ain't got one," Sanji replied, "Ain't heard of that place either."

Luffy sat on the rail and glared down at Wapol. "That's all. Now get out of here. We are in a rush, and we don't have time to waste on you."

"Well then… we'll just have to take all your jewels and your ship…" Wapol turned to take a bite of the ship, but Luffy had already launched herself at him.

"GET YOUR FITHY LIPS OFF OF MARY, BASTARD!" She screamed, ignoring the battle that was now going on around her. Wapol paused, just staring at her.

"I was about to enjoy a good meal…" He sighed.

She heard a few of Wapol's crew laugh before she became trapped in Wapol's mouth. Outside, there were shouts of indignant anger as Zoro and Sanji fought to get closer to her, but she already had in under control. Her arms stretched out across the deck and farther, only to snap back. She drove her fists directly against his chest, both effectively causing him to release her, as well as send him flying towards the unknown.

Luffy stood up and dusted herself off, looking slightly annoyed, as Wapol's crew fled and began the chase after Wapol. Zoro was outright laughing at them, and Sanji fretted over her wellbeing.

"W-Who was that…?" Usopp muttered, watching with slight disbelief as the ship retreated.

"Who cares? He could have hurt Luffy-Chan!" Sanji turned to where the girl seemed to be seething with anger. "Luffy-Chan?"

"I hope he drowns!" Luffy huffed angrily before turning on her heel and disappearing below to sit beside Nami as she slept.

* * *

><p>Days has passed since Wapol's attack. With each passing day, they seemed to grow shorter and colder. It was due to this fact, that roughly half of the crew stood on deck, wrapped tightly in heavy jackets, and sipping their hot chocolate as Vivi explained.<p>

"The islands themselves have four different categories," Vivi began. "Winter, Spring, Summer, and Autumn. Each of them, in turn, have their own four seasons. As we grow closer to an island, the climate is going to stabilize."

Sanji nodded along to the words, his eyes scanning the horizon from the front of the ship where he had been listening.

"That would mean that we are most likely nearing an island?" He asked, after taking a long drag from the cancer stick held loosely between his fingers.

"Yes," Vivi agreed. "It should come into view sometime soon."

Sanji was about to say something about how knowledgeable or amazing Vivi was, when he was cut off by Usopp's shout from the Crows nest. "She's right! I see it! An island!"

"Oi! Of course Vivi-chan is going to be right!" Sanji yelled up in Usopp's general direction. No one even noticed the swordsman leave the deck as Usopp muttered something under his breath.

Vivi only sighed as they began to bicker, walking towards the front of the deck. She narrowed her eyes, trying to find the island that had barely appeared on the horizon. The sniper was impressive, to have seen it at such a distance.

She could only hope they would make it there in good time. Nami needed to survive.

* * *

><p>Below deck Luffy had not, and would not, leave Nami's side. The girl fretted over any change she saw in the girl. She tried cheering her up, fooled around and almost anything she could think of. But it had no affect on the girls condition.<p>

It was hard to see Nami so weak, so sick. She knew she would be safe, feeling better in no time under the old witches care. But she couldn't help the fear that sat in her stomach. Fear that something had changed, that it may not go as smoothly as last time. Even a day late, Luffy knew the consequences... And she refused to allow herself to think of what exactly that would mean.

She sighed, dropping her head down onto the bed next to Nami's head. "It'll be okay, I promise," She murmured. "Chopper - You'll get to meet Chopper! He's funny. Oh - Chopper and that old witch will fix you right up and you'll be feeling better in no time. I promise, okay? And guess what? We're going to have a new Nakama too! I've missed Chopper..."

She drifted off as she heard the nearly silent steps of the green haired swordsman. She didn't lift her head, but shifted so she could face him. She smiled. "Hey, Zoro."

Zoro dropped down on the floor next to Luffy, holding out a mug. It instantly caught Luffy's attention, and she sat up. Her smile seemed to brighten upon seeing the brown liquid in the mug. "Hot chocolate! Thanks, Zoro!"

She chugged it back, despite the heat of the burning liquid.

"Usopp spotted an island," He informed her, and she felt a warmth flood through her that had nothing to do with the hot chocolate. "We should be there soon."

Luffy nodded, turning back to Nami. "Hear that, Nami? There's an island! We'll get you a doctor."

Luffy made no move to leave Nami's side, even as Zoro told her that he would watch Nami. She only shook her head, smiling and saying, "We have time."

As excited as she was to see the island, where Chopper would surely join them once again, she wanted to stay with Nami. Nami was who needed her at this moment. And so she remained at Nami's side until she heard Vivi call for her. She glanced over at Zoro, who gave her a nod in reply, before exiting the room.

Above board, they had begun to guide the ship into a canal that lead inland. Luffy immediately assumed her usual place on the figurehead. She smiled down at the face of Merry, albeit somewhat sadly. She patted it gently, before turning her gaze to the island.

"The mountains are pretty cool, ne?" Luffy exclaimed, ogling at the odd shape of them once again. Vivi and Sanji leaned against the rails behind her, letting the masts and wind do the rest of the work. They nodded in agreement.

"Luffy-chan, you should probably put a jacket on," Sanji said, holding up thick red coat. Luffy turned to stare at it, and it took another moment for it to click.

"I'm not cold," She said, surprised the words were true, as she watched the snow fall softly.

"Eh!?" Vivi gasped. "But it's fourteen degrees out! That's when bears start to hibernate."

Sanji glanced at her, not wanting to fight, but not wanting his precious captain sick either. "At least put it on, just in case?"

Luffy didn't argue it, and took the jacket from Sanji. She slipped it on, if only to please the cook. She still didn't like her scars being covered. She needed them, if only to keep the constant reminder.

A few minutes later, and they were nearing the end of the canal. Zoro had made an appearance at some point during this time.

"Who is going to look for a doctor?" He asked, looking around. Instantly, Sanji volunteered. Eyes toward their captain, who only looked up, grinning.

The others followed her gaze, surprised to see a large group of people watching them. A taller man, the seemingly leader, stepped forward. "Turn your ship around and leave now."

"We only need a doctor," Luffy said, hopping off the figurehead. "We have a sick person on board-"

She was cut off by a villagers stray yell, "Don't try your dirty tricks on us, Pirates!"

There was a following of murmurs and yells from the crowd, agreeing and even adding threats.

Sanji sighed, taking another deep drag of smoke. "We just met, and they already don't like us."

There was a gunshot, and a badly aimed one at that. It came from an intimidated villager, who scuttled backwards seconds later.

The gunshot had missed, and thank the lord for that. Luffy clenched her fist at her side, willing herself not to attack the man who had shot. For once, she had control. Sanji, on the other side, let out a shout of anger, stalking forward.

"Wait! Sanji!" Vivi instantaneously intercepted him, holding his shoulder. "Stop."

And before the second bullet could be shot, Luffy threw herself in front of the pair.

"Please." Her voice was pleading, as she watched the villagers that surrounded them. After a moment of frightening silence, she dropped to her knees. "Please, Nami is ill, we need a doctor... please, call a doctor for us. We mean you no harm."

The villagers seemed in awe as they watched the Captain drop to her knees before them. A pirate? On her knees? Surely it was some type of dirty trick! There was a pause, before that leader-like man stepped forward.

"I will take you to the village," he said, but his eyes remained suspicious. He ignored the incredulous looks of the other villagers, and signalled for them to come down. "Come with me."

Luffy stood, smiling back at her crew who watched on in shock. Of course they had expected her to get angry, perhaps even violent. But not that. Not to drop to her knees and ask for help.

Out of anyone, Vivi seemed the most surprise. The carefree captain having even a tiny piece of common sense? But she was relieved, as collected Nami from the room. The villager's eyes were watchful, untrustworthy, on each action they made. But it was to be expected. No matter what they did, they were still the enemy.

"But be warned," the man said, as they made their way off the ship, "The only doctor we have on this island is a witch."

"Huh?" Vivi looked up curious, and slightly worried. "A witch?"

She supposed she should not have been surprised to see that Luffy had either not heard, or had completely ignored this warning. Did she not worry about who that had to put their trust in? That perhaps this 'witch' was not the best help?

She opened her mouth to say something, but fell silent when the Straw Hat Captain turned and smiled brightly at her. But it wasn't the wide, goofy smile that got her, but the female pirates eyes. They were filled with something similar to relief. "Isn't it great, Vivi? Nami's gonna be okay!

* * *

><p>Once Nami was safely inside, wrapped in more blankets and under the care of Dalton, Vivi and Sanji, Luffy made her leave. Now that she knew everything was going fine, and that Nami would be safe, there was no shame in having a little fun. Right?<p>

"Oi! Luffy! No fair, you're too strong!" Usopp complained loudly as he was pelted with a snow ball. Luffy pouted in return, rewarded with a snowball in her own face a moment later. The pout disappeared, a smile appearing once more as she wiped the snow from her face.

"Sorry, Usopp!" She said, not sounding very sorry at all. He just rolled his eyes, brushing the snow off of himself.

"Let's just make snowmen!" Usopp said, as she lifted another snowball. She instantly dropped the snowball, literally bouncing forward.

"Yeah!" She said, excited, instantly dropping down and beginning to roll up the ball she had dropped. It didn't take long for the two of them to have a few odd snowmen propped up along the sidewalk.

The nicer ones were obviously made by the sharpshooter. The Captain didn't seem to have the time, concentration, or patience than to make anything other than a few blobs of snow piled on top of each other with sticks jutting out at random angles. Of course, Luffy tried to pass them off as members of her crew. As far as Usopp was concerned, he looked absolutely nothing like the oddly shaped snowman with a long stick for a nose. His own had much more taste, finely carved out of the snow.

Perhaps it was due to how childish the captain was being, but the duo attracted a rather large amount of attention. Some of her antics even managed to draw smiles from the villagers, who had previously watched them with fear and anger. Some went as far as to show concern, mainly for Luffy. At least three people had suggested she put on some proper pants so her legs didn't freeze.

"Ne? I'm not cold!" She would reply, brushing off any warnings. The people would simply go on their way after that. It was only when they made the monstrous snowman outside of the window, that Vivi demanded they come inside immediately.

Luffy, for once, sat patiently as Dalton explained everything to the small group. She remained silent as he explained the mountains, the castle, and the witch who lived there. How she would come to the village at random times, find sick patients, treat them, and take what she decided was an appropriate charge.

It was only when he explained the odd beast that traveled with the witch, that Luffy's face broke into a wide smile. She said nothing, but she was obviously anticipating something.

Luffy glanced over at her navigator, reaching out to take her hand.

"Nami, Nami!" She spoke quietly, although sounded excited. A moment later, against all odds, Nami opened her eyes and gazed at her female captain. "Listen. The only doctor is on top of a mountain, so we're gonna climb it, okay?"

Nami winced openly at the girls loud voice, and even more so as she heard from behind Luffy, "Don't be ridiculous! How do you expect you're going to achieve that?"

"I'm going to carry her on my back," Luffy said, confidence in her voice.

"Luffy-chan," Sanji said calmly, moving to face his captain. "I don't think that's the best idea-"

"No! I can do it," Luffy insisted, "The sooner she sees the doctor, the sooner she gets better."

Sanji stopped, not willing to really fight with a lady. But Vivi had no such reserves. "Do you see how high it is! You'll only end up killing both of you."

Luffy shook her, opening her mouth to reply, but was cut off. Nami had managed to lift one hand out of the covers, though the affect it had on her was obvious. She smiled, "I... I'm counting on you, Captain."

Luffy took Nami's hand, and shook as if making a deal. "Atta girl, leave everything to me, okay?"

* * *

><p>"Wait! Stop!"<p>

Sanji froze, just as his foot was inches away from the small creature. He dropped his foot to the ground, not taking his eyes off of the creature. But the creature did not seem the least bit interested with Sanji anymore. It had turned to look up at the female captain, it's face looking puzzled.

The captain smiled, and despite Sanji's warnings, shifted Nami on her back and knelt down in front of the creature.

"Luffy-chan!" Sanji's voice held a note of panic as she reached for the small creature. If these were the creatures Dalton had told them about - and they probably were- they were dangerous. He stepped forward, tense and ready to attack, but to his surprise, the creature looked up at her curiously. Instead of attacking it, the Lapin reached for the hand offered. Luffy giggled, petting the Lapin's head.

"They aren't so bad," She laughed, peeking up at Sanji. Luffy pulled her hand back, to support Nami again. "Lapin-chan, we need to get to that mountain, to help out friend. Will you help us?"

Sanji looked on, extremely doubtful, but said nothing. Again, he was surprised as the tiny creature nodded, as if understanding the captains words. Luffy rose, turning back to the mountain. "Thanks, Lapin-chan!"

The Lapin followed her movements, before finally hopping away. Sanji watched it disappear in shock.

"We'll be fine, let's go!" She told the cook, grinning widely. Avalanche averted.

"Of course, Luffy-chan!" Sanji managed in his amazement. Could his captain truly connect at that level with animals? She was certainly incredible, and he could only imagine what other things she could do.

With Luffy now leading the way, they resumed their trek towards the mountain. hey were nearing the base of the mountain when an obnoxious voice hit their ears.

"Well, what is this I see? It seems to be none other than the failure of a captain pirate that dared to lay a hand on me!"

Luffy and Sanji turned around, glaring at the person - if you could call him that - the voice belonged to. Wapol. She wanted nothing more than to punch this person so hard he went flying into oblivion once more, but she was help back for obvious reasons. She was not able to attack without harming Nami, and Nami was admittedly weaker than normal. She would be unable to handle the affects of the Haosoku Haki. And beyond these reasons, if she sent him away once more, where would that leave Chopper? Chopper needed this fight.

"Shit," Sanji cursed softly, his voice flooding with concern and undisguised anger. "Luffy-chan, take Nami-san and hurry up to the witch, I'll take care of this."

Sanji shifted so he stood in front of Luffy protectively, and she was painfully reminded of that.

"I fear, gentlemen, I cannot allow you to execute my Captain as long as I am standing."

She winced, wanting so much to put herself between Wapol and Sanji. It was only Nami that kept her from carrying through with her thoughts and instead cowered to prevent Wapol from making a cheap shot at Nami. However, before either man could make a move, something flew through the sky. It kicked up a lot of snow and it was only when it cleared that Luffy could clearly see the pack of Lapin. Clinging to the back of who seemed to be the boss Lapin, the baby Lapin seemed to beam down at her.

Sanji had disappeared, and when Luffy scanned the scene for her lost Nakama, found him out cold under the weight of a larger Lapin. She winced slightly as the Lapin stepped off of the cook, easily plucking him out of the deep snow and throwing the limp body in her direction. She scrambled - carefully, Nami was still on her back - and caught him nearly effortlessly. She held him carefully, adjusting him in her arms. The baby lapin sent her a signature muscle flex, indicating that they would take care of Wapol for her. Her face spilt into a wide grin.

"Thanks Lapin-chan, Chief Lapin-chan! Do your best!" Luffy yelled to the overgrown rabbits as she took off over the snowing mountains. She turned her attention immediately to the incapacitated cook and ill navigator and began to make sure they would be comfortable for the climb up the mountain.

The Lapins turned their attention from the seemingly not-human girl and instead focused on the man who had caused so much pain to the island of Drum.

Only moments ago the kit had rushed to them, excited and worried, speaking of the girl who could not only understand him but talk to him. She had protected him from her own pack member. He continued frantically about how she was being attacked by that nightmare of a human.

Of course they had wasted no time rushing to her side. They were not the type that would pass up revenge on someone who had done so much damage not only to them, but their island. They would defeat him for her and if they could not they would hold him off for as long as possible.

"Damn overgrown rabbits! Damn rubber wench! How dare they?! I am the king!" Wapol yelled at everyone within hearing range, very obviously angered at the lack of respect he so clearly believed he deserved. "Is that not right, Chess? Marimo?!"

"Of course, Your Majesty," Chess rushed to assure the leader.

"They will pay for their disrespect to the King of Drum Island!" Marimo added before shifting into a fighting stance.

"That's right! I am the king! I will not dirty my hands with these fools! Chess, Marimo, get rid of them for me!" Wapol barked irritably, sitting back and absentmindedly munching on the closest thing he could reach, which just so happened to be a chunk of wood. "But... Leave the rubber wench. She's mine."

"Yes sir!" The saluted in union before commencing their attack on the Lapin.

It was not long before Luffy reached the base of the mountain. She let out a long breath, her face lit with relief and excitement. Soon she would be able to see Chopper again and get Sanji and Nami help! The Lapin knocking Sanji out and possibly injuring his back definitely messed with her plan but if she thought about it, it was most likely working to her advantage. If Sanji damaged his hands climbing up the mountain he wouldn't be able to cook anymore delicious food! Yes, it certainly worked in her favor.

She shook her head, clearing it of the thoughts and instead focused only on climbing the mountain.

Luffy immediately removed her coat, putting it around Nami and making sure she would be secure on her back before she turned to Sanji. This was turning out to be much more like the first time than she desired, but she could not help it. Luffy frowned slightly as she adjusted the positions, before finally clamping her teeth around Sanji's coat. It was a little bit more awkward this time, seeing as she had two lumps protruding from her chest. Still, she would manage. Her eyes shone with determination and she began to climb the 5000 meter vertical mountain.

It wasn't as bad - although, as foreseen, slightly awkward - as the first time. Luffy did not slip, and her hands remained in relatively decent condition. Not once did she lose grip on either of her Nakama, something she had worried about since she began to climb the mountain. Eventually, frostbite did began to sneak up on her, spreading slowly across her fingers. She felt nothing, only filled with a burning determination to find Chopper, to having him fix her nakama. Even so, it was odd that the cold did not seem to affect her.

After what seemed like an hour of scaling the enormous mountain, Luffy finally reached the top. She was admittedly tired, but not nearly as exhausted as she was the first time. She pulled them over the lip of the mountain and instantly lay Sanji gently on the ice as she gathered herself.

The Doctor did not appear. Nor did Chopper. Perhaps she had played with and tested time a little too much. She wasn't sure. But what she was sure of, was the she needed to get her nakama out of the cold immediately.

She sighed, shifting Nami on her back and carefully picking Sanji up once more. She made her way towards the castle. It took her quite a while to find the room that Nami had been tended to in before, but it was the only room that seemed to be unthawed.

First, she moved Sanji to the bed he had laid in before. She put him down carefully, not wanting to injure him further. Then she did the same with Nami. She carefully removed Nami's coats, which were now wet and cold. She covered the navigator in blankets, before throwing more wood into the fire pit. She walked to the other room, easing Sanji out of his coat, and covering him with warm blankets as well.

It was only when she finished this, did she notice her own frostbitten fingers. She had been too preoccupied with saving her Nakama she had not noticed her injuries. But now that she had, she noticed that while her fingers and body felt slightly numb, no doubt from the cold, she felt no pain.

_Go to another room._

Aiyume's voice sounded, but there was no sight of her. Luffy glanced back at her Nakama, and decided they would be found rather quickly upon the doctors' arrival. She took off down the hall, finding a small, empty room.

Instantly, Aiyume appeared next to her, and began to fret about Luffy's injuries.

"Be more careful!" The ghost-like woman snapped, taking Luffy's hand. The numbness began to fade. Luffy didn't really notice. She was focused on Aiyume. Her form, before almost like water, now seemed... thicker? Stronger? More like oil, perhaps. When she touched objects, it no longer rippled like water. "Are you even listening to me!?"

Luffy looked up at her face, just realizing that Aiyume had been speaking to her the entire time. "What?"

Aiyume let out a frustrated noise, dropping Luffy's hands. "Why do I even bother trying to deal with you?"

Luffy shrugged, grinning at the woman who just scowled back. Luffy dropped her eyes down to her hands, which still appeared frostbitten, but there was no numbness.

"Why can't you do this with them?" She asked, and jerked her head towards the quickly healing wounds and then the general direction of her nakama.

Aiyume opened her mouth, undoubtedly to snap about it just being "part of their connection", but was silenced as the sound of footsteps and the clanking of hooves echoed down the hall.

"Chopp-" Luffy began, only to have a hand slapped over her mouth. Her eyes turned to Aiyume questioningly but she wisely remained silent as the sounds grew closer.

"I smell humans!" She could hear Chopper from outside the room she and Aiyume were in. Luffy sucked in a breath, and just relished in the sound of her doctor, her nakama. Oh how she wanted to burst out of the room and pull the little reindeer into her arms.

"Are you sure, Chopper?" And it was the witch. To be honest, Luffy was happy to hear her voice too. Help was on the way to her nakama.

"Yes, Doctorine. I can smell three of them," Chopper continued and Luffy squirmed slightly as she was made to sit here, unable to run to her nakama.

The voices began to fade as the two doctors made way for the room where her nakama lay, passing by the room without hesitation. It seemed that Chopper did not notice her scent lead here and she could not help but be disappointed. There was a few moments of silence and then a yelp from Chopper as he realized the state of the pirates.

Aiyume finally relaxed back, though her face remained serious. "Just let them do their thing," Aiyume said lightly. "The last thing they need is you chasing Chopper around for however long."

Luffy nodded mutely and relaxed back as well, leaning heavily against the icy wall. They collapsed into a semi-comfortable silence. Luffy listened for any noises. As the minutes ticked by the young captain began to grow more and more impatient, practically shaking with excitement. And finally, Chopper seemed to notice that one of the humans went missing.

The sound of his hooves on the icy floor echoed down the hall and paused outside of the room she sat in. Luffy looked around wildly but Aiyume had disappeared. She sighed, raising to her feet and swinging the door open without a second thought.

"You found me," She announced cheerfully, a small quiver in her voice as she scanned Chopper, her soon to be Nakama. The poor reindeer was frozen in shock, looking up at her. She grinned widely, crouching down so she was level with the little reindeer. "Thank you for taking care of my Nakama... They were in pretty bad condition."

The reindeer remained speechless and shell shocked, but his eyes visibly lit up at the word 'nakama'. Luffy caught this and her smile brightened the slightest.

"Chopper, right? Oh, It's okay, I know you can talk," Luffy said confidently, trying to draw more of a response from the scared reindeer. Her entire body was shaking with barely contained excitement. "I heard you and the doctor talking. You're a doctor too, right? That's amazing!"

That seemed to do the trick. Chopper broke out of his trance and threw himself backwards, away from Luffy.

"Oh shut up you stupid human - I don't want to hear that! I don't care what you say you-" Chopper stuttered out, obviously very happy.

Luffy straightened herself, chuckling to herself. She rubbed her hands together, trying not to jump at Chopper and hug him. It would do no good to scare him away at this point. However, he froze upon seeing her frozen hands. His doctor instinct immediately took over, and he leapt into action.

"Y-Your hands!" Chopper gasped, moving forward to carefully take a closer look. She offered them up without thinking twice, knowing the damage he would find was minimal. Instantly, he frowned. The frostbite was healing by itself, though obviously not treated. It was obviously worse than the other two - or at least was, before it began to heal. "It's frostbite! What did you do, climb the mountain with your bare hands?"

He had said jokingly as he began to drag her toward the infirmary. What he certainly did not expect was her to nod with a huge smile as she allowed him to lead her down the hall.

"Well I did have gloves on," She added after a moment, her grin still in place as they entered the room.

"You what!?" Chopper gasped, staring up at her with wide eyes. "But it's a 5,000 meter direct slope!"

Doctorine looked up at the exclamation from the small doctor. She didn't seem the least bit surprised to see Luffy trailing behind the small doctor. Chopper had said there were three humans about. "What is it Chopper?"

"She's got -had- major frostbite - she climbed the mountain-" Chopper explained, frantically and unable to address his point correctly. "Doctorine, you have to see this!"

The female doctor left what she was doing to see what Chopper was going on about, but she honestly hadn't expected the wounds she saw. At the rate they were healing... There would not be a single blemish left within a few hours. "Impressive. Get her cleaned up and make sure there is no other damage."

Chopper nodded, pulling Luffy over to a free bed. His face was set into one of determination as he gathered the supplies that he would need, pointedly avoiding eye contact as he did so. Finally he returned to her side, and she grinned at him. He couldn't help but smile back, but it was a lot more shy now.

"Please remove your shirt so I can treat and dress any remaining sores," He said professionally, and reached for a cream that would sooth the sores.

Luffy shrugged off the red vest, throwing it aside and letting Chopper begin his treatment. He began to put the salve on the remaining sores and spots that frostbite had seemed to catch. It probably didn't need it - the wounds on her chest were healing just as well as the others. However, as he continued to treat her, he couldn't help but notice of the identical scars that were etched into her upper back. He continued his treatment without saying anything, but frowned when he saw the scars on her lower back.

Still, he said nothing and instead began to dress the wounds, covering her in bandages. Once more, his eyes found the location of the now covered scars, his eyebrows knitting together as he thought.

Those scars... she shouldn't even be alive! To survive a wound of such extremes? By the way the scars were shaped, it had been caused by some type of blade, and if he was correct, the scar pattern was that of one who had an execution. But that would mean that the blade would have pierced her lungs, making it all the more impossible for her to survive! She should have been killed instantly, so how?

"Chopper?" Luffy's voice brought him out of his thoughts. She was frowning as she stared at the bandages, obviously unhappy about the scars being covered up. But she continued jokingly, "If you stare any harder, I think you'll burn a hole through the bandages and then you'd have to redo them."

He was completely startled by this and jumped back. Her lips turned up into a smile once more as she watched him.

"Say, Chopper? How about you join my pirate crew? We really need a doctor, and with you traveling with us, I think it'd be really awesome! What'dya say?" Luffy asked, giving the doctor a strangely charming, toothy grin. She knew the answer but she was ultimately determined to have him rejoin her crew.

"Wh-what are you saying!? No was am I joining you! Y-you're just a lowlife human, and I'm a reindeer! I can't be a pirate and I won't be your nakama!" He yelled at the female captain before running out of the room.

Luffy did not follow him, and instead sat shaking, her eyes closed. The neutral expression on her face hid the internal battle she suddenly faced. She knew - She knew that Chopper would join the crew, would be her nakama again, but it was hard, so hard, to hear those words from him.

Chopper stood tall, brave. He fought well but it was a losing battle. Already so many of his nakama had fallen, but Chopper- Chopper, bloodied and exhausted, fought.

"Just go, Chopper, please," Luffy had begged, but Chopper still remained.

"No! You're my nakama!" Chopped had cried out. "You are my nakama and I will fight for you!"

Luffy winced as she felt a weight on her shoulder, above her scar. She looked up to see Sanji, looking down at her concerned. She smiled weakly, but it did not reach her eyes and they remained dull. By this point in time he knew better than to speak and try to comfort her - there was only one man who could do that.

Instead he sat down next to his still shaking captain, and remained silent.

When Wapol eventually showed up, she fought again alongside Chopper. It was much like last time, though admittedly easier to deal with. She was stronger. She didn't allow harm to come to Chopper's flag, she didn't allow Wapol out of her sight for a single moment. She also made sure to snatch the key at his side before she sent him flying off the mountain (again, and with a great amount of satisfaction, she must add).

Nami had shown up after the battle had ended, for which Luffy was extremely grateful. She snuck the thief the key before the Doctor had shown up and forced Nami inside. Sanji was also dragged back inside by his ankle, as to fix his back that he had thrown out again.

Luffy watched them go, laughing loudly at her nakama's complaints, and then she was alone once more. Chopper was nowhere in sight. But it didn't take long for the remainder of her crew to show up.

"Zoro!" She screeched, flinging herself at them. Zoro couldn't dodge in time, and the rubber captain sent the two of them crashing down into the snow. She pulled away, and laughed at his expression. "We have a new nakama- you need to meet him- he's really cool!"

Zoro just returned her smile with a half smirk, listening as she went on and on about their supposed doctor. Luffy eventually released her grip on Zoro for the most part, turning to Usopp who joined in on her excitement.

Eventually though, she did force them to start looking for their new nakama. It seemed to be proving fruitless, but Luffy was stubborn as hell and not giving up any time soon. She currently stood in front of the castle, calling out Chopper's name. She knew he was nearby.

And he was. True to her memories, Chopper stepped out of the tress in the clearing. Her face brightened instantly, but his face was downcast and shadowed by the rim of his hat.

"Chopper! You're gonna come be a pirate with me, right!?" Luffy said, approaching the small doctor with Zoro at her side and crouching down in front of him. Just as she said this, Nami and Vivi fled from the castle, dragging Sanji behind them.

"That's impossible," He muttered, only just loud enough to be heard over the ruckus.

"How's it impossible? A pirates life is very fun you know!" Luffy exclaimed. Zoro didn't bother butting in. Anyone that Luffy truly wanted on her crew was going to be their nakama. It was only a matter of time, and judging from the reindeers actions, it wouldn't take long from him to break.

"I just wanted to thank you, for everything, but I can't join your crew," Chopper paused, looking up at her. His voice rose a notch, breaking a little. "I'm a reindeer. I have hooves, and horns and a blue nose! I do... I do want to be a pirate, but I'm not human. I'm a monster! I can't be friends with humans! So- So I just came here to thank you."

Luffy looked as if she was contemplating something. Chopper waited with baited breath for her reply, wanting to run before he broke completely, but was completely unable to move.

Finally, Luffy sighed. "Chopper, I should be dead right now. Dead one thousand times over. You know, you saw the scars. But I'm alive. If anyone, I'm the monster."

Zoro took the opportunity to nod in agreement. "Yup, monster pretty much sums her up."

Luffy laughed at that, looking up at Zoro with some stupid adoring smile. Chopper felt a pang run through him. Nakama.

"But it doesn't matter anyways," Luffy added, her voice sobering up slightly.

"But I-" His voice trembled and behind them, Doctor Kureha was storming from the castle.

"Shut up and let's get going!" Luffy suddenly exclaimed, not giving Chopper a moment to say no.

The little reindeers eyes watered slightly as he nodded, unsure of what to say. He was finally accepted, he finally had-

Nakama. He had nakama.

"OKAY!"


	7. Her Hidden Fears

"Ah! No- Nami-!" The cries that echoes from the girls room were desperate, pleading the other woman to stop whatever she was doing. "Stop!"

"No," a second voice snapped at the Captain. The girl let out a strangled yelp and tried to flee, but the navigators grip was solid and unyielding. Luffy honestly considered using Haki - just a little, nothing harmful - at a certain point, although she would never use it against her nakama. But this was awful, this was absolute hell. "Geeze, Luffy, when was the last time you brushed you hair?"

With that being said, Nami tugged the brush through Luffy's long, wild and knotted hair. Luffy let out another yelp, and Vivi gave her an apologetic look. Nami insisted on having a 'girls day'. Needless to say, the straw hat captain was far from impressed. Said Captain was also staring her down with a desperate, pleading face. Her pouting lips were painted lightly with a light coat of lipstick, matching the makeup that the girls (read: Nami) had put on her face.

Vivi sighed, and finally intercepted. "Nami, I think the Captain has had enough for today?"

She smiled slightly as Luffy nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Anything- anything for the torture to be over. And a moment later, her wish was granted. Nami pulled the brush through her hair one last time, this time meeting much less resistance, giving Luffy a calculating look, before nodding in agreement.

"Okay, done-," Luffy audibly sighed in relief, "now I want to see what the others think!"

Luffy's face dropped in horror, and then she was pleading again, "No! Nami! Please!"

Nami gave Luffy a dangerous glare. "After I worked so hard too? You're going to be so mean, and not let anyone see my hard work?"

Luffy held Nami's gaze, clearly beyond upset at the idea. "I don't want them to see me like this!"

"Why?" Nami asked, looking truly confused. "You look so pretty."

Luffy let out a cry. "I don't want to be 'pretty', I'm a m-" She paused, and Nami's eyebrows rose. Luffy didn't continue, but shook her head wildly.

"To bad," Nami said, standing up and attempting to pull the captain with. When Luffy opened her mouth to say something, to protest, Nami cut her off. "We could put you in a dress, Luffy."

Luffy's eyes widened in horror at the idea, and she shook her head wildly. "No, no, no, no!"

"Gosh, Relax," Nami sighed, pulling Luffy out the door. "No dresses today."

"Ever," Luffy muttered bitterly under her breath, but had given up fight Nami for the time being. Vivi silently followed them up onto the deck.

Instantly, the three women were met with the sight of Sanji and Zoro fighting, Usopp calmly fixing the ship behind them, and Chopper panicking (as he was not used to this common occurrence).

Upon seeing the Captain on the deck however, the fighting came to an abrupt stop.

"Nami-swan~! Vivi-chan~! Luffy-Cha-!" He looked like he was about to continue, but no words left his mouth as he noticed Luffy's appearance. "Umm, wow, Luffy-chan are you-?"

"Wearing make-up? Yes, yes she is," Nami said with a note of pride clear in her voice. "Isn't she just beautiful."

Luffy's face fell as Sanji agreed whole-heartedly with Nami. She turned her gaze to her feet as even Chopper and Usopp wandered over to see and agree. Luffy said nothing, but she looked as if someone had told her she could never eat meat again.

Zoro was frowning. The last time she had emerged from the women's quarters looking this upset had meant nothing good for him. It had been 'that time of the month' (which she had apparently never heard about before, or dealt with). She had spent the week pretty moody, and had taken it out on, well, who else but her First Mate?

But this was different. Luffy was genuinely upset and unhappy. Why he wasn't exactly sure. It was just a little bit of make-up, and she was pretty. Is that not what most girls wanted? Then again, Luffy was pretty far from 'most girls'.

He was brought from his thoughts by Nami, who was looking at him expectantly as she asked him, "So what do you think, Zoro?"

Zoro glanced at Luffy, who was still staring at her feet and avoiding everyone's eyes, and positively flushed with mortification.

He did not answer, but instead he reached out and grabbed her arm. She looked up quickly, but was to shocked to do or say anything as he dragged her away. She briefly caught Nami and Vivi grinning knowingly at each other, Sanji yelling something at Zoro, Usopp and Chopper standing confused before a door slammed and she found herself in the kitchen. Zoro released her arm, and she just stared at him confused.

She was visibly calming down already though, no longer surrounded by her nakama.

"What happened?" Zoro asked, and she blushed.

"Nami's a meanie! She wanted to have a 'girls day' and then she covered me with this... this stuff!" Luffy exclaimed, upset.

"What's wrong with that?" She glanced at him to see he was smirking slightly, and she pouted.

"It's disgusting!" She complained. "It's all heavy and covering my face, and I don't like it!"

Zoro glanced at her, chuckling, and she looked down, frowning. There was a silence followed by the sound of running water, appearing in front of her a moment later. He slipped his hand under her chin and she jolted at the touch, but he just pushed her head up. Something soft and wet - a cloth or towel - ran over her face, washing the make-up off.

Her mouth fell open, not having expected this from Zoro at all. When the cloth was removed, filthy and covered in the gunk, she grinned widely and latched onto Zoro.

"Thank you, Zoro~" She practically sung as he threw the cloth away. It was most likely one of Sanji's better ones... but he'd deal with that later.

Zoro rolled his eyes and attempted to remove the rubber pirate from him, muttering something about miserable she had looked and nothing more. She only beamed at him in return and she gave him a small smile.

"Zoro's the best!" Luffy said, nodding along as if to agree with herself. He opened his mouth to respond, but it cut off by a yell outside. Luffy instantly detached herself from a suddenly scowling Zoro, racing outside.

Beside the Going Merry, another ship bobbed in the relatively calm water. That was... slightly different. But nothing bad, she hoped. Still, she couldn't help but grin when she was Bon-chan below on deck.

Without a second thought, she jumped over the ledge and landed on the deck between her nakama and Bon-chan.

"Who are you?" Sanji was asking, positioned so he stood protectively in front of the two women. The okama paid the question no heed, and immediately turned to Luffy, eyes widening.

"Mugi-chan?" He asked, unbelieving. Even as he spoke, however, a smile began to creep across his face. She saw it in his eyes, the recognition. He remembered.

"Don't worry, Luffy, I'll-" Sanji didn't finish his sentence, to bust gaping at the scene in front of him. His Captain had tackled the weird looking okama in a... hug?! There was some form of tears from both ends as they greeted each other, and it took a few minutes for the few of them to calm down. Even then, the crew (including Zoro, who had joined them on deck, still scowling) remained still in shock.

"I thought you were dead, Mugi-chan!" Bentham cried out. "Everyone was talking about it, your execution! Imagine, one second, I'm Queen of Newkama, and the next moment I'm right back-"

Luffy's hand shot out, covering the Okama's mouth before he could say anymore. She glanced at her crew, but all of them seemed to be getting over the fact that she was friends with this odd stranger. They did not seem to register what they had been talking about, with, perhaps, the exception of Vivi who was staring at the two with her eyebrows knitting together in thought.

"Bon-chan and I need to have a little talk, okay guys?" She didn't wait for an answer before dragging the okama away. As soon as they were out of earshot, she grinned up at Bon-chan.

"I'm not the only one!?" She exclaimed, unable to control the hope she felt. He shook his head.

"I was beginning to think the exact same thing. Even Zero-chan doesn't remember... I don't even know how this happened," Bon-chan frowned, and she blanked. After a glance at her 'new' body, however, he smirked. "You seem to have gotten the better deal though."

Luffy winced. though Bentham didn't seem to notice. He sat himself down on the deck, looking thoughtful, and she joined him, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"And you really haven't told them?"

Luffy stole a glance at her still confused and slightly suspicious Nakama, before shaking her head and taking a deep breath.

"I can't tell them, Bon-chan."

He finally caught sight of her scars and things seemed to click. His face fell. "Execution scars..." He breathed, "You actually-? You survived-? How-?" He took a minute to breath. "That's why we're here isn't it?"

Luffy nodded silently to herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't expect anyone else to have to go through it again- I thought-"

Bentham waved his hand, shushing her. He knew that Luffy would have a good reason to make a deal like this. "I'm just glad you're alive, Mugi-chan. But most would think you'd think you made a deal with the devil or something."

He had meant the last part as a joke, but wasn't expecting her to mutter, "Might as well have."

"And the anklet?" Bentham asked. Luffy glanced down at it, running her fingers across the ruby red stones that contained the blood of those she wished to protect.

"A reminder, a promise," Luffy replied. "Whatever you want to call it."

He nodded, eying the stones that had an oddness to them. He couldn't place it. "You're being awfully mature about this whole thing. Should I be worried?"

Luffy laughed loudly and he joined in. "I could say the same to you, Bon-chan!"

It was only a minute before the pair quickly sobered up again.

"Please don't tell them," She pleaded. "I don't want them even thinking that anything may have happened."

"Of course, Mugi-chan," The okama agreed. It really made him wonder about what had really happened. So much had happened to his friend. She had lost her brother, and her nakama (if his assumptions were correct... it would have taken a lot for his friend to make a sacrifice like this) and so much more. He frowned, reaching to put a hand gently on Luffy's shoulder. "But you're going to have to tell them eventually."

She flinched, as if the idea of telling them was physically painful.

"I might not have to..."

"Mugi-chan," Bentham's voice held a hint of warning.

"No, I mean, like I said, I did make a deal. Maybe I won't have to tell them," She said, her tone making it clear the fact was not up for debate.

Bentham frowned, truly and honestly afraid for his friend. "What type of deal did you make?"

Luffy shot him a look, and then shrugged. "I don't even know anymore..."

"You don't know? What are you getting out of it? What's the price you have to pay?"

"Well, I obviously 'didn't read the fine print'... whatever that means," Luffy muttered, glaring at her body. Her words were uncharacteristically sarcastic, and his frown grew. She continued, "But it's okay, Bon-chan! I'm going to save everyone! I'm going to save Ace, and my friends, and I'm going to save my nakama."

"At what cost, Mugi-chan?" He repeated, his concern growing.

Luffy chewed her lip for a moment, raising her eyes to meet Bentham's. In that moment, he could see it all. Her pain, her suffering, and ongoing struggle. He saw the fight and her sacrifice, and he knew the answer even though she didn't say it straight up.

She shrugged, giving him a goofy smile. "Whatever it takes."

Bentham paused for many moments before speaking again. "Do you feel her?"

Luffy looked up, both confused and slightly frightened. "Her? What do you mean?"

Bentham gave her that look, and she bowed her head. "He- Bentham... he's inside me... His soul. Or, he was... I don't feel him anymore."

Luffy was quiet. Of course she couldn't tell Bon-chan everything. Letting him in on Aiyume and their deal... She knew Luffy was still in here, that she hadn't given up... "She's in here. She's quiet, but I can feel her. I think... I think we're becoming one. I feel her emotions, sometimes..."

* * *

><p>"You guys make sure to take care of Mugi-chan, okay?" The okama warned as he finally departed, after lots of 'fun'. Zoro sent the man a glare. It had probably been the fourth time he had heard that out of Bentham's mouth. As if he needed to be told - they all knew how much trouble Luffy could be.<p>

Although, if he was honest with himself, he probably just didn't like the fact that there was someone just as fiercely protective of Luffy. The others didn't seem to mind it, save Sanji who had instantly harbored an intense dislike of the okama. That was for completely different reasons and wasn't really a surprise though.

"Okay everyone! Set sail!" Bentham ordered his crew, who hopped right to it.

"Yes, Sir, Mr. 2, Sir!" The chanted in unison as they sailed away.

The Straw Hat crew, save Luffy and Zoro's, mouths dropped open when they heard it. Bentham was gone, and the Captain turned to face her shocked crew.

"What?" She asked, not realizing why they were gaping.

"That was Mr. 2!" Nami screeched in a panic. She ran forward and pulled Luffy towards her by her shirt collar. Luffy just grinned back as Nami continued to shout. She was cut off by Zoro,

"Obviously... did you not see the sails on his ship?"

Nami turned her head to glare at him instead. "Why didn't you do or say anything? He's an enemy! I understand Luffy being foolishly trusting or oblivious, but you Zoro?"

Zoro shrugged. "Luffy seems to trust him enough. She's our captain, we should trust her opinion."

This did nothing to calm Nami who, if anything, grew more enraged. "I take back what I said! You're both idiots! And now he knows our faces!"

Luffy just beamed at Nami. "Don't worry so much, Bon-chan is a friend. He might be with Baroque works but we're safe!"

It was a small comfort, but not one that they could rely and put trust in. He worked for the company they were currently against. But sometimes the crew had to count their losses with Luffy and just let it be. They had other things to focus on.

Nami released Luffy, and the girl fell to the ground with a wide smile on her face.

"Fine. In any case, we should be approaching Alabasta soon, so we need to find a place to hide the ship," Nami started. Vivi piped in at some point, and the two girls wandered off as they planned.

Luffy, who hadn't moved, fell back onto the deck.

"I'm hungry!" She whined loudly, staring up at the sky as if food were about to fall from it. "Saaaaaaaaaaanji!"

Sanji was at her side instantly, doing another stupid noodle dance as he explained to her, "I'm so sorry, Luffy-chan! Someone stuck into the fridge last night and ate all we had in storage! We'll have to wait until Alabasta, unless one of those idiots becomes useful and catches something."

"HEY!" Usopp and Chopper exclaimed, turning to face Sanji with a glare. "You know, Luffy ate most of it!"

Sanji stood swiftly, and wasted no time in smashing Usopp, Carue, and Chopper's heads together. "How dare you insult our beautiful, precious captain?"

Although even Sanji could not be oblivious enough to believe that Luffy had no part in it. It was just like Luffy. He sighed. "I'll go check the storage one more time, but no promises."

"Yay! Food! Food! Food!" Luffy cheered. As Sanji disappeared, the chant faded completely and she fell silent, staring at the sky. Zoro watched her, perhaps for a little but to long, before moving away to resume his training.

* * *

><p>Hours later, they sailed smoothly into port. Better yet, they didn't have to worry about Mr. 3. Luffy had made sure of that after Zoro had attempted to saw of his legs... again.<p>

"Okay, everyone, we need to stay undercover and-!" Ignoring Nami's warnings, Luffy was already gone. "Luffy, you get back here right this second! I swear to god-!"

But she was already gone, disappearing over the sandy hills. Nami sighed.

"We'll just have to find her again later, I guess."

The first thing that had crossed her mind upon docking was what she would be meeting here. Or, more specifically, who. The second thing was, of course, food.

She wanted to take off, find Ace at that very second, but she couldn't. She didn't know where he was, where to find him. So naturally, reassured that Ace was currently fine, and that she would find him in due time, she took off in search of food.

When she finally came to a stop, she glanced around at her surroundings. This action was followed with a loud curse as she realized that she was, once again, lost.

Where was the city, the buildings, the people? Where was her brother?

She had obviously just gone the wrong way, she knew that much, but she couldn't help it as a panic seized her. Already, this timeline had changed drastically, even if it was just little things here and there... what if... if Ace...?

She forced herself to calm down, to breath and think. There was absolutely no way the timeline could be altered that much. But there was only one person that could really know the answer...

"Aiyume?" She croaked softly.

For a moment there was only a near-silence that was filled only with the wind that blew across the dessert's surface.

"Yes, Luffy?" Aiyume appeared next to her, instantly scowling at the sandy environment she found herself in, but her voice was surprisingly soft towards Luffy. It was no longer bitter or snarky as per usual.

"Ace? Ace will be here, right?" Luffy looked at Aiyume desperately, not sure if she wanted to know what Aiyume had to say.

Instead of answering, Aiyume began to walk. "Follow me, it's this way back to the city."

They walked in silence, Luffy unable to bring herself to repeat her question.

"I don't know," Aiyume admitted quietly, after many minutes of walking. "About Ace, that is. I really doubt anything has changed, but since it's different this time around... you never know."

"What do you mean!?" Luffy gasped, her face drawing into an expression of horror at the very idea.

"What I mean is," Aiyume interrupted, "This isn't just a different timeline. This is a different universe that is similar to yours. You saw this bodies memories. She was raised by her dad, not Garp!"

"She stayed with Garp during the summer."

"Do you really think Garp would leave his precious granddaughter with bandits?"

"Yes!" Luffy answered without even thinking, only to be smacked upside the head.

"That was a rhetorical question!" Aiyume snapped, and then sighed. "But don't you see? There's no saying what this universe holds for your brother. He might not even be a pirate." Aiyume fell silent, seeming almost regretful as she said the words.

Luffy's mouth fell open into a perfect 'o', and for once, she actually thought about it. "I might have... never even met Ace..."

"It's highly unlikely but..." Luffy didn't even realize that the woman was talking, let alone what she was saying. Instead, she stared ahead lifelessly, trying to process what this meant.

If she and Ace had never met... What had happened in the past? To her, to Ace... To Sabo... Sabo... What did this timeline have in store for him? She felt hope swell in her chest, but it dried up as quickly as water in this bloody desert.

For once since time was turned, she felt helpless. She didn't know how things had changed of how this would affect her or her family. She didn't know how things would plan out. She didn't know-

Aiyume was shaking her, trying to pull her out of this trance. Luffy just looked at her blankly, before realizing that she was breathing raggedly and tremors shook her body.

"Luffy, you need to breath. Everything is going to be fine," Aiyume assured her gently. "Look, we're at the city, how about you get something to eat?"

Luffy bit her lip, and then nodded. It took a bit of talking and comforting from Aiyume to calm her down, before they entered the city. Aiyume had managed to get her to put it out of her mind. Instead, she focused on getting a decent meal into her stomach before continuing her search.

She looked around the street, but Aiyume had ditched her. It didn't matter much, she could find a restaurant on her own from this point. She took off down the street, allowing her hunger to take over her mind again. Shoppers were forced to move out of the way of the incoming pirate Captain as she barrelled down the street.

When she smelt it - the smell of food - it was clear and prominent, even over the smell of perfume. She shot out an arm in the general direction of the smell. He arm came in contact with the building the smell was coming from and she latched on. The rubber arm was taunt for not even a moment before she launched herself forward, sending shoppers, shop owners and villagers alike scattering away as to not get plowed over.

The smell of food grew stronger and stronger, until she finally reached the door and swung carelessly though it.

The female pirate didn't wince as she collided with a warm body, sending it through a wall (or a few). She did, however, internally panic. Nami was going to kill her! She had completely forgotten about Smoker and now she was going to cause a scene, even if she could beat him. Right now she needed food, and she wanted it this second.

"Food! Food!" She shouted happily, throwing herself down onto the chair, and looking at the chef man demandingly.

The people who had been in the restaurant looking at his with looks of shock and disbelief. How was it even possible for that girl to hurl those two famous and extremely powerful people through the wall?

"What's everyone staring at?" Luffy asked, but forgot about the question as she began to shove the food down her throat. She was given no answer, as the people were too shocked. "Wow, this is seriously some of the best food I've ever tasted!"

The people finally seemed to relax, though they were looking at the girl in concern. The beautiful Straw-Hat sporting woman was obviously extremely powerful, without a doubt. She had just sent two men flying without, it seemed, even noticing!

"Um, yes, thank you," the poor owner stuttered out, now sweating bullets, "You might want to start running about now."

"What's everyone staring at?" Luffy asked, but forgot about the question as she began to shove the food down her throat. She was given no answer, as the people were too shocked. "Wow, this is seriously some of the best food I've ever tasted!"

The people finally seemed to relax, though they were looking at the girl in concern. The beautiful Straw-Hat sporting woman was obviously extremely powerful, without a doubt. She had just sent two men flying without, it seemed, even noticing!

"Um, yes, thank you," the poor owner stuttered out, now sweating bullets, "You might want to start running about now."

"Huh? Why's that?" She glanced up, tilting her head, but didn't stop eating.

"That guy you just sent flying through the wall just now... Do you have any idea of who he is?"

"You mean Smokey?"

The man and the people around her just gasped in surprise, some jaws falling.

"You know White Chase Smoker?" His voice had risen; he was practically screaming at the seemingly-oblivious-but-deceivingly-so female sitting in front of him.

"Yeah, We met back in Loguetown, before I hit the grand line. Tried to stop me, you know, me being a pirate and all-," She spoke between bites, watching with amusement as jaws continued to drop. "He has this weird ability where he can turn to smoke."

She laughed loudly, and thank god her mouth wasn't stuffed full as she did.

"Do you have a death wish or something, kid?" They yelled and the air-headed Captain. Her laugher was cut off as she heard it.

"I have already died once, and I do not plan on doing again," She said, confusing those around her. "At least not here. It's not the time or the place."

She resumed eating after this was said. Her thoughts were on almost anything but the small room she was in, the looks she was getting, or even the food she was shoving into her mouth. Instead, it was ages away. At this point, she should probably be taking the old man's advice and making her way out of the restaurant, but she was completely zoned out.

She was only startled from her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice yelling, "Straw Hat!"

The next thing she knew, Smoker was standing in front of her, staring at her with a slightly smug grin around his cigars.

"I've been looking for you, Straw hat! I knew you'd come here, to Alabasta." His voice was threatening as he towered over her, and ignored the now cowering citizens. She looked up at him, completely uninterested as she continued to eat. "Stop eating!"

Luffy just glanced at him, finished chewing what was in her mouth and swallowed. She leant back in her chair, looking up at the towering man with a shit-eating grin.

"Hey Smokey! What's up?"

"I knew you would come here, Straw hat."

"To this restaurant? I didn't even know I was coming here," Luffy replied honestly. Many of the people in the building gaped at her. Surely she had a death wish!

She took pride in watching as his face took on an angry red hue. She stood, slowly, as if moving fast would make him attack her sooner. She bowed politely to the old store owner, thanked him for the food, and shoved the rest of food into her mouth, and took off out of the restaurant. Smoker was on her heels, again.

God, oh god, Nami was going to kill her! Not that she had purposely started this fight. Kicking his butt would do nothing but cause a scene.

"TASHIGI" Smoker yelled, noticing his right-hand officer a little down the street. She turned and beamed at him, oblivious of the situation.

"Yes, sir? Would you like a cold towel? It is quite refreshing... This desert kingdom really is rather hot."

"Catch that pirate! It's Straw Hat!"

"Yes, Sir!" Tashigi snapped out of it immediately, throwing aside the cool towel and drawing her sword. She leapt forward as the pirate, her sword swiping towards the girl. "I got her!"

She missed and her stance shook slightly as she was thrown off balance. The rubber woman took the opportunity to make her escape via the building next to them. Smoker was in the air, chasing her as a cloud of smoke before she could gather her footing. Around her, startled civilians gasped as they witnessed Smokers devil fruit powers.

"Tashigi! Gather the Marines at once! I want every inch of this place searched for the rest of her crew!" He barked down as remained on Luffy's tail.

"Yes, Sir, of course!" She shouted back, rushing off as to execute the orders given.

Luffy ran along the rooftops jumping for building to building. There was no guarantee that Ace was going to show up, but there was nothing she could do but wait. But by gods - she wanted him with her that moment. She wanted to see him, feel him, hear him, and know he was alive.

"White Snake!"

Luffy groaned and speed up, easily deflecting the attack when it reached her.

"Why did you come here, Straw Hat?" She could hear Smoker yelling. "What are you after?"

"What am I after?" The reply was already on her lips, without even thinking, "I need to kick Crocodile's ass!"

"Crocodile? Tell me, how are you and Crocodile connected?!"

Luffy didn't answer, and at that moment pulled a 180 in midair, grabbed Smoker's outstretched limb, and flung him across the rooftop. She sighed as he went flying, and then crashing, and didn't waste a second hopping to the ground and taking off in the opposite direction.

Of course, after that, it really did not take long before a surplus of Marines were on her tail, chasing her about the area. It could be done so easy - she could just knock them out...

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of her crew. She greeted them with a huge grin.

"Zoro!" She called as she saw the swordsman, waving her limbs about wildly as she raced towards them. She was oblivious to the horrified expressions that he and the rest of the crew - with the exception of Sanji - wore. "So that's where you guys have been!"

"You moron! Get rid of them first!" Zoro scolded her, already packing up. Sanji quickly brought up a protest against his words. The crew ignored him as he insisted that she, as a beautiful and independent woman, deserved the respect and that she could do whatever she so desired.

Luffy glanced back at the marines, coming to a screeching halt. If Ace didn't show up, she would have to take each of them on her own. She couldn't risk anyone getting hurt! She let out a powerful blast of haki, sending many of the maine's flying backwards, unconscious. She quickly resumed running, indicating for them to get moving.

"What the-?" Usopp said, his eyes wide.

"We have to get going!" Nami said, rolling her eyes at Usopp's awe, and packing up the supplies swiftly.

"To the ship!" Vivi exclaimed in agreement with Nami. Luffy had reached their hideout, still grinning ear to ear.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice humorous. "We have to get going, now!"

"We are!" They all yelled in unison as the quickly picked up the rest of the materials and ran after the retreating Luffy. Shouts of "Get them!" and "Don't let them escape" echoed behind them.

"You can fall back now men! That Straw Hat is mine to finish!" Smoker's voice pierced through the unanimous soldiers voices as he raced his way to the front of the troops.

The Straw Hats glanced behind them for a second, just long enough to catch sight of the Marine, before turning back to Luffy.

"That's Smoker from Loguetown! What is he doing here?" Nami screeched at Luffy, who shrugged, her gaze set ahead and eyes surprisingly hard.

"White Blow!"

"Not good, not good, not good," Usopp chanted beneath his breath as the crew desperately tried to pick up their speed.

"Heat Haze!"

The fire and smoke collided, creating a blast that blew through the streets, knocking a few marine to the grounds, and catching the straw hat pirates off guard. Luffy immediately swung around and froze upon seeing the figure that emerged from the fire.

It took a moment for the crew to realize that Luffy had stopped running, and stopped behind her, watching with rapt attention as the smoke cleared.

Zoro recognized both instantly, and with the recognition, the danger they were in. Both men were looking for Luffy, and that could mean nothing good for the crew, seeing how powerful these men were.

He jumped forward, grabbing onto the back of Luffy's shirt and began to pull her away from the fight. "We need to get out of here now."

Luffy didn't even try to fight, still staring at the whitebeard pirate as she was dragged away.

He certainly wasn't expecting the pirate to turn and shoot a grin at Luffy, and he wasn't quite sure he liked it. Luffy's eyes were staring at the man, wide and awed. Her lips moved, almost silently, and forming a single word.

"Ace."


	8. A Familiar Flame

Ace.

_"Even though I'm so worthless."_

Ace. Ace...

_"Even though I carry the blood of a demon in me..."_

Ace. Ace. Ace!

_"Thank you for loving me!"_

Ace! Ace! Ace!

Everything rushed at her, washing over her in powerful waves and pulling her under. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. She was simply overwhelmed as everything invaded her mind, her thoughts, her being. The memories, the pain, the blood - oh good god, the blood. Ace's blood, her blood, the blood of those that had fallen. The crimson was on her hands, seeping into her skin and tainting her sight. Everything was vivid and red, the smell of burning flesh filling her nostrils and sending her over the edge.

A violent tremor ripped through her body, but something constrained it, constrained her. She thrashed wildly against this confinement, but it was no use. Whatever held her held fast. Her eyes cracked open, instantly assaulted by the awful crimson shade, and after blinking rapidly, trying to escape it, a flash of green hair. She instantly closed her eyes, her body relaxing and ending the struggle.

When had she ended up in Zoro's arms? She tried to recall, but her mind refused to focus on anything else but blood and death and life. And life. Ace was alive. Ace was here, Ace could be saved.

Another spasm ran through her, and she was pretty sure she heard a yell, but she couldn't tell who it belonged to. Maybe it was her.

God she hated this. She needed to pull herself together, and she needed to do it now. Her crew did not need a captain that continued to fall into these odd fits. They did not need a weak captain that caved to painful memories. They needed someone who was strong and trustworthy and capable. Someone that was reliable, and someone that could protect them.

"Luffy, calm down." Finally, Zoro's voice reached her and his voice broke through the pool she found herself drowning in, pulling her to the surface. His voice was calm, demanding, but contained a hint of worry. "Breathe, Luffy!"

Luffy sucked in a breath, filling her oxygen-lacking lungs, coming back to her senses. She blinked rapidly and Zoro's face swam into view. His eyes were narrowed in suspicion and concern and she closed her eyes so that she would not have to see it as she sucked in a few breaths. When she finally opened her eyes once more, a pillar of smoke and fire filled the air and her eyes widened. She needed to get back- she needed to save Ace.

No. Ace was fine. He could handle himself, at least for now. Right now, above all else, she needed to calm down and she needed to control herself. Until then, she was useless to everyone.

Calming down took a few minutes of listening to Zoro's heavy breathing and the sound of her Nakama's frantic footsteps across the hot sand, but finally her own breathing evened out. Her heart still beat quickly and loudly, echoing in her ears, but she could see and she could think.

As if knowing she was fine, Zoro finally put her down. They were already at the ship, and his concerned eyes followed her as she shakily lifted herself up. She did so without looking at his face, afraid for the disappointment she would surely find there. Instead, she ducked her head and avoided eye contact.

She didn't look up as they began to pile away the supplies, but she could feel their eyes on her. Disappointed. They would be disappointed in their captains sudden weakness she was sure-

"Luffy are you okay?" Chopper was in front of her, sounding almost frantic with worry. "Oh god, you need a check up! You could have heat fever or-"

"What the hell was that back there?" Zoro's voice echoed from beside her, cutting the reindeer off. To most it would have sounded angry, but the crew could hear the concern in the swordsman's voice.

"Hey! Leave her alone, marimo," Sanji snapped at the man, stepping forward despite the glares set on him. "Luffy-chan, are you okay?"

She finally looked up at them, forcing a bright smile. They were not fooled. "Don't worry about me guys! We need to get outta here though!"

"Luffy-," Nami began, but was cut off by Luffy's look, surprisingly strict.

"It's probably just heat fever like Chopper said. Heat fever or something - I'll be fine," She lied. "Right now, focus on getting out of here. Captains orders."

The crew reluctantly did as they were told, though she could feel their concerned gazes. Her bright smile remained, though it was clearly faked. The nightmares caused similar actions in their Captain, but they had never seen it this bad before.

She was shaking, pale, and her sweat-drench skin glistened under the blinding sun. Her clearly forced smile seemed to slip away as she turned away from the crew. Everyone had their weak moments, but they would admit it was just so odd to see Luffy like this. Luffy was strong, she would recover and keep moving, they knew, but it was still scary to see. And beyond that, if they were honest, the most frightening thing was the fact that their bluntly obvious captain was trying to lie to them.

Luffy hadn't moved since the ship set sail. Instead, her eyes were set on Nanohana, or more specifically, the place that they had left the mystery man. The smoke had long disappeared from the sky, but the devil fruit user had yet to appear.

The crew was growing increasingly worried. With so many unanswered questions and a seemingly unresponsive Captain, they weren't exactly sure what to do. What had happened earlier? Some form of panic attack? Surely it was that man, but what was it about him that had set their captain off?

Nami finally decided to ask the question they had all been wondering the answer to, but were to scared then to ask. "Luffy, who was that guy!?"

Luffy didn't answer, or even indicated that she may have heard the question. She just kept staring at the island.

Surprisingly, it was Zoro who answered Nami.

"Like I said before, as a former bounty hunter I'd be crazy to not recognize him. That mark tattooed on his back was the symbol of the Whitebeard Pirates. That was Portgas D. Ace, commander of the Second Division of the Whitebeard pirates. He's strong. Strong enough to have a bounty of five hundred and fifty million beri.

"EEEHH!?" The crew, with the exception of Sanji - whose face mirrored their shock - and Luffy, shrieked. They immediately began to panic with this newfound information.

"F-five hundred and fifty million? That's over fourteen times Luffy's bounty!" Nami yelled, looking very upset. A bounty that large was never a good sign. Let alone if that person was after their captain! "How strong does someone have to be to get a bounty like that!?"

"They don't let just anyone become Second Division Commander of the White-"

Zoro was cut off by Usopp's alarmed reply. "Who cares!? I hope we never have to find out! He'd demolish us!"

Zoro cast an annoyed look at the clearly terrified man, before looking back at Luffy thoughtfully. "What I want to know is what he's doing here, why he seems to know Luffy, and what he did to Luffy to make her react like that."

She had her arms wrapped around herself, as if she were cold and trying to keep warm. She had a distant look in her eyes, now unfocused as they lost sight of the city going around a corner. He reached out as if to grasp her shoulder, attempt to break her out of this, but instead spun around at a shout.

"A-are those billions ships!?" Vivi's gasp sent the crew - save Luffy and Zoro - scattering for the other side of the ship, looking out at the ocean in horror.

"Well, they were," Sanji commented, his voice betraying his shock. "If the burning masts are anything to go off of."

And indeed, before them, what may have been a fleet of billions ships, had been reduced to nothing more than flaming debris and smoking devastation. There was no doubt in anyone's mind, as they heard the burning wood hiss as it began to sink in the water, to who had done this damage.

"My guess is that Portgas isn't to far from here," Zoro commented drily.

"So that's the power of Fire Fist Ace..." Usopp breathed out, his eyes wide in fear. "H-he destroyed them! Roasted them!"

The crew was sent scuttling around once more at the sound of swords unsheathing, and the voice that followed.

"Yes, actually. Partially thanks to the Flame Flame Fruit though."

Crouching on the railing of their ship, Portgas D. Ace grinned down at the crew. He was directly in front of Luffy, the only thing really dividing them being two swords. Despite being terrified, the others were quick to follow suit and trained their separate weapons on the Pirate.

Ace's smile dropped away, slowly looking from the crew, to their weapons, then back to Luffy. When he caught sight of her, still pale and shaking, he hopped down from the railing and moved forward.

He didn't get to far, the two swords meeting him halfway.

"What do you want here?" Zoro questioned, his voice low, dangerous and threatening. His glare was just as threatening as the swords he held carefully.

At long last, Luffy moved, stepping forward as if to stop Zoro. At the same time, she was unsure what exactly to say. She was clearly afraid of something - they only wished they knew what.

Ace recognized her, that much was obvious. He was different too - the way he looked at her. There was just something... off. What reason was he here? To see his little bro- sister? Maybe, just maybe, he remembered everything that had happened - but she hopped this was not the case. After all, what would he say if he did? What would he do? She winced at the very idea.

Ace smirked, but his answer was directed towards Luffy. "Did you think you could get away from me, Luffy?"

With that being said, the swords were pressed against his chest, ready to be plunged into his skin at any given moment, should their master require it. Luffy's eyes had widened, her breath hitching, and he had reacted to her reaction. The last thing they needed was her going into another attack. Not with a Whitebeard Pirate on board.

She hadn't dwelled on the possibilities. She did not want to know what Ace would do upon seeing her, how he would react. Part of her hoped that it would be the same. That they would have the same bond as when they were both men. Even him not knowing her... Or not liking her because she was a girl now.

Not once did it cross her mind that perhaps he hated her, or that they might be enemies. He could be hunting her for all she knew. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle something like that.

"Ace," She breathed, watching him and gauging his reaction. His smirk grew, and then she saw it. The teasing twinkle in his eyes, and under it, a certain protectiveness that was different from what she had seen before. He glanced at her nakama, and then back at her.

He was playing with her.

He was testing them; seeing if they could take care of his troublesome kid sister.

But he was still Ace. Her Ace.

She wanted to be angry, for pulling such a mean prank on her, but the relief overwhelmed all other emotions. Her face split into a grin. A real grin that seemed brighter than anything else her crew had seen before. It was as if a thousand weights had been lifted off of her abused and scarred shoulders, and it was thanks to the man they were about to attack.

Zoro slowly shifted his treasures swords away from Ace's body, but his grip did not lessen and they were not lowered too much. Just in case anything should happen. The crew followed his lead, chosen weapons falling to their sides.

"You've got a good crew here, Lu."

Luffy didn't waste another second, launching herself forward. She was hugging him, her rubbery arms wound tightly around her brother. She could feel him hugging her back, his sorely missed warmth envelope her comfortingly. She could practically feel his heartbeat, and it reassured her above all else that this was real, this was actually happening. It wasn't a dream.

"Yeah, I've missed you too. It's been a while." His grip tightened, and he was chuckling at her actions. She couldn't hold it back anymore, hearing him again, feeling him again. It was too much her unexplainably sensitive emotions. She started crying, tears pouring freely down her face. She didn't care right now if her crew saw her like this because she finally had her brother back after so many years of him being dead.

She distantly heard her crew's intakes of breath, half relief and half awe, at seeing her break down but it didn't matter. All of her attention was focused on Ace, who was now pulling out of the hug. She didn't look up, so her put his hand under her chin and gently forced her to look at him.

"Lu? What's going on? Is everything okay?" Concern and protectiveness laced his voice in a way she had never heard before, and his eyes searched hers for something that might give away what was wrong. She only shook her head, wiped away the tears and smiled at her brother. He grinned teasingly back. "Jeez, Luffy. I didn't think you would miss me so much you would cry. You haven't changed at all."

He laughed again at the expression she made, before kissing her forehead and stepping away from her.

The result was instantaneous. Angry and defensive, and maybe slightly jealous, Sanji and Zoro scowled at the action, made by the man that was suddenly threatening in a whole new way.

"Oi! Keep your hands off of her! Why are you here? How do you know Luffy-chan?!" Sanji protested as Zoro glared darkly at Ace. The question finally dragged his attention away from his adorable baby sister, to whom seemed to be her nakama.

They all looked rather shocked, a few angry, and a few more protective. All of them waited on the answers, still unsure of what was going on.

"My apologies," he said, bowing politely to the straw hat crew. "My name is Portgas D. Ace. Thank you for taking care of my little sister. I know she can be quite the handful sometimes."

For an almost humorous period of time, it was completely silent with the exception of the waves lapping against the hull of the ship.

"SISTER!?"

Everyone turned to look at Luffy incredulity. She was no longer crying and now smiling happily, still standing close to Ace.

"Luffy, do you mean to tell us that the Fire Fist Ace is your older brother!?" Nami screeched at the young captain. Luffy only nodded enthusiastically in response.

Beside her, Ace smirked. "Luffy! You didn't tell them anything, did you?" He sighed, exasperated. "No wonder they were about to kill me."

Luffy shrugged. "I forgot, I guess."

Ace rolled his eyes. He wasn't even surprised. It was just like his little sister. "Yeah, that sounds like you. Hey - I was wondering, how 'bout you join the Whitebeard Pirates. It'll be fun."

"No thanks!" Her reply was straight out and flat, no hesitation. Ace laughed, having expected this answer.

"I thought that's what you would say. But Whitebeard is the greatest pirate I've ever met," Ace said, his voice becoming slightly serious. "I'm going to make him Pirate King, Luffy. Sorry, Lu."

Luffy just half-smiled at Ace. She knew her dream was impossible now, with her deal with Aiyume. But it didn't matter, she had a different goal now anyway. This didn't stop her next words though. "It's just one more person for me to fight!"

Some of the members of her crew almost started crying right then and there. She shouldn't be able to so casually about fighting Whitebeard!

"Y'know, you're not exactly what I expected," Sanji said, more relaxed now that he knew the kiss had been nothing more that sibling affections. He pulled out a cigarette and reached for a lighter. "Why don't you come on in? I'll make tea."

"No, but thank you! I don't want to impose," He said with an easy smile and another small bow. He lit Sanji's cigarette before the cook had found his lighter and laughed at the look he got in return.

"So what're you doing here anyway?" Luffy asked, even though she knew and hated the reply she would get. The rest of the crew, however, looked up, interested in the answer. They were still hesitant around the Flame Fruit User, despite him being their Captain's sister, and had been unsure about asking him the question.

"I take it you didn't get my message I left for you on Drum?" Ace asked, looking faintly annoyed as his sister shook her head 'no'. He sighed. "I'm chasing someone," He paused, taking a drink and watching the crews expressions, "A pirate named Blackbeard."

Passing unnoticed by her crew, Luffy's fist clenched around her drink. Hate flashed through her expression, but no one seemed to notice and she quickly covered it with a somber expression.

"Blackbeard?" Usopp repeated, feeling as though he had heard the name before somewhere.

"Hey... I've heard of him," Vivi spoke, hesitantly at first, before nodding her head, remembering where she had heard the name. "Yeah. He's the one that attacked Drum Kingdom."

"He's the one who attacked Drum?" Chopper looked panicked at this. "Why are you chasing him, Ace?"

"Blackbeard used to be a member of the Whitebeard Pirates Second Division, you see," Ace began, his voice relatively calm. "He was one of my subordinated, but he committed the most unforgivable sin a pirate ever could. He killed one of his fellow crewmembers and jumped ship. As commander of his division, it is my responsibility to take care of him."

"So that's why you're after him!" The long-nose sniper exclaimed. "But that doesn't quite explain why you're here."

Ace chuckled good-naturedly.

"I came here because I'd heard that Blackbeard was seen in Alabasta in a place called Yuba. I'm heading there soon." Ace took another drink, the crew seemingly pleased with the answered. "I could never pass up seeing my lil' sister though."

Luffy, who had been looking upset only moments prior, proceeded to beam at Ace.

"Isn't Yuba our destination too?" Nami questioned, turning to Vivi for the answer.

"Yes, it is!" Vivi confirmed, looking mildly shocked that they were heading in the same direction, and scared at the idea that such a dangerous man was in her country. As if Crocodile wasn't enough. She pushed these thoughts out of her head, and pulled out a map. She opened her mouth to explain where they were headed, but was cut off by the energetic captain.

"Ace, Ace! Come with us!" Luffy said excitedly, attaching herself to Ace's arm before he could say anything. He laughed at her antics. "You have to!"

"I don't see any problem with it," He said, and her eyes brightened. She broke away from him to fetch more drinks to celebrate, allowing Ace to turn back to Vivi and the map. "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

Wiping the slightly irritated look from her face, she pointed at the map. "Like I was trying to say, we just entered the Sandora River. We'll take it up to Erumalu where we will dock and proceed on foot until we read Yuba. Right..." She indicated to a small dot on the map. "Here. That's where the leader of the rebel army is, and that is where we are going."

Ace nodded as Luffy was returning with the drinks, Sanji at her side. "Sounds like a plan."

"What's a plan?" Sanji, who had been preparing the supplies they would need, questioned them as he handed out drinks.

"Ace decided to join us, per Luffy's request," Nami explained. "We'll be docking in a bit, and heading to Yuba from there."

Sanji's reply was instantaneous. "Oh Nami-swan~! Vivi-chwan! Luffy-chwan! I'll follow you anywhere, just tell me where to go~!"

"Hopefully it's off a cliff."

"What did you say, Marimo?"

"Knock it off you two, we have a guest on board!" The fight was over as soon as it started, Nami's fists colliding with the back of their heads, and sending them into silence. "Sorry about that, Ace."

Ace just grinned, looking at the men who now rubbed the back of their heads with amusement. "Not at all."

"We're all really happy to have you aboard! With you here, this'll be a walk in the park!" Usopp laughed, seemingly fearless now that they had such a powerful guy traveling with them, even if it was only for the time being.

Luffy laughed, holding up her recently refilled drink. It was obvious how happy she was from the grin that stretched across her face. "This'll be fun! To Ace!"

Even the slightly distracted Vivi joined in as they clanked their glasses together.

"Cheers!"

They had nearly reached where they would be docking. Only a while ago, after the commotion about Ace temporarily died down, Vivi had asked for them to drop anchor for a moment, so that she could send a message to her father. Now they were safely back on track, but a semi confused Ace had finally asked what exactly they were planning. Nami and Vivi had explained it their best of their ability, but it was difficult with the Straw Hat Captain feeling the need to put in her two cents.

When they finished explaining, Ace looked rather uneasy with the new information. He leant back against the railing, a thoughtful look on his face. Luffy looked up at him from her spot on the deck, where she had been banished to so that the other girls could properly explain.

"Well, I did know that Crocodile was here in Alabasta... but to try and steal the kingdom?" He shook his head, knowing something was just off about the whole situation. "It just sounds like a bad joke. For a pirate to simply drop anchor in one spot and settle down? Something isn't right."

"Whatya mean, Ace?" Usopp said, joining into the conversation now that the briefing was over.

"Doesn't it sound a bit funny to you? Crocodile trying to claim the throne doesn't make any sense," Ace explained calmly, calculatingly. "Maybe there is another side to this takeover thing?"

Zoro, who had appeared to be sleeping, cracked open an eye to stare at his captain's big brother. This last comment had sparked his interest. "Another side? A ulterior motive."

"Exactly," Ace said grinning.

Luffy, who had been ignoring most of the conversation after having been told off, bolted up at this, looking at Ace was awe and shock. It was this, and the excited tone in her voice that caught their attention. "Ace! Do you really know about the Poneglyth?"

Ace was taken aback by her sudden enthusiasm, though his face was puzzled. "Pone-what now?"

"The Ponegl-!" She frowned, shaking her head. "Never mind actually."

"No! What are you talking about?!"

"I-It's nothing! N-never mind, I said nothing," The girl said, turning her eyes away and whistling to herself. No matter, she knew she could not lie and it didn't work on Ace.

Thankfully, he did let it slide after shooting her a look that clearly shouted, 'Are you kidding me'. It was easy to chalk it up as Luffy simply being Luffy. With a glance at his sister, who was continuing to play innocent, and frowned. Luffy was still the girl he left behind years ago in many ways, but all the same, he could tell something had changed. Something serious.

He could see it in her actions, her eyes and her body. The way she tensed around her nakama occasionally, or how she seemed much more clingy. She seemed to grasp any opportunity to latch herself onto her nakama or him. Then there was the way she would look over and be shocked to see him standing there. This, he figured, was due to how long it had been since he saw her, but it didn't explain the other things.

Something had happened, and he knew he had to find out.

"Oh! We're finally here!" Luffy gasped excitedly, gum-gum rocketing herself to the figurehead of the ship. She gazed out at the coast, to where they would start their journey by foot.

"Wow!" Chopper said, lifting himself up onto the railing and gazing out at the scorching dessert. Naively, he asked, "How hot is it supposed to get?"

"Over 40 degrees in the daytime," Nami answered, almost sounding a little apologetic. Even she knew this trek was going to be awful for the poor reindeer.

Chopper flailed wildly, losing his grip on the railing and falling onto the deck. He recovered seconds later, jumping to his feet and scanning Nami's face. To his displeasure, the navigator seemed that she was not playing a joke. "What!? You have to be kidding!"

"If you are to survive in the desert, you will need to wear these." Elsewhere on the deck, Vivi had hauled the captain down from her position on the figurehead and given her a bundle of clothes.

"Thanks, Vivi!" Luffy explained, quickly pulling the fabric over her head. She was torn between upset and relieved that she had to cover them further than she already had. Knowing that she would be meeting Ace, she had put on a vest that had covered them until now, but it was getting annoying to have to check to make sure they were covered every few seconds. But this would make it a lot easier.

Somewhere behind them, they could hear Sanji mourning the loss of the sight of the now covered skin. He was smart enough to not include Luffy in his moping, seeing as her (possibly) overprotective brother was on board. It didn't stop him from rolling around on the ground crying like a child who had been told no.

"Ero-cook, get your shit together and help out with supplies," Zoro muttered, walking past the man who did not so much as move, and only continued pouting. Zoro looked like he might add something, but Usopp quickly hurried to gather the supplies, eager to prevent a fight.

"Yuba here we come!" Luffy cheered childishly from the front of the ship. She was eager to kick Crocodile's ass, even though she knew she would have to hold back a little. After all, he did come to his senses and help out somewhat at Impel Down. She just needed to knock a bit of sense into him.

Zoro gave a small smile at his Captain's enthusiasm, before going to lift the anchor. Just as he was about to drop it, he noticed shadows moving about beneath the surface of the water.

"What the hell…?" Was all that he managed before a small, strange creature emerged from the water. It looked almost like a seal, but with a turtle shell. It was followed to by a flock of identical creatures. "Turtles?"

"No! Kung Fu Dugongs!" Vivi gasped, though no one understood why she looked so horrified by the tiny, seemingly harmless creatures. That was, until who seemed to be the chief Dugong began to talk, and Chopper translated it.

"'If you want to come to shore you'll have to beat me first but I doubt that will happen! If you're too afraid, you can go dock on the other shore, you cowards.' Is what he says," Chopper repeated, before looking up at Nami to see what they would do next.

"No one calls me a coward and gets away with it! Here comes the pain!" Unfortunately, before anyone could come to a rational decision, Usopp had heaved himself over the railing. Whether he was still over confident from having Ace with them, or he was simply being Usopp, they didn't know.

"Wait, Usopp!" Vivi gasped out, but her warning had come too late, and Usopp lay on the ground, beaten to a pulp. "Fung Fu Dugongs are insanely strong!"

"Ne! I won!" Luffy's voice drifted up to them from below, where she stood over a defeated Dugong. She was grinning ear to ear, her hands thrown up in Victory.

"Luffy! That's just as bad!" Vivi shouted at the oblivious captain, bringing her hands up and rubbing her temples. Why, why was she putting her faith in such reckless people? With a sigh, she saw that the Dugong had risen to its feet, and was now staring at Luffy with awe and admiration in its gaze. The Captain didn't even seem to have heard her, too engrossed in the animal that now bowed to her. "It's one of their rules. If they lose a Kung-Fu match, they become the winner's pupil."

It was obvious that this explanation had gone over the Captain's head as well, though the crew obviously understood how bad this could be for them all. Zoro was staring at Luffy, a mixture of annoyance and amusement on his face. It was just like his Captain to get into such a troublesome situation. "You don't say…"

The Dugongs, seeing that their chief had been defeated, flocked in around Luffy, their tails flapping in excitement and bowing to their new master. Their eyes gleamed with rest and admiration for the Straw Hat Pirate.

"Alright, everyone after me! Now Punch!" She punched the air, and the awe struck Dugongs rushed to copy her. It was sloppy and incorrect, and Luffy repeated the action. "No! Like this! Make sure to keep your elbow bent a little!" She instructed, and grinned when the repeated it again, better this time. "Yeah! Now harder!"

She continued to shout random instructions, punching the air and teaching the various moves. It gave the crew time to prepare the rations and bags, as well as properly dock the ship. It was only when everything was properly distributed, that they realized the problem.

Luffy had taught the Dugongs a final move before turning to the crew grinning, and oblivious to the rows of Dugongs behind her. "Yosh! Let's go to Yuba!"

"Hey! Luffy, wait! You are not bringing them with us!" Her First Mate instantly protested, flat out refusing to allow her to bring them with her. At first, her face fell into an adorable pout, and he felt his resolve waver, but he was saved by Nami.

"You can't, Luffy," Nami said, finalizing the choice.

Seeing the captain looking a little put out, Vivi gently added, "Luffy, Dugongs are water creatures. They won't make it in the desert."

It was hard to say no; especially as they watched the Dugongs cling to the pants of their master, refusing to stay behind. They were so cute.

"I-It's going to break my heart to say 'no' to them," Nami whispered to Vivi with a sigh.

"I agree, but they really won't make it."

"How're we going to get them to stay?"

This problem seemed to answer itself immediately, as they watched, to their amazement as Luffy picked up the chief Dugong. She brought him up to her face, giving him a very serious look. "Dugong-chan, you have done well. My friends and I are going into the desert now, but we have to leave our ship behind. I have a very important mission for you."

The Dugong nodded eagerly to the words, and Luffy smiled a bit more.

"I need you to watch and protect our ship. It's something I can only entrust to you. Will you do this for me?" The Dugong didn't even need to consider it, and instead saluted his master and made an affirmative noise. She gave him a wide grin, hugging the Dugong and setting him back down. "Thanks, Dugong-chan! I knew I could count on you!"

Instantly, the Dugongs set up a sort of guard in front of the ship, waving to their master as she and her crew walked off into the desert. She was walking backwards, waving to them and shouting goodbyes.

How shocking it had been for the Dugongs when they realized that their new master could not only speak to them, but understood them. None of the others in her pod were able to, with the exception of the reindeer that was able to translate for them. There had been something odd and inhuman about her from the moment she had hopped down from the ship though. It was the same with the dark haired male who had the scent of fire on him, although he had been unable to understand them.

The crew was in a similar state of awe, and it was when they were a ways away from the ship that Nami turned to Luffy questioningly.

"Luffy, how'd you get them to stay?" The navigator questioned her captain. "It was almost as if you could talk to them."

Ace was just as curious as the others, and was watching her to access her reaction and response. It was odd because he never remembered her being particularly good with animals as a child.

"I just asked them to help us out," Luffy explained, wondering if she had done something wrong. She had done nothing more than guarantee their ship would be looked after should anything happen. That and she didn't want to share any meat this time. "Why?"

"It just seemed to me like you could understand them and vice versa. I just don't understand it."

"Luffy-chwan is just amazing!" Sanji butted in a moment later. "You should have seen her back on Drum Island! She did something similar with a baby Lapin and they held off the Wapol Bastard when he tried to attack us on our way to get Nami to the doctor. Luffy-chawn was amazing!"

Sanji twirled around Luffy as he said this, his eyes bright. It made her the slightest bit uncomfortable, still not used to such reception from her cook. She didn't mind it so much when it got her more food, but when it was just out of the blue, it was just odd…

Ace seemed to sense her discomfort, and sent a scowl at Sanji. The man, although not seeing Ace's scowl, felt a shiver run down his spine and instantly backed away from the Captain. He was glad that his sister had no obvious interest in the men of her crew, which was something he would admit to worrying about. After seeing the men to female ratio, what big brother wouldn't worry? His eyes finally reverted to Luffy, Sanji being a reasonable distance away, and he pondered the new developments. Was it possible that Luffy had been born with it too? Haoshoku Haki?

"That's so strange! Usually Lapins just attack humans, and I've never heard of them helping one before! How'd you do it?" Chopper chattered excitedly, looking at Luffy with both confusion and interest.

"Well, Sanji was about to kick the baby Lapin, but I stopped him. Maybe it was because I saved him?" She improvised, only telling half the truth and trying not to appear guilty. She didn't want to explain Haki, if she even could. She had always been awful at explanations. Luckily, they all seemed to buy it, with the exception of Sanji, who gave her a long look. It was obvious she had done more than that, but was she just being modest, or was she actually hiding something?

"So really, it's your own fault you almost ruined your back," Usopp wondered out loud as he recalled the events of Drum Kingdom. The sniper probably should have kept this opinion to himself however, as it quickly began an argument.

Nami groaned loudly as Zoro was dragged into the fight, and told them to shut up. They of course, did not heed her words and continued to bicker. Luffy was watching the entertainment, grinning and laughing.

That was, until they finally reached the peak of a sand dune, and the sight before them caused them all to fall silent.

Before them, what may have once been a city was reduced to ruins. Rubble lay spewed across the sand, most of it half buried. Trees, plants and desert growth peaked out from beneath the sand, but they were long dead, the water having been sucked dry from their roots long ago.

"This is the city of Erumalu. Or, I suppose, what it used to be It was known far and wide as 'The City of Green'," Vivi explained. Her voice was tight, as though she were about to start crying, and when she turned to the pirates, the emotion was clear on her face. She was obviously suppressing how much it truly hurt though; they only saw a fraction of her pain. "Take a good look around, everyone. This is what Baroque Works has been doing to my country. This is what my people, the people of Alabasta have had to, and continue to go through."

The crew, for the most part, was sobered by her words. They continued to walk, trekking through the hot streets of the dried up city. Any buildings that remained were weathered and worn, and threatened to come crashing down at any minute.

"And there's absolutely nothing here anymore?" Usopp commented idly as the passed another empty building, filled with sand and teetering on its supports.

"No. It's nothing more than a ghost town," Vivi replied sadly. "But up until a few years ago, it was a sight to see. Eramalu used to be a thriving city full of gardens, palm trees, and lush greenery, hence the name 'City of Green'."

"This place?" Zoro scoffed unbelievingly, and nudging a dead tree. It was hard to believe what she was saying as he watched the bark literally crack and break off of the tree.

"The locals would save and use every drop of water…" Vivi drifted off, explaining everything she could about the city. How it had dried up after someone blocked the canal to the river, and the usage of Dance Powder, how her father had been framed, and how it had caused doubt amongst her people.

"This is the canal that was blocked up, right Vivi?" Luffy asked as they approached something that looked as though it might have been a large road at one point.

"Y-yeah," Vivi said, looking startled that the captain had been so observant. "It used to pump water in from the Sandora River. Until it was destroyed. With the Canal gone, the City of Green lost it's only remained source of fresh water, and rain never came."

"That and the Dance Powder really would make people lose faith in their king," Nami pointed out, and Vivi nodded.

"When they no longer had water, fighting broke out. And those who wished to escape the fighting could do nothing by abandon the city. They left in search of other oases and..." She paused, and took a deep breath. "The City of Green simply withered away."

No sooner was that said then the wind, which had been nothing more than a simple breeze before, picked up. Sand blew everywhere, blinding the pirates. A low, dreadful sound began to ring though out the town, only becoming more intense with the wind until it became a full out howl.

"W-what is that?"

"Is it the rebels?"

"Or more creeps from Baroque Works?"

Ace was the voice of reason amidst the chaos. "No, it's just the wind."

Luffy turned to Ace, barely able to make out his form with all the sand. "It sounds like a voice, doesn't it?"

"It's coming from all directions! This really isn't good – Ace, what are we going to do?" Usopp panicked, and turned to who appeared to be the strongest one present.

"There's really no danger, it's just the wind echoing throughout the town, off the old buildings."

"It's almost like the City of Erumalu is wailing over what happened to it," Vivi said, her voice coming out raw with emotions that for the first time since arriving at the city, held traces of anger.

The wind roared up, bringing a large chunk of sand with it this time, catching most of the members of the crew off guard. The wind tore at their clothes and skin, unforgiving and ruthless. Luffy opened her eyes, feeling most of the sand pass. She turned on her heel, watching the storm disappear. Within, a shadow stood, and she caught a glimpse of a coat.

Crocodile's coat.

Luffy grinned, knowing she wasn't far from the upcoming battle, and the idea of it made her adrenaline run. She shouted at the retreating storm,

"Oi! I'll kick your ass, Crocodile!"


	9. Unshared Secrets

"I know you aren't hurt," Luffy stated as she stared at the birds, scattered across the hot sand, and scowled. The birds did not drop their act, and one let out a keening whine of pain. Luffy ignored this, choosing instead to plop herself down on a rock in the shade as she waited for her crew. "You know the saying! Fool me once, shame on you! Fool me twice, shame on me! I'm not going to be fooled and you cannot fool me! I'm not giving you anything!"

This being said, the captain crossed her arms stubbornly, but did not take her eyes off of them. She didn't want to risk anything. Despite how clear it was that she was completely serious, the Warusagi did not give up. Time passed, and finally, a single bird moved. However, instead of walking away in dejection, the Warusagi - a small one, probably a baby- walked towards her. She frowned at it.

"Look, my crew and I need this food. We have a long way to go still, so I can't let you take it," Luffy explained, surprisingly gentle. The bird didn't give up, and instead plopped its head down into Luffy's lap. Luffy didn't react, still holding a grudge against them for stealing the food the first time around. This time was almost different, and after a moment, she felt her resolve waver. She could tell the animal was hungry, and the long-beaked creature was actually going to far as to beg. Besides - not having to feed the Dugongs insured that she had extra food as it is! She glanced behind her at the supplies (how she had ended up with all of them again, she wasn't sure.)"Okay, fine. You can have a bit. But only a little!"

The baby let out a little happy little chirp, which immediately grabbed the other Warusagi's attention. They rushed forward, only to come to a screeching halt when Luffy yelled at them.

"Oi! Everyone stop! You have to wait your turn or you aren't getting anything! I won't give you a crumb!"

The birds - if it was possible - managed to look ashamed, and each waited their turn as Luffy gave them each a decent sized portion. It was only when the last one was given some food and flew away that Luffy heard her voice.

"That was surprising charitable of you," Aiyume teased, causing Luffy to jump slightly, and her smile to slip into a scowl. "Sharing food, that is."

Luffy ignored the jibe, relaxing back after the rocks after a moment. "I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Do what? Point out how rare it is for you to stray from your usually insane gluttonous habits?" Aiyume asked, her tone sounding serious, but her face playful.

"No. Appear, out of thin air. Zoro finally gave up asking about you, and I don't need Ace on my tail if he sees you!" Luffy exclaimed, clearly frustrated. "If they get too suspicious, I'll have to- to-!"

"Explain? You know you will have to eventually," Aiyume interrupted calmly, but there was a sliver of ice in her tone. She dropped down next to Luffy, frowning. In the light, Luffy could see that her physical form had not changed in the slightest since Drum Island, despite the fact she had made multiple appearances lately. That probably didn't have anything to do with it anyway. "Plus, they are ages away. I'll be gone before they get back. It's just nice to not be cooped up, even for just a few minutes."

"Cooped up?" Luffy asked curiously, the last part getting her attention.

"Yes, Luffy, cooped up," Aiyume said, sounded irritated. "What did you think? That I've just been following you around, somehow invisible to all?"

The look on Luffy's face clearly said that that's exactly what she was thinking. "You haven't?"

Aiyume sighed, rolling her eyes. "No, I haven't."

It took a moment for Luffy to comprehend, before asking, "Where have you been than?"

The ghost like woman just stared at Luffy pointedly in reply. When Luffy just stared back, she grew annoyed. Sarcastically, she mocked, "Guess."

It took Luffy only a second, and her eyes widened dramatically. "Have you been inside of me!?"

The punch that sent her flying forward was surprisingly physical - and painful - despite the woman's transparent appearance.

"Of course not! I couldn't imagine a single person that would be able to stay in your mind and stay sane! My soul wouldn't fit in your body. There area already two souls battling it out, I'm not keen on joining. And besides, who'd wanna be in there, hearing all your thoughts? 'Food! Fight! Zoro, Zoro, food!'" Aiyume crudely mimicked, and Luffy wasn't sure why this sent her face up in flames. Not sure what to say in response, she changed the topic back to Aiyume.

"Then where have you been?"

"The anklet." Aiyume replied simply.

"The-the anklet?!" Luffy gasped out incredulously, tugging up the skin-protecting cloth to see the golden accessory that gleamed almost blindingly in the sun. "How?"

"Yes, the anklet. It's a host." Seeing Luffy's questioning look, she hurried to explain. "Like the genie and the lamp. Except for souls. And it's the one with the powers. It's the link between us, the reason that I - who's nothing more than a bodiless soul - can stand before you, looking like I once did. Also, the stones making up the anklet. They are the blood, the sacrifice, of your nakama. They are what causes your injuries to heal." The blood seemed to drain from her previously flushed face, her gaze dropping to the crimson stones, her face a mixture of pain and disbelief.

"The blood they shed saving you, it helped bring us here. It saved them in the end, and it heals you, however, it won't extend much further than that. The sacrifice will not save the person it was meant for. Almost a bit ironic, hm?"

Luffy opened her mouth to speak, but Aiyume had once again disappeared before her questions could be answered.

"Oi! Don't run off like that Luffy!" She could hear Zoro's irritated voice growing closer, and looked up in time to see the crew coming around the corner of the outcropping she sat in. She yanked her over cloth down, hiding the anklet from view as she smiled brightly.

"Neh, I was hungry and Vivi said we could eat-" She said quickly, ignoring her brothers concerned gaze.

"Luffy, are you okay?" He asked immediately. Her smile faltered and she hurried to think of an excuse.

"No I'm not okay!" She said, continuing on when she saw his alarmed expression, "I... uhh..." She looked up, trying to find a decent excuse, something that would draw the attention from her. "Those birds looked hungry! So I shared our food with them!"

As it would work out, it had the opposite effect on the crew, and their eyes found the supplies. The amounts had definitely dwindled since they had lost saw them...

"Liar! You ate it all, didn't you?" Usopp accused loudly, as Nami hit her over the back of her head. Luffy held her head and pouted as Sanji came to her defence.

"Never accuse Luffy-chan of such a thing!" He growled, defending the Captain. The two continued to bicker until Vivi broke in. The distraction the princess provided was enough to bring the argument to a stuttering halt.

"It wasn't Luffy," Vivi said calmly, and both the men went silent. "The warusagi birds are known for tricking travellers and making off with their supplies. What's surprising is that they didn't take everything!"

Luffy glanced up at Vivi, giving her a large grin. "Actually, they just asked, so I gave them a bit!"

The statement was met by angry and annoyed groans. Even Vivi looked irked by the captain's nonchalance. Did she not realize that the lot of them could die at anytime in this desert?

"Well at least you didn't give them everything," Vivi said, pushing away her anger. She couldn't let her temper get the best of her. Not now, at least. She crouched next to the supplies, checking through them and giving a small nod as she counted. "We still have plenty, thankfully. We can still stop and eat here, but we'll need to continue on our way until we find somewhere to camp for the night. Since we only have a few hours, we have to act quickly!"

The words had barely been processed by the crew when the ground began to rumble beneath their feet. The entire crew turned in time to see an enormous lizard emerge from the earth. Screams echoed around as the creature rose before them. It stood meters above them, deep, dangerous purple scales shimmering in the sun.

"W-what is that?" Nami wailed miserably. She scattered away, pulling Chopper and Usopp with her.

"I forgot to mention the Sandora Lizards! They're extremely dangerous and burrow beneath the ground! They surprise unsuspecting travellers and feed on them... The words had barely left her mouth, and Luffy had already thrown herself at the monster with laugh. "Wait, Luffy!"

But the monster didn't attack Luffy, and the crews' jaws dropped as Luffy casually scratched at the rough scales where the head met the neck. instead of attacking her, it dropped like an overgrown scaly dog,letting a growl rip through its body, and it's large tongue lolled from it's huge mouth.

"Ahh... That's a good boy - oops, I meant girl, sorry!" Luffy crooned to the beast. With a resounding 'thump' the creature rolled onto it's back and squirmed happily. The crew could do nothing by stare, shell shocked, as Luffy continued to pet the creature as though it were a small and tamed house pet. There was no doubt in Ace's mind at this point. She had been gifted with King's Haki. The only question that remained was how conscious she was that she had the gift. As far as he could see, it was limited to her interactions with animals, but he couldn't be sure at the time.

The crew didn't even have it in them to be surprised as a second monster joined the first on above the surface. It had snarled, roared, defended it's hunting partner, before falling victim to Luffy's charm himself.

"I forgot they travel in pairs..." Vivi said faintly, but no one was listening to her anymore. They were too focused on their captain, who was now covered in whatever liquid-y substance was on the Lizard's tongue. It had ran her large purple tongue from her shins over the top of her head, leaving her hair more messy than usual and dripping goop, in some form of affection.

"I guess we could have eaten them, but this is probably better," Luffy said with a grin, finally breaking away from the lizards who sat down like dejected puppies in her absence. She walked back to her recovering nakama. "They'll bring us to Yuba. It'll be far quicken than us walking, so we can stay here for the night."

"But Luffy-,"

"It'll be fine! You gotta trust me, Nami!" Luffy said, with a childish grin that screamed 'do not listen to me!' At the same time, if she argued any further, Luffy could simply pull out the 'captain's orders' card. "It's already getting late, look! And these guys have been hunting all day. We all could do with a break."

It was terrifying how casually their captain could admit that these creatures had been hunting. It only implied that they had stumbled across them on an empty stomach, the last thing anyone wanted in desert. Nami was the first to voice this worry.

"I am not sleeping anywhere near a hungry monster!"

"Yeah! It's dangerous!" Usopp agreed readily. In return, they were given a betrayed look from their captain.

"They won't hurt us!" She insisted with a pout. Her bottom lip jutted out as she looked at her crew pleadingly. Sanji moved closer to Nami.

"Maybe not you, Luffy-chan, but I'm not so sure about the rest of us," Sanji muttered. "I'm with Nami-swan with this one."

Only Zoro and Ace stood by her, Vivi caught in the middle. As Luffy looked at her desperately, one of the lizards let out a low grumble. Chopper immediately translated, " 'We were only looking for dessert, actually.' "

"That's not anymore reassuring!" Nami snapped at the beast, before squealing and crawling away when it blinked at her. It could eat her in a single bit, swallow her whole, and she thought it was a good idea to yell at it?

Surprisingly, it was Vivi who spoke up after this. She had been deep in thought through most of the conversation.

"I think we should trust Luffy," Vivi announced, earning her an excited yelp from Luffy. "It's nearly impossible to train a Sandora Lizard, most attempts ending in death. In the few rare successes, usually conducted from the Lizard's birth and over multiple years, they have been proven to be extremely loyal. Seeing this one tamed so simply... I'm positive they won't harm us. Plus, we need the extra time to rest and plan for our trip to Yuba."

The crew looked unsure and hesitant. Who wouldn't be after your captain just decided you'd be sleeping with two beasts on board? Finally, Nami gave in a nodded. "Fine. But only because Vivi said we could trust them. If any of us get eaten-,"

"They won't eat anyone, Luffy said offhandedly, before marching towards the supplies. "I'm so hungry, though! Food, food!"

It was only Zoro's hand, reaching out and catching the scruff of her clothes that saved their already depleting rations. Sanji stepped forward and began to paw through what was left of their supplies. He divided the rations appropriately amongst the crew as they settled down. Luffy instantly dug in wildly, while the others were much more polite.

There was less urgency now. They were sure to reach Yuba by noon tomorrow, with the help of the lizards, and had little to worry about. That, and no matter what Vivi did, the crew had fallen into it's usual ridiculous antics as the night fell. Even chopper joined in as it grew colder, and Ace watched his sister with a soft smile.

Luffy and Usopp, at first, seemed oblivious to the cold that was setting into the night and ran around with Chopper. As the chased each other, the purple lizards, whom Luffy had decided to name 'Sandy' and 'Dora', watched them with something akin to amusement. They seemed to find it entertaining when a blast of cold air hit Usopp's face, and he scattered away to join the others. Luffy followed, pouting at how her fun had come to an abrupt stop.

"H-how'd it g-get so cold?" Usopp shivered, pulling his clothing tighter around him desperately.

Vivi copied the movement, and moved closer to the group. Now that Luffy had joined them, Sandy and Dora had curled around them in a protective circle. Despite her words, she couldn't help but be fearful of them. All her life she had known them as feared creatures.

"It's because of the lack of clouds." When the crew turned to her questioningly, she let out a sigh and turned to explain. "Well, there's no cloud coverage. So there is nothing to keep the heat in at night or block the sun during the day."

"Ah..." Nami mumbled in agreement, having already figured it out. It didn't make it any less cold and a shiver ran through her. Luffy noticed. Without a second thought, she pulled off her robes and slung them over Nami's shoulders, "Luffy, w-what?"

Luffy grinned reassuringly at her navigator. "Can't have you getting sick on us again!"

"Well we can't have a sick Captain, either," Zoro quickly pointed out protectively. He was ready to pull of his own to giver her, but she just shook her head at him.

"I'm not really cold," she said, her face lighting up as she did so. "Besides, I have an Ace!"

As she spoke, she happily dropped herself into said pirate's lap, who welcomed her with open arms. Not a warmth, per say, but a feeling similar to it spread through her body with the familiar arms wrapped around her. It was something she was growing used to. There was no heat, no cold, no pain. Perhaps it had something to do with what Aiyume said about the anklet... She would have to ask... later. Right now she was perfectly content against Ace's chest.

"Tired, are we?" Ace asked, watching with fondness in his eyes as she yawned loudly. She glanced at him, her eyes dropping slightly as she nodded. He chuckled and ruffled her hair, consequently getting some left over Lizard goop on his hand. "Go to sleep, Luffy."

No sooner were the words said, that her head dropped against his shoulder, fast asleep. He laughed again, running his fingers through her hair and wincing at the goop. At least somethings never changed... He was grateful he could have his little sister back in at least one way. Although he couldn't help by notice that as she wrapped her rubbery arms around him, that she had a slightly tighter grip than he was used to. It didn't seem that she would be letting go for a while now, even in subconsciousness.

As he stared at his sister, his eyes were filled with both worry and pride. Worry, because she seemed so extremely different than last time he saw her, but he couldn't place why. She almost seemed darker, more mature. It was easy to look past it when she laughed or grinned, or even said something stupid, but it was there. And painfully obvious for her brother. Still, the pride swelled within him. She had made it far, may have even mastered Haki in their small time apart.

When he finally turned his gaze away from his sister, he was met with the crews eyes on him. A few of the awed gazed turned away quickly, but Nami smiled at him, and the swordsman didn't bother look away from the siblings. Or maybe his eyes were only on Luffy.

"I'm sorry, she must be quite the handful at times," Ace said, and Luffy shifted in his arms, as if reacting to his voice.

"Oh, not really," Nami quickly replied, sounding slightly flustered. Ace's eyebrows rose, finding the statement difficult to believe. There was no way his sister was staying out of trouble. That just wasn't her thing.

"Not at all?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah," Usopp reluctantly joined the coversation. "She's always getting into trouble, and not listening. Sometimes it's hard to believe that she's the captain!"

"Oi! Don't say stuff like that about or lovely captain!" Sanji butted in, glaring at Usopp as he defended the Straw Hat Captain. Ace watched the exchange with amusement.

"W-well, it's true! Although she does fight really well and she's always there to help us," Usopp amended under Sanji's glare. "Even if we don't need it."

At this, Ace laughed, bringing the attention back to him. "Luffy has always been like that," he said fondly.

Luffy shifted again, either at the sound of their voices, or sensing she was being discussed. The movement resulted in her vest tugging up the slightest bit as she pressed her face into Ace's neck. Ace sighed and reached around the pull it down, when he caught sight of something. Something that was off, foreign and certainly should not be on her skin.

He ran his fingers across the mark, feeling the smooth scar tissue, and scowled. It wasn't any ordinary wound. His eyes trailed across to her exposed shoulder, where a matching scar tainted her skin. His eyes darkened.

The campsite was silent, save the captain's soft snores, and the roaring of the wind that Sandy and Dora's bodies protected them against. No one dared to utter a word as the protective brother attempted to make sense of the wounds. He ran his fingers over it again, and the girl tense in his arms. He retracted his hand quickly and she relaxed against him. His expression was full of confusion, questions, worry and above all, anger.

But he said nothing. He doubted the crew would know much about it. If she hadn't spoken to him, her brother, about it, he refused to believe she told her nakama. He tugged her shirt down to cover the mark on his waist, adjusted the sleeve, and pulled her closer to him. The look in his eyes clearly said this was far from over.

* * *

><p>"Oi! You finished packing yet, marimo?" Sanji snapped, earning him a tired grumble in return. The sun was beginning to rise, and they needed to leave as soon as possible. They would have been fine, had Luffy's newly acquainted pets not gone running off in the night. Now they were ages behind schedule. Well, at least they could consider themselves lucky that the aforementioned 'pet' had not chosen them as a tasty midnight snack. "Well? Nami-swan has us on a tight schedule! What's taking so long?"<p>

Zoro finished with his part of the supplies and threw Sanji a dark glare. "If you cared to notice, Luffy's disappeared, so somebody had to finish her part."

"Don't blame your laziness on Luffy-chan," Sanji began. "Besides, she was right here."

He turned, only to find she wasn't where she had been at all.

"Where'd Luffy-chan go?" Sanji cried, spinning to face Zoro, who only shrugged. "Don't you care?"

Zoro's usual glare darkened into a glower as though Sanji had just insulted him. Not care about the Captain? He did far more than anyone here. "She can take care of herself, curlybrow. She probably didn't go that far anyways."

No sooner had the words left his mouth than they heard the yelling. It sounded almost panicked.

"Sandy! Dora!" Luffy was practically wailing into the open desert, running around frantically. "Where'd you go?"

She dashed past the two men, who could do nothing more than blink at their captain. Then she was gone again, reminding the two of a protective mother hen. They really shouldn't have been so surprised. After all, she was protective of every, right? Perhaps it was the mothering tone that had taken them off guard.

She was back moments later, panting and looking up at them in a way that was undeniably adorable. "Where would Sandy and Dora go?" She asked desperately, as if they had the answers for her.

"Uhh..." Was all Sanji could muster, all his attention on her face - which he should be more careful about with a protective brother slinking about - than the question.

"I'm sure they just went hunting, Luffy," Zoro reassured the captain calmly. "It wouldn't be surprising if they got hungry and wandered off to find something."

Her eyes lit up, her grin blinding. "Yeah! You're right, we should wait for them!"

Zoro rolled his eyes. "We don't have time for that."

"But-!"

"Maybe they'll find us on the way," Sanji said, being much more gentle with the news than Zoro. Was the man heartless? "But for now, we have to get going."

She threw him such a bright smile, and for a moment his heart fluttered in hi chest uncontrollably. Oh so much he wasn't going to say! His captain was simply adorable! But no matter how much he wanted to gush, it would have to remain unspoken for as long as her protective brother lucked around.

"Yosh!" She nodded eagerly, ready to get going. She heaved a bag of supplies up, throwing it over her shoulder with ease. "Let's get going than!"

The two hurried to grab supplies as she rocked impatiently on her heels. "Nami! Usopp! Chopper! Vivi! We're going now!"

The mentioned people made their way to join them, but it was too slow for Luffy, who was both eager to find her 'pets' and kick crocodile's ass. "Hurry up!"

Nami let out a huff. "Says you. You and your pets are the reason we're in this whole mess."

But only moments later, they were ready to go, arms full of their supplies. With impatient whines from their captain, they took off for Yuba.

It was still morning, the sun only just rising and there was still a cool crispness in the air. It didn't remain as so for long, as the sun quickly rose and brought the full blown heat of the desert with it. It wasn't long until Zoro had to start pulling Chopper along behind them. Like all trips with the straw hats, it wasn't a quiet journey.

Luffy loudly whined about her pets, while Usopp complained about how Chopper got it easy. Chopper would snap back, more often than not switching forms. That in turn would result in Zoro yelling at him to "go small", and then return to bickering with Sanji. Quite frankly, Nami was growing more and more annoyed.

"Sandy! Dora!"

"Stupid Marimo!"

"Why does Chopper get to be pulled!"

"You try having this much fur in this temperature!"

"Would you all just shut up! Stop bickering, the lot of you! And by Gods, Luffy, would you just give. it. up."

The group fell silent, Luffy's face falling into one of despair. Nami opened her mouth to speak, and the ground began to rumble once again. Annoyed, she swung on her heel and prepared to scream at whatever was coming at them this time.

What she wasn't expecting was to see two large lizards bounding towards the crew. At first she was shocked speechless, and then confused. Why would they be charging-

Realizing dawned on her as she caught sight of the creature they were chasing. Hunting, really. They were running towards the crew at such a pace that they would surely be trampled... Before anyone could utter a sound, Luffy was plowing towards the beasts.

"Sandy-chan! Dora-chan! Stop!" She hollered, but the lizards continued to rush after the smaller creature. Luffy, hands on her hips before them, was not pleased. "I... said... stop!"

She sent a punch that hooked around and caught the closer one in the jaw. It tumbled with a cry, knocking the other over with it. The sandora's prey, which could not be identified as a camel, ran and cowered behind Luffy. She looked at her lizards with disappointment on her face. They slowly shifted, raising to their feet unsteadily, and looking almost... guilty?

"I told you to stop! And why'd you run off last night?" Luffy scolded the monsters. "Nami gave me a lot of trouble, y'know!"

Sanji and Zoro both looked at the navigator, suddenly understanding the reason behind Luffy's behaviour this morning. They turned back in time to see the slightly larger on hesitantly licking Luffy's head, in an act that may have sought forgiveness.

Luffy, being Luffy, gave way right away. She reached out and scratched the purple monsters neck in away that spoke of complete and utter forgiveness.

"Okay, okay, I forgive you. But no eating the camel, and you have to take us to Yuba," Luffy demanded childishly. While the lizards managed to look upset about not being able to eat the camel, they easily gave in. Luffy turned to the camel, smiling brightly. "Hey, you're safe now, so will you help us get to Yuba?"

The came looked at the large lizards distrustfully, but then made some nodded gesture and butted it's head lightly against Luffy's chest. Luffy laughed.

"'Fine, but I'll only let women onto my back!'" Chopper translated as the camel stepped away from Luffy. Sanji and Zoro's eyes narrowed on the creature, but Nami and Vivi silently rejoined in the fact they would not be riding the beasts.

"Why you-," Sanji began, glaring at the camel.

"Pervert," Usopp finished bitterly, knowing he was doomed to riding the purple beasts.

"Be nice to Eyelashes," Nami automatically crooner, reaching out to scratch the creature under his chin.

"Eyelashes?" Zoro questioned, giving her a criticizing look. And he thought Luffy's naming skills were bad. "You've already named it?"

"Well, of course, after all-,"

"Guys, I think we have other things to worry about right now," Usopp cut in, ignoring the looks he received from the two.

"Usopp's right - we have to get to Yuba as soon as possible," Vivi began, looking around for the sandora training captain. Surprisingly, the girl had already started taking things and placing them carefully on top of her lizards. She had already hoisted Chopper up onto one of them, and she practically forced Usopp onto the same one. "Are you riding Eyelashes, Luffy?"

She had already known the answer, as the girl was climbing up onto Dora's back, where Ace and Zoro joined her. Sanji scowled, having no choice but to join the two younger idiots on Sandy's back.

"Okay, so we head to Yuba from here. It's the only way to talk to them and stop the revolution," Nami said as they climbed onto the camel. "See you there!"

With that, she nudged Eyelashes and he took off ahead of them.

* * *

><p>The sandora lizards moved faster than they could have every hoped to, but it was still nothing in comparison to the camel. If they wanted a gentle ride, that is. Luffy had urged them forward and they had bolted, but the movement had shaken everyone so much they decided to slow just a bit.<p>

The ride was oddly silent for a while. Occasionally, Sanji and Zoro would bicker from across the lizards. Chopper himself was quite relaxed. They heat was harsh, but the lizards were surprisingly cool, keeping him cool. Usopp just sat, tinkering. It took them a while to realize the reason it was so quiet was because of Luffy's silence.

Ace was the first to notice. He had been watching his sister almost the entire time, but just now he caught sight of her shivering, her back to them. He moved toward swiftly, worried. Zoro followed suit.

"Luffy? Are you alright?" Ace asked gently, reaching out and resting his hand on her shoulder. They didn't except her to let out a bloodcurdling screech at the contact. Zoro took a step back without meaning to, and the other three looked over in worry. Ace didn't back away, but his look of concern deepened. "What's going on, Luffy?"

Luffy turned to look at him, her eyes wide in horror. Her voice came out a croaking, incomprehensible whisper.

"What?" Ace asked, his voice as tight as his grip.

"T-t-there's.. s-so... m-much... b-blood," she croaked after a moment, looking up at him in absolute terror. It caused his heart to clench in fear.

"What are you talking about, Luffy?"

"I told her it was a bad idea!" Usopp groaned, and Ace glanced up at him for only a second. "I mean, she was thirsty and so she helped herself to some cactus juice..."

"She's probably hallucinating..." Chopper said softly, when Luffy suddenly stood up. She shrugged off Ace's hand, turning to him with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"I can't stand this blood anymore! I won't let anyone else die!" She screamed it at no one in particular, before suddenly becoming fascinated with Ace's chest. "Ace, Ace. Don't leave me, Ace! Please, why'd you do that!"

Ace was becoming more and more concerned as she reached out, about to touch his bare chest, and seemed to think the better of it. There were tears in her eyes, but when he reached out, she simply took his hand and dropped to her knees.

"You didn't have to do that, Ace. Why'd you sacrifice yourself? I would have gladly died, I can't live without you. I need you, Ace. Don't leave me."

"I'm here, Luffy, I'm not leaving," He said softly, crouching before her and reaching out for her once more. She leant into the touch eagerly, but it didn't stop the tears.

"I would give it up, you know. I don't want to be king of the pirates if you aren't there. I just want my brother. Please..." The blood was almost too much for her. Ace crouch before her, bloodied as the day he had died. It was the day he died. The large hole in his chest wouldn't heal, no matter what she did.

Nothing Ace did would help. She truly believed him to be dead. He just watched his sister in shock, not sure what to do. Finally, Zoro stepped forwards and reached out for her arm. She winced at the touch, but allowed him to guide her hand towards Ace's chest. She winced as though she were causing someone intense pain, trying to pull her hand away. As soon as her hand came in contact with Ace's chest, though, she relaxed. Ace looked between the two of them wildly, unsure what to think.

She felt his heart, still beating faintly beneath her fingertips, and her breathing calmed. Her hand bunched into a small fist over Ace's chest, and she began to wail. She was still clearly stuck in her hallucination...

She let out a quiet cry, and then slumped against Ace's chest.

"Ah ha!" Chopper cheered, holding an empty syringe. Ace felt a tick of anger, but brushed it away. While yes, he drugged her, he had also calmed her down immensely. He gathered his sister in his arms, holding her close as she curled up, completely out of it.

"What the hell was that?" Zoro growled.

"Well, the cacti that she decided to drink from triggered hallucinations. I don't know why they were focused around Ace, but they were pretty extreme hallucinations."

"You don't say," Ace muttered sarcastically, before his face softened into an apologetic look. "Sorry, I'm just... I've never seen her like that before."

"It happens sometimes," Zoro said, dropping down next to the duo. "Her nightmares can make her violent at times, or keep her up. I think they cause her similar hallucinations."

Ace frowned, shifting the girl so she was in a more comfortable position. "And that's how you knew what to do?"

"Well, we've never seen her this bad before," Sanji said from the other lizard, watching the scene as he lit up a cigarette. "She wakes up, screaming about us dying. It's like she needs reassurance that we're alive."

Ace looked at his sister. What the hell had happened to her in the last few years?

* * *

><p>"I spent all night digging this up for you."<p>

The old man held out a container of water to the young girl. She glanced at it and smiled. She carefully took it, tying the pouch of water around her neck and cradling it gently. He had worked hard to get this for her. She wasn't going to waste a drop. "Thank you, ojii-san! I'll make sure the rain returns!"

It had taken them a while to catch up with the camel, who seemed set on being at least fifty paces ahead of them. It hadn't forgiven the lizards for almost eating them. After they had at least located the camel, it had only taken them a few hours to reach what had once been the Revolutionary Army's headquarters.

It was deserted. Completely and utterly empty, without the slightest sign of life. Until they had found Vivi's old friend, Toto. He had explained how the city had become barren, and how they had left for somewhere better. He had remained, continuing to dig and search for the water once more.

"Well... that puts a damper on our plans," Sanji said, sounding stressed as he climbed onto Sandy's back. They had eased up on their fear of the beasts, especially as the two of them had saved them from a giant scorpion attack. They had woken up to the large beasts chomping on the creature.

"We need to go back to Nanohana!" Vivi cried. If she could just talk to the rebels, explain everything... "I'm positive-,"

"Vivi," Luffy started, causing the princess to fall silent. Her voice was oddly serious... "Do you really believe that talking to them will do anything? Do you think it will save anyone?"

"Of course, I mean..."

"No matter what you do, Crocodile will make this attack happen. There will be a loss of life no matter what we do from this point on. This is not a childish fight. This is war." Her eyes hardened. The way she spoke - she had seen war, been ravaged by it. War had taken something from her. Something precious. When she looked up, it wasn't hard to see why she was the captain. It was a side of her that was hard to see, a side that surprised Ace more than her hallucinations. "You need to listen to me, Vivi. We don't know the situation - the war could have very well begun by this point. We're all risking our lives here, Vivi."

"L-Luffy," Vivi stuttered. Luffy being serious meant the situation was dire. She felt the fear come down on her like a wave.

"I want you to take Sandy with Sanji, Nami and Chopper. Go back to Nanohana," she ordered. "Ace, Zoro, Usopp and I will go to the Oasis, we'll find and stop Crocodile."

Luffy wasn't sure how to feel about facing Crocodile. She knew the damage and pain Crocodile was causing, and knew she had to stop it, but all the same... In her timeline, Crocodile had become an ally. Unwittingly, yes, and still more than a bit hungry for power and money, but an ally nonetheless.

She reminded herself that Crocodile wasn't an ally yet. Fighting him now didn't mean that he wouldn't fight alongside her later. She had to remember that.

"Luffy..." Nami began, her mouth falling open. It was scary, seeing a side of Luffy that was so mature. Of course, it wore off extremely quickly.

"Neh! Don't worry about me, Nami!" Luffy stated with a huge, shit-eating grin. She jumped from her spot on Dora, walking over to stand in front of Sandy, who she stroked affectionately. "Just go with them and try to stop the battle! And take care of Sandy, please. Both Dora and I would be really sad if anything happened to her. As for you, Sandy... Listen to Chopper, okay? And protect everyone, please."

Nami paused, before nodding and pulling on the reigns. "Okay, let's go."

Vivi looked at the captain, worry clear in her eyes. Would the girl really be able to handle Crocodile? Then again, she had Fire-Fist Ace at her side... "Thank you, Luffy."

Luffy laughed, helping a shaking Usopp off of Sandy's back. She gave Sandy one last little scratch before moving back to Dora. "Bye! I'll see you guys soon, okay?"

Luffy's eyes followed them as they left in the opposite direction. They didn't move for a good few minutes, and when Luffy finally did, she had returned completely to her childish behaviour.

"So... which way is it to the Oasis again?" She asked, blinking at them innocently.

"You don't even know the way!?" Zoro and Usopp exploded at the same time.

"It's that way," Ace said, pointing the way opposite from where the others had left. Usopp started muttering about how perfect Ace was, how he would be his saviour. Ace, however, focused his attention only on Luffy. He couldn't stop thinking about how much she had changed.

"Hey, Lu?" He called, and she turned around to look at him with bright eyes.

"Yeah, Ace?" She asked, bounding across Dora's back to plop in front of Ace like a loyal puppy. He smirked, pulling her forward into his lap. She, unlike the rest of them, did not remember the horror from her hallucinations earlier. She only remembered drinking cacti juice, and waking up in Ace's arms after being drugged. He looked down at her in concern, meeting her eyes with a small smile. He considered asking her about her scars.

"I have a surprise for you, once we get outta here," He said instead. She beamed brightly, already excited even though she had no idea what he was talking about. She fell into his lap with giggles, grinning up at him childishly. "So don't go getting to badly hurt. You wanna be in good shape for this surprise."

Luffy looked up at him curiously, but then shrugged it off. "Okay!" She said excitedly. "Besides, Crocodile doesn't stand a chance anyways!"

He believed her, but that didn't mean he didn't worry.

They reached the Rainbase with time to spare. Thanks to the Sandora lizards, their journey had been cut by at least two days. When the arrived, Luffy was happily dozing in the hot sun. Her head was still in Ace's lap, but her legs had somehow ended up in Zoro's lap. He had looked down, rolled his eyes, and continued guiding the Lizard towards the Oasis.

Ace had been watching the two of them for most of their trip. Zoro knew he was watching. He was well aware that Ace saw the way he looked at his sister. He was sure there was only so much time before he was confronted by the protective man.

The moment they reached the city, Zoro reached out and shook her shoulder gently. She woke with a start, instantly throwing her self into Zoro's lap. She looked around excitedly, yelling something about kicking Crocodile's ass in Zoro's ear, before spotting the city.

"Oi! Shut up!" Zoro complained, irritated. Was her screeching really necessary? She paused, looking back at Zoro with an abashed grin. "Get this thing to stop. If we march into Rainbase with it, we'll not only draw attention to ourselves, but scare everyone shitless."

Luffy pouted, climbing out of Zoro's lap and flinging herself in front of the large lizard. It stopped immediately, staring at it's master in curiosity.

"Zoro says you can't go past here," She said sadly. The lizards head dropped unhappily and she frowned. "We'll come get you when we're done, okay? Just lay low."

Ace was the first off of the lizard, watching as Zoro and Usopp jumped from it's back hesitantly. Luffy instantly bounded over to them, wrapping her rubbery arms around Zoro and clinging to him.

"I want food, Zoro! Food and water! I'm thirsty!" Zoro only groaned in response, trying to untangle her limbs from his. She held fast, her head on his as she took in the Oasis. "We should eat there!"

She pointed excitedly at a restaurant.

Zoro could feel Ace's eyes burning into them, almost literally. "Fine, just get off of me!"

* * *

><p>Fury positively radiated from Ace's being as he hovered over Zoro. The two of them, Usopp, Smoker, and a very unconscious Luffy were completely drenched.<p>

"Why the fuck did you save him?" He growled, not even giving the swordsman a chance to recover before his hand lit up in flames. Zoro let out a grunt, sitting up hastily. That seemed to be the wrong move, and the fire flared. "Luffy could have died!"

The sound of coughing filled the air. Beside Luffy, a concerned Bananawani crouched and watched her. It had been the one to save her, pulling her to safety above the water as the room flooded. There was no way she could let Smoker or Ace drown. To die like this, after everything? In this life, Smoker was of no harm to her. She couldn't sit back and watch him drown.

"Ace..." The voice was weak, probably from the amount of water she had swallowed. She was conscious now, blinking at them wearily. "I told him to save Smoker. Calm down."

Ace turned on his sister, the fire on his fist instantly extinguishing."Why would you-?"

"He has devil fruit powers too. I knew the Bananawani's would help me, but Smoker needed help."

It was just like his sister. Always eager to fight, but just as eager to play hero. To her, it wasn't playing anything though. It was just doing the right thing, plain and simple. "Fine." Ace stepped away from the swordsman, his fists dropping to his side. Zoro and Usopp climbed to their feet, still looking at the older brother wearily.

Luffy was giving her brother a disappointed look.

"We have much more important things to worry about right now. We have to find Dora and follow Crocodile." Luffy stood, ignoring Smoker as he told them he wouldn't go easy on them for saving him. Instead, she just lead her group of pirates away, not looking at the marine. "We need to hurry."


	10. Her Inner Battle

_"VIP or Pirates?" Luffy read out loud to herself, pausing briefly to think about it, despite the fact that Usopp, Zoro and Smoker were all on her tail. "Well, it would be bad to lie!"_

_With that, she took off down the Pirate hallway, the others following her blindly. Of course, it didn't exactly come as a shock when she and the others found themselves stumbling into a cage. At least, it shouldn't have. That didn't stop the female pirate from letting out a frustrated screech, and reaching for the bars. "Tricked again? What the he..."_

_She drifted off as her hands came in contact with the seastone bars, and collapsed heavily against them. Instantly, Zoro was at her side. He pulled her away from the bars, holding her carefully as Smoker approached them. Despite holding his captain, Zoro still managed to draw his sword from it's sheath, despite Usopp's cries to not fight. He was surprised however, when Smoker stepped around him and observed their new prison._

_"W-what happened to Luffy?" Usopp demanded, a streak of bravery running through him as he faced the marine._

_Smoker scowled at the trio of pirates, puffing on one of his cigars slowly before answering. "She's fine. It's just that this prison seems to be made of seastone."_

_He twisted his jutte in his hands as Usopp questioned as to what exactly seastone was._

_"It's a type of stone that gives off a similar wave length as the sea itself. Upon contact, the stone will drain any Devil Fruit users strength completely as well as negate their powers. All in all, it is the same as being thrown into the sea itself," Smoker explained grudgingly. Zoro eyed the marine's weapon after this, not at all pleased with this turn of events. He lifted his sword, only to have Usopp give him a hard shove._

_"If you haven't noticed, we have other things to worry about!" The sniper snapped. "It's no use fighting him when he's not in a much better situation."_

_That was when an unfamiliar voice pitched in, deep and relaxed, but coated in mockery. "He's right you know... You will all die together, so why not make an effort to get along?"_

_The four prisoners jumped slightly at the addition of this new voice, turning to face the voice. All that greeted them was the back of a chair. Smoker frowned, recognizing the voice before anyone else, but not being the first to react._

_"Crocodile!" Luffy snarled, pushing herself away from Zoro and raising to her feet. She was still wobbly from the seastone. She let out a growl, and Zoro just barely managed to pull her back before she came in contact with it again. The Crocodile she had allied wasn't much better than the one before him, but that was in the past - or future, really. Right now, this Crocodile was causing her friends pain._

_Smoker seemed slightly shocked the pirate could ever recognize a voice she definitely hadn't heard before, but his eyes were trained on the warlord as well. "You're every bit the lowlife sea scum I imagined," he stated in his usual emotionless tone._

_"My, my," Crocodile murmured, a creepy smile on his face as he gazed at the prisoners. "You're every bit the wild dog I've heard you were, Smoker. Unlike most marines, you never really thought I was on your side, did you? You were right, of course._

_"You'll die bravely in the line of duty today," Crocodile went on in a musing tone. "I'll be more than happy to inform the government about the fight you put up against the vicious, ruthless Straw Hat here..."_

_Luffy snorted, completely interrupting Crocodile's little speech. Cold eyes turned to the captain, who looked back innocently._

_"What was that, Straw Hat?" He asked coldly, but she only smirked back fearlessly in response. Usopp tugged on her arm, silently begging her not to get them killed. "Do you find something funny?"_

_"You're just a big stupid bag of wind and sand!" Luffy yelled, shaking her nakama's grips from her shoulder and arm, her hands resting on her hips. "I might be in this cage now but as soon as I'm out, I'm gonna kick your ass!"_

_Crocodile's eyebrows rose. "You know, I'm surprised you've made it this far, Straw Hat, but I wouldn't push your luck. Don't worry, I'll dispose of you neatly and efficiently. Once our special guest has arrived, of course."_

_"Special guest?" Luffy questioned, tilting her head. They hadn't captured Vivi, had they? Panic struck her deep, and she forced herself to breath. While it wasn't impossible and she could definitely still fight, it would put a damper on certain plans. She watched as Crocodile sat down at the table, smirking widely as he waited, oh so patiently for his partner to return with-_

_"It seems," Robin's voice floated over from the doorway. "That the princess was unable to make it."_

_It was almost entertaining to see Crocodile lose his cool so quickly. He stood sharply, his eyes finding his partner as he scowled. "What?"_

_Robin's eyes narrowed on Crocodile. "The Princess did not accompany these three here."_

_There was a long pause, before Crocodile's face fell back into one of composed disinterest. "So she headed to the rebel's camp..." He murmured. "Either way, it doesn't matter anymore. I've had to push plans forward but I have prepared for this. The agents know their mission. Any second, the war will be in full swing, with Mr. 2. Tsk. I'm missing the best part of the show."_

_Crocodile was talking to himself, and the four could do nothing but listen. Finally, Crocodile straightened. "In that case, I have business to attend to... and have no further use to have you guys alive."_

_Before he could say another word, another person burst into the room. This person, however, had a flaming fist as he entered._

_"Oi, that girl, never stops getting herself into trouble," he was muttering angrily to himself as he stormed into the room. Luffy looked up in shock just as Ace's eyes found her in the cage, and he let out an exasperated sigh. Only she would get herself stuck in a seastone cage. "Of course."_

_Her eyes lit up immediately, though. "Ace, Ace! Let me out so I can kick Crocodile's butt!"_

_He rolled his eyes, stepping forward without paying any mind to the angry Warlord and his partner. His eyes traveled to the others in the cage and he sighed again. "You know this is seastone, right? I can't do anything without a key."_

_"Your brother is still around, Straw Hat?" Smoker asked in mild surprise. Then again, he shouldn't have been. He could tell even from the brief encounter that Ace was quite protective of his little sister._

_"Maybe we should leave the marine in the cage," Ace stated with obvious dislike. Smoker scowled at him. It seemed as though everyone had forgotten about Crocodile until the man in question cleared his throat._

_"Fire Fist Ace? I must say that this is a surprise," Crocodile said, his eyes narrowing on the pirate. There was no way what Smoker had said was true, right? Even if Straw Hat and Fire Fist were somehow related... "What business do you have here?"_

_Ace didn't even turn to face Crocodile. "I don't think that's any of your business. I'm not here to fight you, if that's what you mean."_

_"Yeah, that's my job! Lemme at him!" Luffy cried out, being held back once again by her crew mates. "Ace! Get me outta here!"_

_Crocodile rolled his eyes, simply straightening up and moving for the exit. "If you have no business with me, then I suppose I'll be going. Good luck with the bananawani's," Crocodile hummed absentmindedly, "If they don't kill you, the flood will. I'm actually quite disappointed I won't be around he see the death of the infamous Portgas D. Ace."_

_His voice trailed off as left, Robin at his side, and Luffy let out a string of curses. No one was dying here, and not because of something as pathetic as that. She turned to Smoker, breaking free from Zoro's grip, and ripped Smoker's jutte out of his hands. There was no time, and she wasn't join to waste it locked in a cage. Water began to pool around her feet and she took a deep breath. She hadn't done this yet, and hell - she wasn't even sure if it was going to work._

_"Armament," She muttered, letting her haki flow through her and coat the weapon until the seastone tip turned a shiny black. Without hesitation, she jabbed the lock with all the power she had. The lock groaned under the attack and she struck it again. And again._

_The group watched in amazement as the seastone - a nearly impossible to break material - creaked and cried under the various assaults. It seemed for a moment as though the jutte would snap first, when suddenly the cage lock was broken and swung open. The water was past her knees at this point, and she could feel the weakness start to set in. Not only that, but the bananawani's had decided to join them outside of the aquarium, the monster's hovering above them with a hungry look in their eyes. Smoker was still blinking in awe, despite the fact Luffy not only had his weapon, but the water would soon be pulling him under as well. He couldn't help it. There was no way she could have broken the cage!_

_"Oi! Get out here, Smokey," Luffy called, turning to glare at the man as she pointed his jutte at him. Behind her, a bananawani hovered dangerously close. It opened it's jaw, only to have Ace kick it away. The kick struck the stomach, causing something to come flying from it's mouth. Luffy ignored the entire thing. "Unless you want to die. Might save me some trouble later."_

_Smoker was quick to his feet after that, his face falling back into it's usual expression. The water was past their waists and the exhaustion was setting it. Luffy threw the jutte back to Smoker, who caught it with ease as he gazed at her with mistrust._

_"Usopp! You have to get Ace outta here, he can't swim! Zoro, you have to-," the demand was garbled over the sound of rushing water, but the first mate seemed to hear or at least understand what she was saying. Finally, she turned to the giant gator, resting a calming hand on it's nose as she was nearly submerged beneath the water. The creature calmed immediately, nuzzling into her hand. She smile, stroking the creature fondly._

_Elsewhere, Crocodile grinned to himself. Fire Fist Ace, brother of Straw Hat Luffy? He laughed to himself. He had to admit that the Straw Hat girl had a certain power to her. It filled her and he knew she wasn't someone he could take lightly. He, in all his cockiness and pride, didn't doubt she had been able to get out of that cage. But that was just the beginning. That didn't mean he couldn't defeat her. He thought back to the way she reacted as he mentioned killing Portgas... It seemed, he decided, that he had found a weakness._

* * *

><p>It had been at least an hour since the groups had separated. As soon as Luffy had disappeared, Vivi and Nami had instantly cracked down on the maps, pinpointing the exact location they had to be at. There was a minor scare when they were unsure how exactly they would be crossing the river, when they discovered that Sandora lizards were good at more than just digging. Things were working perfectly, and it should only be only another hour before they arrived at the rebel camp. Still, Vivi shifted restless, the worry for Luffy clear on her face.<p>

She nearly jumped out of her skin when Nami's hand rested on her shoulder. She turned to see the girl smiling down at her. "Don't worry about them. Luffy's a stubborn fool that refuses to die, so you can rest assured she'll defeat Crocodile and save your country."

Vivi smiled grimly. If only it was that easy... Still, it was refreshing to see the complete faith that the crew had in their captain. After so long... it was still amazing to see how unwaveringly loyal they were. Because of her, and Luffy's orders, the entire band of pirates were risking their lives, fighting for her. The thought caused a warmth to fill her chest. Nami continued,

"She's defeated the biggest thugs in the East Blue - some of them she never even touched, if you can believe that. If anyone can free your country from this hell, it's her, as unbelievable as it seems."

This time, Vivi nodded, and Sanji piped up. "I'd be damned if she couldn't handle Crocodile - it isn't her first time going up against one of the seven warlords," he stated, remembering how angry she had been at Mihawk when she believed the shitty swordsman was dead. He wondered if it had been a stroke of luck, or if she could truly beat him in a battle. "But it's best to not worry about her. These petty reassurances mean nothing right now. We can only worry about getting to the Rebel Army's camp." Sanji flicked the butt of his cigarette behind them, on the ground. "But I swear if that shitty marimo lets her get hurt I'll kick his ass."

"She'll be fine!" Nami snapped at the angry cook, knocking him over the back of the head.

Vivi was able to manage a quiet chuckle at that. "I highly doubt Mr. Bushido would allow damage to come to Luffy, Sanji-san."

She smiled as they spoke quietly, Sanji fawning over Nami, Chopper occasionally adding to the conversation, and Nami bringing up old memories of things their captain did. Vivi enjoyed the little stories, and Chopper seemed just as enthusiastic. When Nami spoke, recalling her first encounter with Luffy, she didn't just hear the emotion. She could feel it. Despite the crew's crazy decisions and the captains eccentric and wild behaviour, every single one of the members loved Luffy unconditionally.

When Nami paused, Vivi finally asked the question she had been curious about since joining the crew. "What's... her past?" She finally managed. "When we met, she knew who I was. I didn't have to say anything about Crocodile or my kingdom. She just knew. After everything I've gone through to hide from everyone, build up these walls... She just..."

"It was the same with us. She never asked, she just... knew. About Arlong, about... everything," Nami interrupted Vivi's rambling with a sad smile. It was quite clear that Nami had no desire to talk about the many years spent a slave to the Fishmen Pirates. "Storming in there and kicking his ass... just because he made me cry. That'll be a story for the future generations."

Despite this, it still didn't sit right with Vivi. How could they be so nonchalant? They acted as though the woman didn't already know everything about them, didn't have execution marks that had to mean something. "The scars?"

Nami fell silent, the smile dropping from her face in an instant.

"I don't know," She admitted, shaking her head. "I mean, she doesn't talk about her past so what's the point of asking about it?"

"Besides," Chopper chirped from the front of the lizard, "No one can survive an execution wound. The blades go through you, all the vital organs. Even in all the craziness of this world, there's no way that she could have survived that. I don't want to think about it, but she had to have gotten those scars from something else. A fight, maybe?"

"Maybe," Sanji agreed. No matter what Luffy had been though, the pain she had seen, she had no reason to share it with them. After all, they all had their own stories they'd rather not tell. "But either way, it's none of our business. We each have out own pasts."

"Yeah," Vivi agreed, still unable to let it go. "I wonder if she'd have told Mr. Bushido?"

Nami shrugs as Sanji looks startled. "Why would Luffy-chan tell that shitty swordsman?"

It was Vivi's turn to look taken aback. "He is her first mate, is he not? Though at times they do seem much more intimate than just a first mate and captain..."

"Luffy's not one to reveal one her past, not even to her first mate," Nami said quickly before Sanji could start his own little sob fest. "Even if they were anything more intimate, I still don't think she would say anything."

"Do you think they are?"

Nami grinned, waving her hand dismissively. Luffy and Zoro? They were both direct, blunt, and to the point, but... "It would take nothing short of a miracle to get them together."

* * *

><p>Her eyes widened.<p>

She met his, pained and shocked, filled and brimming over with fear. His were glassy, locked on hers, before slowly slipping shut.

Her breath caught in her throat.

She choked on it, letting out a strangled cry. A suffocating weight set over her, her chest tight. She reached out, but her arm didn't follow any command. It sat limply at her side. No matter what she did, she couldn't move forward.

Her heart stopped.

Surely, it was not beating. Just like his, it was still and motionless, lifeless, within his body. She could not hear it, after all, beating heavily in her eardrums. She wanted to cry. She couldn't bring herself to do so; the tears simply would not come.

It was a dream, she told herself. A dream. A nightmare.

But the scent of blood... it filled her nostrils, her mouth. She tasted it, the taste of metallic rust and death and pain.

She looked down at Ace's body, blood gushing wickedly from a deep hole in his chest. A dream, she told herself, but she couldn't listen. Not when it felt so real.

This wasn't supposed to happen. This was never supposed to happen...

"Luffy? Get it together!"

He was shaking her, the green haired and very much alive man. That was odd. In her nightmares, he was always dead along with the others... And while it was true he was drenched in the blood of her brother, he was alive. It wasn't a dream, wasn't a nightmare.

Ace was dying, and it was all her fault.

Again.

* * *

><p>The town appeared on the horizon. First as a tiny dot, but slowly growing until they could see the outlines of the buildings and tents that surrounded the city. Vivi, for the first time, felt herself begin to relax. Nami saw it too, and smiled to herself. It only lasted so long, however.<p>

It looked like a stampede at first, a large group of people walking across the land, kicking up sand and dust behind them. It didn't take them long to realize who exactly they were, before they were urging Sandy to a halt. The army was moving at an alarming rate, but Sandy was more so. When the lizard finally came to a thundering stop, they were only mere metres away from the oncoming army, which seemed to have stopped where they stood at the sight of Sandy.

There was the sound of unsheathing swords, a few brave men stepping up to fight the creature as others were warning them of the lizard's partner, which had to be creeping around the area. Multiple men were swearing loudly, claiming that this was ridiculous. Sandy shifted slightly at the sounds of the voices and weapons, clearly believing these people to be enemies. When they stepped forward, you could feel the creature tense underneath them.

With a cry, Vivi jumped up and off the lizard, running quickly in front of it to calm it. Chopper was, albeit scared, right behind her. The monster calmed instantly. Although they could not understand each other, this sea-hair girl was Luffy's friend, and so they would protect her. When the princess turned to face the army, she could feel the lizard happily nuzzling her back, practically purring, or the lizard's equivalent at least.

There were hushed whispers that spread like the wind through the crowd, murmuring under their breath as they watched the girl step away from the lizard.

"Are they from the castle? Is this an attack?" Many asked, tense and bristled and prepared to fight.

"We aren't here to attack!" Vivi cried out, holding her hands up in surrender. Behind her, the Sandora lizard backed up before curling up to watch with a warning gaze. She stared at the army, looking from each person to the next, before her eyes rested on one man in particular. "You need not charge into a war! Please, listen to me!"

Her eyes were still locked on the soldier, and he hesitantly stepped forward. She offered him a small smile, one of which he did not return immediately. "Vivi- is that you?"

The crowd fell silent, instantly recognizing their princess' name. Vivi bit her lip, before nodding and continuing.

"For two years, I have worked undercover as a Baroque Works agent," She announced, feeling much more confident. "They are the reason for this drought, they wanted this war. Their leader has been planning this for some time, you have to believe me. He used dance powder to dry the land."

There were disbelieving looks on everyone's faces. Their beloved princess, claiming such things? True, there was no other way they could explain her two year absence, but surely... She was just defending her father.

"I did not come to make excuses for my father but I cannot allow this war to ravage our home!" Vivi shouted. She dropped to her knees before the group, who looked on in complete bewilderment. "I surrender, in the name of my kingdom, I surrender." On the last words, Vivi's voice broke, and everyone heard her words. She ducked her head and pleaded, "So please, don't fight."

The crowd looked at the kneeling figure and for a long while, no one said anything. Finally, after what seemed like hours, one of the soldier's stepped forward. He hesitated, before running forward despite the army's shouts, and dropped to his knees before her. He reached out, a subtle shaking in his hands that only the Straw Hats seemed to notice, and cupped the princess' face.

"Vivi?" The man questioned, his voice being oddly soft as he spoke her name with a fondness. Nami could swear she heard his voice shake as he continued, and Vivi raised her eyes to his face, "I thought you were dead- we all did!"

Vivi looked almost teary eyed as she gazed at her friend and she nodded. The words she spoke next were only to him, whispered quietly and unheard by anyone else as she offered him a bright smile. He looked as though he might laugh, before pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly. She let out a light laugh, the happiest one the straw hats had heard from her yet, and practically melted into his arms. They stayed like that for many moments, before she reluctantly pulled away.

"I have to go to my father," she told him, the determination shining in her eyes, along with a renewed hope. "The man behind all this is targeting my father. He plans to take this nation for his own! I have to go before it's too late."

Kohza's hands dropped to his side, and he nodded in understanding. He stood first, reaching out and taking her hands to pull her to her feet. Beside her, he turned to face the rebel army. "As the princess said, we have set our sights on the wrong enemy. You all will return to the base."

Vivi turned to Kohza, a frown on her face. "You will too! I don't want you getting hurt by Crocodile!"

Kohza frowned at the name, recognizing it as the country's "hero", but trusted Vivi above everything. "I can't stay here and let you fight alone."

Vivi managed a smile at that.

"I'm not alone anymore."

* * *

><p>Freedom.<p>

That was her first thought, as she felt herself stretch out, no longer contained by her confinements. It was overwhelming, completely overwhelming. To be free, like this, in a body she thought she would never control again.

The next was pain. An overwhelming pain she could have never imagined. It washed over her in a powerful wave, and she writhed in the agony. This was his fault, she was sure, and she had no idea how he dealt with this pain. It wasn't just the outstanding emotional pain that made her want to fall to the ground in broken sobs, the feelings of loneliness, despair and loss. It was so much more. It was a raw pain that ripped through her body, as if every wound she had ever received - including the ones he brought with him - had reopened.

They hadn't.

She was covered in blood, but none of it was from her, nor did she have an unhealed cut on her body. And slowly, ever so slowly, the pain began to fade from her body, leaving her a heavily panting mess.

Her eyes cracked open and she came face to face with him. Green hair, dark eyes, earrings dangling and a concerned look on her face. It was a face she had come to know, belonging to man she had come to love. For so long, she had only seen him through his memories, not able to truly communicate with him, but it didn't matter. Luffy was her, and she was him. Just in the same, Zoro was always Zoro. Some things, it seemed, never changed.

"Ace?" She rasped, tearing her eyes away from the swordsman that she hadn't chosen, but wouldn't have traded for anyone in the world. "What-?"

He was sitting up, clutching the wound. Her eyes hardened upon seeing the blood, and she jumped to her feet, It hurt, burned, but she stepped forward, facing where the hook had appeared in the desert. "I'm fine, Luffy."

She nodded in acknowledgement, but fury still burned bright inside her. At Crocodile, at him. Who did he think he was anyways? "I'm going after him." She jumped off the Sandora lizard, ordering the others to continue to Alabasta. The last thing she wanted was anyone else getting hurt because of her.

She observed her sandy surroundings, a deep frown on her face. Crocodile had hurt Ace... He could have killed him! "CROCODILE! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!"

There was a rush of swirling sand, and Crocodile's form seemed to materialize before her eyes, and angry and bored look on his face. Upon seeing him, memories instantly rushed up. Losing three fights, winning the last, a poison hook and something about water, blood - Luffy pushed these away. They weren't her memories, and she had no desire to use his to fight this battle. Just like this was her life, this was her battle.

Without hesitation, she flung herself forward, flinging attacks at Crocodile left, right and centre. It was nice to just let go and release everything that had been building up inside her since she had seen her father again. To not be trapped, to have some ounce of control over her own rubbery limbs... "You hurt my brother and you hurt my friend! Don't think you'll get away with this!"

* * *

><p>She had been so sure. So sure she could beat him, using her experience and knowledge independently. Of course, she had been a fool in thinking so. Her entire body... he had been training, had made it foreign to her. She was stronger, more resilient, but she wasn't able to control it, to tame the power. Not without his help. He, who had become comfortable in this body... in her body.<p>

Beyond that, she hadn't fought in months. Locked within her body, she had become rough in the fighting area. She couldn't even hit Crocodile, for heaven's sake! He would know. He had lived it, she had seen it. In the hours of boredom, locked within her body, as she sifted through his memories. But this was her fight, not his.

Luffy struggled as she sunk in the sand, flailing her limbs every other direction. The wound in her chest opened with each movement, spilling blood until she felt someone grasp her arm. She flinched, until a familiar face swam into view as she was freed from the sand.

She gazed up at Robin, feeling fondness rush through her. These were his emotions, but she didn't mind this time. Through his memories, she had come to love each and every one of his nakama.

Above her, Robin sighed heavily. "So I was wrong," She murmured. "In that case... how..."

Her murmuring drifted off into silent thoughts, until the flapping of wings could be heard. Pell landed, seemingly unharmed. He watched Robin untrustingly. "What do you want, woman?"

A small smile crept onto Robin's lips. "Now, now. That's not a very nice tone you have there. I want you to bring this girl to the palace. As it stands, she's the only chance this nation has. After you drop her off, there is a bomb in the plaza that needs to be taken care of."

* * *

><p>Luffy landed softly before her nakama, all of which had fought a hard battle. Many were injured, covered head to toe in bruises, cuts, and blood. It hurt her to see them like this. They had all fought hard and won, and stood here as proof. She, however, had lost. But she wouldn't again.<p>

"I lost," she confessed, and she could feel their eyes on her. Her wound ached as she said it, a blaring mark that showed her failure. "But I won't again, I promise."

* * *

><p>Nothing Chopper or anyone else said could make Zoro wait around. He knew she could handle it. He really did trust his captain, but... her actions today worried him. He had to make sure she was alright, no matter what.<p>

Zoro sighed heavily, following the trail of defeated marine's until he came to the entrance of a tunnel that looked as though it were about to collapse. Of course his captain would be in there. He raced in, not caring in the tomb did collapse. He would just cut his way out, if it came to it. Finally, he found them. Crocodile, blasted through the ceiling of the tomb, was no where to be found, but the other three...

"Red Hawk..." The black haired woman murmured beneath her breath. She sat beside Luffy, bloodied and injured. She drained a vial into Luffy's mouth as she spoke, "But... that attack..."

Zoro gave her a look, showing clearly that he didn't trust her, before scooping his unconscious captain up into his arms. He didn't even regard the other two, just turned to leave. He had only gotten a few steps, however, when Luffy seemed to wake up. It took her a few seconds to process everything going on around her, before she started to panic.

"Zoro! The king and Robin! We can't leave them there, they'll die!" Luffy started to struggle in his arms, until the cool voice floated over to them.

"You have nothing to worry about," Robin assured them. The devil woman herself joined them, the king of the kingdom they fought to protect draped over her shoulder. The man looked as startled as Zoro felt. After all, only mere moments ago, this woman had been their enemy, had she not? Only making him more surprised, the woman smiled brightly in a heartfelt and genuine manner. It was only a flicker, however, and she composed herself. "How about you rest now? You've been through quite a lot in the past while, Captain."

It took Zoro a while to comprehend what she had just said, but Luffy's eyes widened in acknowledgement first. A small smile appeared on Luffy's lips as her eyes slipped shut. "Thank you, Robin."

* * *

><p>When Luffy awoke, a good two days later, Zoro hadn't left her side. He had been treated, but even Chopper had been unable to pull him from his Captain's side. Not that the rubber girl gave him much choice, either. The moment the swordsman went to leave her, the nightmares would start up. Ace and the others came by often, but his presence seemed to be more soothing, seconded only by Ace. When she woke up, however, he knew something was off.<p>

She sat up, looking around groggily, and wiping her eyes. And then she spotted him. "Zoro!"

He had closed his eyes, leaning back in the chair he ha pulled up , but even he knew peace was impossible at this point. She pouted for a moment, before trying again. "Zorooo!"

She had waited this long for this, and she could feel him stirring within her. She knew in mere moments, her consciousness would soon be smothered by his presence. She was sick of it. For months, she had lived silently and powerlessly within her own body, his power far to much. She fought at first, but he didn't notice her. So she slept. Somewhat. She was still present. She saw what he saw, lived what he lived, felt herself grow tangled in his memories and the love they both had for their nakama. She had hated it, resented him at first. Because of him, she had no control of her own fate. But then, loguetown had happened. She had seen her father, for the first time since he had taken Sabo away, she had seen him and... She had gotten through.

Luffy didn't know she was there, it seemed, until that point. But everything clicked and she felt his confusion and rage and hurt and regret. She understood. She didn't forgive him. This body was still hers, and while he may have been her in another life, he would never be her in this one, never belong in this world the way she did.

"What do you want, Lu-!" He was cut off as her lips suddenly pressed against his. Usual of his captain, she had jumped into it with no warning, and was anything but gentle. Her lips moved against his, and he felt his hands come up on her sides. He gave a gentle push, careful of her injuries. Ignoring the way his lips tingled, the way he definitely wanted more, more, more of his captain, he gave her a hard look. "What the hell, Luffy?"

She pouted up at him, a look similar to that of a kicked puppy, and he stared back. "Zooorooo!"

Zoro decided she was definitely still being loopy, that the poison was definitely still in her system. There was no way his captain, oblivious as she was, would come out and kiss hime just like that. Blunt and reckless, she might be, but this was pushing it. "You're- you're still tired from the poison or something. Go back to sleep."

Luffy's eyes saddened, that way he knew it would be impossible to say no to. "No, I'm not," She said defiantly, her hand reaching up and hooking into her first mate's shirt's collar. "I just really wanna kiss Zoro."

The second time she pulled him forward for a kiss, he didn't resist. This one was different from the first. Still rushed and not at all careful, her lips moved against his as her fingers tightened around his shirt. She pulled him in closer, his own hands pressing against her hips as she opened her mouth-

"Yo, is Luffy awake yet? Dinner is-!"

Zoro instantly broke the kiss, both pirates turning to face the third - one with a grin, and the other with an almost horrified expression.

"Ace? You're okay! Long time no see - did you say food? Really?" Luffy cheered, hopping from the bed in one fluid motion. She ran forward, tackling Ace in a hug that had far too much energy in it for how hurt she had been up until this point. "Ace, I'm so glad you're okay! I'm gonna eat now - I'll see you there, right?"

He nodded, and the captain raced out of the room, laughter ringing down the hallway as she went, and leaving the two pirates. Zoro stood, watching Ace and wondering what he would do. He moved towards the door with little to no response from the Whitebeard Pirate. Finally, when Ace remained quiet, he spoke up.

"She'll eat everything if you don't hurry up."

He went to step past the protective brother. A flaming hand stopped him.

"She won't talk to me, but she's been through a lot since I left. She's changed in ways I never imagined my little sister could change. She's growing up and she's seen so much pain." If Zoro was expecting anything, this wasn't it. He stepped back, and the flames stopped. Zoro took the opportunity to turn his gaze to the pirate's face. Ace looked more than a little hurt and confused, but his face was surprisingly void of anger. "I don't know what happened to her, but I know she will do anything in her power to protect you all, regardless of the cost.

"She might not ever tell me what happened. She might not tell you. But she... loves you. I've never seen Luffy look at anyone the way she looks at you. You know Luffy, there's no stopping her and I'm not going to try. Just... protect my baby sister, and don't go dying on her, okay?"

Zoro paused, looking at Ace in complete bewilderment. Then, a smirk spread across his face. Ace was never something he feared. Big brother? No problem. He didn't need Ace's acceptance, acknowledgement. It was Luffy's that he needed. Over time, he had come to know his captain well. He could read her face, her emotions, even if he didn't know what exactly was going on in that head of hers. He had been surprised with what she had just done. Zoro snorted, crossing his arms. "Luffy's the only one who can tell me what to do. Still, I'll protect her. "

He turned and walked out of the room, pausing in the doorway. "Besides, if I died on her, she'd probably follow me to the next life. There's no peace with a captain like her."

* * *

><p>Robin was... confused, something that was rather odd for her. The woman had been allowed into the castle to join the festivities after they discovered she had not only saved the king from the crumbling tomb, but was also one of the Straw Hat Pirates. The crew itself seemed to regard her with distrust, which was to be expected. She made no move against them, however, and Chopper eventually wandered forward to attend to her wounds.<p>

Besides that, she seemed to walk around the castle, not speaking to anyone, and remaining close to Luffy's room. So when the girl had burst down the hallway, she had definitely been taken by surprise. Halfway down the hall, Luffy spotted her and came to a complete stop, frozen in her spot.

"R-robin! What are you doing here?" She asked, confusion covering her face. "You'll be in trouble, if they find you! Robin! You need to-"

"You don't remember?" Robin asked, tilting her head, before offering Luffy a small smile. The captain in question just continued to look at her in confusion. Perhaps she had made a mistake? She sighed. "Luffy, I don't know why, but it seems that I have come back... in time, or perhaps into a different universe. In my world, we were nakama. I was-,"

"You remember? Like Bon-chan?" The outburst was so sudden, her eyes met the captain's in shock. Luffy was pale, looking worried. "You... actually... remember?"

Robin froze. What caused her Captain to act like that? If anything, she expected to be met with confusion similar to her own. Perhaps... Luffy had something to do with why they were here? But that would be ridiculous... Luffy had... She remembered each moment in painful detail. It wasn't fair, for her and everyone to be so close to their dreams, for her to have finally found friends - family even, only to have them torn away. "I remember everything up until falling unconscious at... your execution. Do you know why this happened?"

Luffy shook her head. "No clue!" Luffy said, clearly lying. Robin didn't push it. If Luffy didn't wish to talk about it, there was no way she could force her, after all. But she wanted - needed - to learn more. Luffy was quick to change the topic. "But it's good, right? This way we can definitely protect our nakama better."

Robin sighed, before nodding and smiling. "Yes, I suppose we can."

* * *

><p>For the rest of the night, Luffy stayed rather close to Robin. Seeing the trust their captain had in the ex-baroque agent had the pirates trusting the stranger much more. Sanji, of course, was more than willing to accept yet another beautiful woman into their crew. Zoro was the only one who seemed truly hesitant and untrusting.<p>

"Ne, so much has changed already," Luffy told Robin later as they sat in the bathroom. The captain closed her eyes and smiled as Robin ran her fingers through her long hair, spreading the bubbly soap. As she washed Luffy's hair, the girl continued to ramble about the adventures she had up until they reunited, and Robin was just glad to have Luffy back. She had grown so fond of her crew, only to lose them, and wake up without them once again...

"Are the other's aware of our... situation?" Robin asked when the girl finally fell quiet for a few minutes. The girl tensed slightly, before wildly shaking her head. The movement sent bubbles flying everywhere, and Robin laughed as she grabbed the rubbery girl and forced her to calm down. "Okay, okay. Why not?"

Luffy froze at that. She just couldn't tell them what she had done. But at the same time... she really didn't have much of an excuse after all. Not one that could get past Robin, at least.

"I don't want them to know," she admitted, her eyes downcast. "Besides, what's the point of worrying them?"

Robin sighed, her hands resuming the washing of Luffy's hair. Her eyes found Vivi and Nami, laughing and washing each other, in complete ease. "You know you need to tell them, eventually. You can't hide something like this forever."

Luffy ducked her head, out of Robin's grasp. She didn't want to be reminded of that. It hurt just thinking about the day, let alone telling them what she had done. After all, if she told them about their situation, she would have to admit what she had done. Perhaps she never would, either. "I know. But right now... I'm just glad I can have you all by my side... a little longer..."

Robin grew worried at Luffy's tone and her words. But instead of bringing it to attention, she simply nodded and smiled again. "I can't wait to see Franky and Brooke again."

The mention of their nakama brightened Luffy's spirits immensely, and she settled back again for Robin to continue washing her hair. She resumed her lighthearted chat of everything that had happened, and when Robin rinsed her hair, Luffy had finally reached talking about meeting Vivi again. She moved onto her back, the scars that covered Luffy not escaping her notice, but neither of them mentioning it.

Luffy broke off mid rant, surprising Robin so much she paused. "Luffy? Are you okay?"

"What happened to Crocodile? I don't remember anything!" Luffy said, looking beyond panicked. The note her voice had taken seemed to startle Vivi and Nami, who looked up in concern. Robin waved them off.

"It's fine. Everything worked out well," Robin said with a quiet laugh. "You weren't nearly as injured... But your fight with Crocodile is what tipped me off. You used 'Red Hawk' to send Crocodile flying."

Luffy tilted her head, turning to look at Robin with a pout. "I don't remember anything! But if it all worked out okay..."

Robin looked, if anything, more curious. "What do you remember?"

Luffy pondered the question for a minute, thinking back as far as she could remember. "Ace... Crocodile attacked Ace and used him to get to me. It worked, and then... I don't remember anything until I woke up and..."

Luffy drifted off, her face turning the most interesting shade of red that Robin had ever seen on her Captain.

"And?" She prompted. Luffy murmured something under her breath that Robin was quite sure she didn't hear properly. "What did you say?"

When Luffy repeated herself, Robin was quite sure Luffy's face was about set on fire. "I - well, not me, but the other Luffy - kissed Zoro. I don't know why but I wanted to, and I kissed him again and... and then I ran out when Ace came in and I just don't know!"

Robin lifted her finger and shushed the girl. "Shh, it's alright."

Luffy frowned, apparently thinking the exact opposite. "B-but... I kissed Zoro, Robin! Now he probably hates me and even if he doesn't... it'd only be because of this body that he wants to kiss me!"

"Do you really believe that, Luffy?" This time, Robin frowned. She sighed before shaking her head when Luffy gave her a clueless look. "I'm surprised you never noticed..."

Luffy cocked her head. "What... are you talking about?"

"Oh, Luffy," Robin sighed, "What are your feeling for him?"

Luffy looked startled by the question. "What are my feelings? He's my swordsman, and my best friend, I guess. And my nakama, of course!"

"And?"

"And?" Luffy repeated, her face flushing further and a pout on her lips.

"You said you wanted to kiss him again."

"And I did! And I liked it! So what?" Luffy ducked her head into her knees, and Robin almost looked exasperated. Luffy was moody and emotional on a good day... but a female Luffy was almost twice as bad. It seems that mentally being male didn't change the estrogen levels at all. "It doesn't mean anything if Zoro-"

"You haven't even let him say anything about it," Robin pointed out, now understanding why Luffy seemed to avoid Zoro like the plague that evening, conveniently sitting between Ace and herself through dinner, clinging to Robin... "Besides, the body you're in changes nothing. I'm surprised that you never noticed before. Zoro's feelings have always been glaringly obvious, to all but you, it seems..." She paused. "Not that he would admit it."

Luffy looked at Robin, feeling beyond confused. Zoro had cared about her, even before she became a woman? But then... it did make sense... She flushed again, scolding herself for acting so... girly.

Robin offered her a small smile. "And you care deeply for you first mate too, don't you?"

Luffy nodded numbly, seemingly shocked by the sudden truth. She stood abruptly, clenching her fist as she posed in a determined stance. "I have to apologize!"

"Perhaps after bathing... now isn't really the best time, Luffy-"

She was cut off as Luffy ran forward, not hesitating in the least as she launched herself over the wall separating the baths. It all happened in bad timing, really. Just as all the men, save Zoro and Ace, climbed the wall to sneak a peek, Luffy blasted herself over it, giving them more than an eyeful. The men released the wall in surprise and fell instantly into the water beneath them.

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted, landing somewhat awkwardly on the wet floor before falling on her face. She didn't even have a chance to recover before thick steam seemed to fill the room, a familiar grip wrapped around her waist, and she was dragged from the bathing chamber.

"You idiot!" Ace growled, grabbing a nearby towel and wrapping it around his little sister, whom he had dumped unceremoniously onto her feet. "Honesty, I don't care if they're your nakama. Bathes should be kept separate!"

"But I used to bath with you and Sabo all the time!" She didn't even know why she said this. Of course he had, when he was a man, but he wasn't actually sure if she did. Not that it mattered, really.

"Luffy, that was years ago. Last time we had a bath together was when you were... thirteen? Fourteen?" Luffy pouted, not at all satisfied with his answer. Ace sighed and grabbed two more towels. One he wrapped around himself and the other he threw over Luffy's head, effectively blocking the pout.

"You probably burnt everyone up with the steam," she pointed out, her voice slightly muffled by the towel. It lacked the bite her earlier words had disappeared, it seemed, her original goals completely forgotten. Instead, she basked happily in her brother's attention.

"They'll survive, I'm sure. Your nakama are rather resilient." Ace laughed, reaching out and ruffling the towel as to dry her hair. He could see her lips turn up in a grin as he spoke. "But that's not surprising. They have to be, to survive dealing with you."

"That's not very nice, Ace!" Luffy said, mockingly offended at his words. Her grin hadn't disappeared. Ace was different, sure. That was almost to be expected, since he was looking after a little sister rather than a little brother.

"You should cut your hair. It's gotten wild since I left," Ace finally muttered, pulling the towel away and carding his fingers through the dark mane. "Remember when Sabo used to cut it for you? Then I tried to take over after he left and nearly cut off all your hair?"

She wanted to say no, but as she thought about it, the pictures formed in her mind and she seemed to remember them in perfect clarity. She nodded and grinned, the picture of Ace all flustered from screwing up still in her mind. "I got angry, but I still couldn't beat you up. Bet I could now."

"You really haven't changed that much." Ace laughed. With such simple words, dread settled in her stomach. She had changed. A lot. Considering that she wasn't even the same person... She tensed when his hands rested on her shoulders, directly above her scars. Would he realize? That not only was she not his sister, but he was a stranger who had stolen his sister from him? There was a pause before Ace spoke again, "Luffy... these scars. Who-?"

"It's nothing," she said quickly - too quickly - cutting him off. "Please, Ace. Everyone gets hurt fighting, right?"

"Yeah," He agreed, not as all satisfied with the answer, but well aware that Luffy was in no mood to tell him anything. Perhaps, just maybe, Sabo would get some answers. He had always been the better of the two at dealing with her moods, after all. Ace had never managed to get a crying and distraught Luffy to shut up, but Sabo... "Let's get dressed."

Luffy was more than happy at the change in subject. She nodded, grinning at Ace once again. She threw the towel from her hair on the ground, wrapping her own towel tightly around her. Ace was already dressed, much to her surprise. She hadn't even noticed him grab his clothes... "Hey, Ace?"

"Mhmm?" He hummed in response as they made their way for the women's room so Luffy could change.

"You should cut my hair tonight!"


	11. The Nicer Brother

For a long time, Luffy sat staring at the 'X' on her arm. Already, she missed Vivi. It had been so long since she had seen her, but their reunion had been short. With the knowledge that she would most likely never see the princess again, she wanted nothing more then to stay by her side, just a little longer, but that was impossible. Bon-chan had been able to protect Merry and eventually distract the Marines, but they were still on a tight schedule.

"Neh... I hope Bon-chan is alright," Luffy sighed, hanging herself over the upper rail of the ship, watching Alabasta disappear before her eyes slowly. "He really helped us out."

"Damn okama bastard... why should it matter if he's alright?" Sanji muttered angrily beneath his breath. Only moments earlier, he too had been slung over the railing as he cried at their departure. The fact that Bon-chan had showed up hadn't helped him any, as he was still sore at nearly losing to the man. When he received no answer, Sanji straightened. "I'm going to make supper."

Ace, from where he had been standing back against the cabin, stepped forward.

"Anyway I could I help?" Sanji glanced at Ace. He didn't really trust anyone else in his kitchen and Ace was related to Luffy. Surely it couldn't end well. Then again, Ace was already extremely different from his energetic sister. "C'mon. I'm intruding on this ship, the least I could do was help out in some way."

"Mhmm... Why not?" Sanji agreed after a few moments. Luffy's face fell immediately.

"But Ace!" She whined, drawing his name out much longer than need be, her lip jutting into a pout. "You don't have to, why not play with me?"

Ace laughed, reaching over to ruffle Luffy's now short hair. "We have plenty of time until we reach the next island, go play with someone else."

Truth be told, as much as Ace adored his sister and revelled in her attention, even he needed a break. He had been the one who had to sooth the saddened captain when Vivi declined the offer to join. He followed Sanji into the kitchen, ignoring Luffy who crossed her arms and instantly turned away to find something fun to do.

"Chopper is making rumble balls and Usopp is working on Nami's clima-thingy... Nami's working on her maps... Sanji is cooking and Ace is helping him. Robin is reading and probably doesn't want to be disturbed... This isn't fair!" She muttered to herself as she walked, subconsciously finding her way to where Zoro was training. It wasn't rare for her to hang around the swordsman as he trained. More often then not, she could be found training next to him. However, when his eyes flickered to meet hers, Luffy felt an odd heat creep across her face. She realized with a start that this was the first time that had been alone since the kiss the other night. She still hadn't been able to say anything.

She sat back instead of joining him this time, opting to watch this time. The quiet was, surprisingly, nice. The air was void of the awkwardness she expected. There was nothing that needed said, not at that moment.

"What's up, Luffy?" Zoro asked, dropping the weight to shift and look at her. "You're being awfully quiet."

Luffy grinned up at her first mate. "I want to teach you something."

Whatever he was expecting, that wasn't it. Her, teach him something? It wasn't that he doubted her strength, but she didn't exactly fight with swords. "Oh?"

She climbed to her feet, moving towards him until she stopped right in front of him. She held her arm out straight. "Try to cut me."

Zoro looked at her incredulously. Swords were a rubber person's weakness, the one thing that could hurt them, surely she didn't want him to... "Luffy..."

"Just do it, captain's orders!" She said, a cheeky smile on her face as his fell. What the hell was his captain trying to get at? Hesitantly, he unsheathed Yubashiri, raised it silently, before bringing it down over her outstretched arm. Just before the metal came in contact with her shoulder, a shiny black covered her protectively. The sword struck it, but instead of slicing through the rubbery flesh, it was stopped instantly.

"What the hell...?" Zoro muttered, removing his sword from her shoulder and putting it back in the sheath as he watched the black armour fade.

"Armament Haki," Luffy stated with a huge grin. She brushed off her shoulder as if there were something there, and all traces of the armour disappeared. "There are three types of Haki, and this is one of them. There's... Armament, which is like an invisible shield; Observation, that helps you predict people's moves and stuff; and King's Haki. But you can only unlock two of them, so I'm going to teach you!"

Zoro, having never expected that he would actually get a lesson in, well, anything, from his captain, was rather impressed. "Yeah?"

Luffy nodded eagerly. Since she had come to this universe, her haki was nowhere near as powerful as it had once been. Then again, this body was untrained. Of course, now that she had the knowledge and control of her power, she only had to master it in this form. She was quite positive that all the training she had done up until this point at least had her caught up with about a year of Rayleigh's training.

"So how's this work?"

Luffy's mouth dropped open. She hadn't exactly thought that far ahead... Really, Rayleigh had just smacked him around until he opened up his senses and eventually learnt how to dodge and condense his haki into a shield. Zoro laughed when he saw the puzzled look on her face and she quickly snapped her mouth shut.

"Don't laugh! Here, gimme your bandana!" She ordered with a pout. Falling silent, he untied and handed her his bandana without question. She tied it around her own eyes. "Okay, now try to hit me."

Zoro didn't bother to question her this time, and instantly lunged forward with Yubashiri. Not to his surprise, Luffy dodged with ease. He tried again and with the smallest side step, she managed to dodge again. And again. And again.

"Show off," Zoro finally muttered, the lunges coming to a stop as he sheathed his sword once more. Luffy pushed up the bandana, grinning childishly up at Zoro.

"The person who taught me just whacked me around 'till I figured it out," She admitted, reaching up to untie the bandana. Zoro had it easy. He meditated enough whilst studying the sword, he already in tune with his surroundings. Under Hawkeye's watch, he had easily mastered it. "But I'm sure Zoro will pick it up really quickly! Just... try to sense your surroundings."

"Alright." Zoro rolled his eyes, taking the bandana from her and tying it over his eyes, a determined look on his face. He stood, arms crossed. "Gimme your best shot."

And so she did.

With the single punch, he was sent stumbling off to the side. He quickly caught himself, steadying his footing on the deck and straightening once more. He took a deep breath, listening for Luffy. He heard nothing and the next punch came before he could expect it.

The next half an hour passed repetitively like this, with little to no progress at all. Zoro had only managed to dodge one of two shots, but that was likely due to how predictable Luffy was. Zoro rubbed irritably at what would soon be a bruise on his side. When the next attack came, he instinctively reached out and actually managed to catch Luffy's rubbery fist.

"Zoro, you did it!" Luffy cheered, launching herself towards Zoro. This, he did not see coming and soon found himself in the compromising position of being sprawled out beneath his excited captain. He pushed up the bandana to see her grinning down at him.

Luffy, of course, did not think of their position at all at first. All she could think about was the fact that Zoro had managed to catch her attack. Perhaps she could start to train Sanji as well? He needed to know too, after all. It would be the best she could do to prepare them for the future. The future that she would have no place in. No matter what path her crew chose when Aiyume claimed her, whether it be separating or sticking together, they needed to be prepared. If she could even give them the smallest head start...

"Maybe if I got you and Sanji to fight each other blindfolded. It wouldn't be too hard and maybe you'd fight less if-!" She was cut off as Zoro abruptly flipped them over, pinning her beneath him. She looked up at him, confused. An adorable flush spread across Luffy's face as she took in the look on Zoro's face. "Zoro, what-!"

Whatever else she planned to say was cut off as Zoro leant down and claimed her lips with his own. It was completely different then their previous kisses when lead by Zoro. He was slow, sensual, but still needy. He moved his lips against hers, urging her lips open. She did do willingly, reaching up to tangle her fingers in short green hair.

When he pulled out of the kiss, he was smirking. She grinned up at him, giggling with a giddiness she had never really felt first hand before. Her cheeks were flushed and she let out a short breath. She had never actually ended up talking to Zoro that night, telling him what she had intended too. Apparently, no words were necessary. She shouldn't be surprised. There was a reason that Zoro was her first mate, after all.

"Zoro~!" The way she practically whined his name really shouldn't have been that appealing, but it was. His smirk grew and she drew him down for another short kiss. "I like kissing Zoro."

Instead of answering, he moved as if to kiss her once more.

"Nami-swan! Robin-chan! Luffy-chan! Dinner is ready!"

Zoro wasn't sure how he should feel with the knowledge that food always came before anything else.

* * *

><p>"Is it just me, or is Luffy sticking closer to Zoro than usual?"<p>

Robin looked up at the navigator's words. Her eyes held a dangerous glint trained on the two on the deck in question. Robin followed the gaze, seeing Luffy clinging to Zoro's back and demanding a piggy back ride. She had attempted previously to do so to Ace, but was painfully rejected and left to sulk off to her first mate who definitely could not tell her no.

"Perhaps," Robin said with a mysterious smile, sipping at her coffee and returning her eyes to the book in her lap. "But then, it's not unusual for a first mate to be close to his captain, is it?"

Nami gave a tired sigh, watching them a while longer before growing bored with their antics. "I suppose. But I swear, yesterday while they were all training, I was showing Ace my maps - he has much better senses than his sister, I'll tell you that. Anyways, when we came out, they were curled up together on the deck. No one can calm Luffy down, let alone get her to sleep like that..."

Robin smiled and nodded her head as she let Nami ramble on about her suspicions. She didn't need to hear it, she had seen it too. She was fairly sure everyone had, but no one was about to mention it. It was much nicer to watch the relationship between the captain and first mate bloom before her eyes. She was sure she wasn't the only one, and Nami interest only proved it. Robin let a smile creep onto her lips, letting her thoughts wander.

The trip to Jaya went rather peacefully as opposed to the first time Robin had travelled this route, though she sensed a deep sense of dread within her captain. The girl might put on a big smile, but it was easy for Robin, who had spent so many years at sea with her, to tell. It wasn't hard to tell what about either. With Ace travelling with them, the potential of meeting Blackbeard at this next island could be destructive. Luffy wasn't ready to part with her brother either.

Still, her brave captain seemed to push the worst of these thoughts away as per usual, and decided to make the most of the two weeks at sea. Robin would often catch the girl spending time with her brother - dragging him into games of tag and hide 'n' seek, fighting with him playfully, and generally clinging to him. The other half of her time was dedicated solely to balancing her new relationship was the swordsman, training Zoro and Sanji, or trying to mooch food from the latter. Luffy really didn't seem to mind exploiting her new body for the prospect of food. Zoro on the other hand...

The man in question suddenly appeared on the upper deck. The girl clinging to his neck with one arm was pointing at Nami with her free hand. "Nami! Nami! I want a tangerine!"

Nami's eyes suddenly lost the dreamy look they held when she thought of the dramatics of the unfolding romance on the ship. Instead, it was replaced with a harsh gleam. At this point, Zoro sensed his debt crisis could only get worse if he got sucked into this, and dropped Luffy to the ground without warning.

The captain let out a shocked cry, landing on her butt and pouting up at her first mate. It lasted less than half a minute and she quickly bounced back to her feet.

"C'mon, just one! Just one, Nami, please!" Luffy pleaded, looking at him with the cutest expression Robin had ever seen on her captain. It was true Luffy had been a rather cute boy, no matter how much that offended his pride as a man, but that was nothing compared to how she looked now. Her softer features, wider eyes, and shaggy hair that peeked out beneath her hat... Robin chuckled, sensing Nami would quickly break in her resolve to protect her tangerines.

"Fine, you can have one," Nami agreed, much to everyone's surprise. Luffy herself froze in shock. "If you take a bath. Right now."

Robin smiled at this, watching as Luffy's face fell in horror. Despite being a girl now, some things really hadn't changed. Luffy's need to only shower approximately once a week appeared to be one of them. Multiple times, Nami had been reduced to bribing the Straw Hat captain. More often then not, the promise of a tangerine themed dessert (the only food Luffy didn't immediately shove down the hatch but instead forced herself to enjoy) seemed to do the trick.

This was no exception. She was still looking put out, but looked slightly hopefully as she asked, "Can Sanji make it a yummy dessert with ice cream and chocolate like last time?"

Nami sighed, before agreeing. It was the least she could do if the girl was actually willing to bathe. Luffy hadn't stopped her own training even with training Zoro and Sanji. She had easily become just as sweaty and gross as the boys. Sure, Sanji didn't mind as he fawned over her - she was a woman, after all - and Zoro definitely didn't mind, being in a similar state regularly. Nami, however, had to sleep in the same cabin (when Luffy didn't wander off in the night to join Ace or Zoro) and would rather not smell the residue of the last weeks training.

"Okay! Let's go bathe together!" The captain said, enthusiasm renewed with the promise of food. She grabbed Nami's hand, eagerly pulling her away before anyone else could get a word in edgewise. Robin smiled after the two girls, still not entirely used to her captain being a woman.

Zoro lingered a few moments, watching after them with an almost relieved expression on his face. It seemed that after a day of being forced into piggybacks and hide 'n' seek, even the first mate couldn't quite keep up with the eccentric and energetic captain. He turned, probably to head back the way he came.

"Wait, Zoro." He stopped at the sound of his name. When he turned around, nothing could have really prepared her for the glare she received from the first mate. She should have expected it. Zoro had never really trusted her until after the events at Enies Lobby. He had no reason to trust her anymore at this point in time either. She put on her best smile, pretending that seeing the look on the face of someone who had become so dear to her didn't hurt. "You would do anything for Luffy, wouldn't you?"

He stiffened completely, probably taking it as a threat. His eyes hardened, and Robin thought she might have overstepped her boundaries. She gazed at him unflinchingly, knowing that if she dared close her eye she would remember that day. She didn't want to see her nakama in such a state, even if it was just in her mind.

"What's it matter?" He said shortly, not willing to really give much more of an answer. His entire stance told her he was suddenly on guard, willing to fight. "If you're trying to find a weak point, it won't work. I don't trust you, and Luffy knows it."

Robin sighed, closing the book in her lap before leaning to rest her chin on her folded fingers.

"Love isn't a weakness, it is a strength." Zoro hadn't expected that, she could tell. His stance didn't waver, but his expression dropped the hard edge. "I used to think love was a weakness. Running for years, there was no one I could truly trust. Loving someone was out of the question, for there was only betrayal and pain..." Robin smiled. It was sad and distant, flashes of that day playing through her mind. She remembered her own tears as her nakama fell, her completely helpless as she watched. "And then Luffy came along. With Luffy, love will never be a weakness."

By the end of her speech, Zoro had somewhat relaxed, but still looked untrusting. His hand had left his sheathed sword. She smiled upon seeing this, although she had a long way to go before he began to trust her. "Tch. Why are you telling me this?"

When he received no answer, he turned to walk away from Robin. He was halfway down the steps when he finally got the reply.

"Because I would do anything for her as well."

* * *

><p>"I don't wanna go," Luffy pouted, stomping her foot on the ground stubbornly to show just how unwilling she was. It was this island that she first met Blackbeard, that she had <em>argued<em> with him. And now, with Ace at her side, they expected her to march right in to a battle that her crew were far from ready for? "You can't make me!"

"C'mon, you love exploring! What makes this island any different?" Nami exclaimed, whacking the girl in the head when she turned her head away from the navigator. The captain whistled loudly, pointedly ignoring the orange haired woman's muttering. It didn't take much of this for Nami to lose her temper. "Luffy! We need to find out why the log pose is pointing up, so we have to go figure out what's going on!"

"Obviously we have to go up to sky island," Luffy stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. This only seemed to make Nami all the more irritated, and she stormed away after making sure to leave a large bump growing on Luffy's head.

Ace had had enough of this and stepped forward, rolling his eyes when Luffy instantly clung to him and started crying about how unfair Nami was being.

"Don't look at me, you're the captain," Ace muttered, but 'kissed it better' anyways, if only to please his little sister. After that, however, he was all business. "Either way, you don't have much choice. We have to go into town if you want your surprise."

The prospect of her surprise seemed to wipe all other thoughts from her head. Only moments later, she was standing on the dock and waving at them eagerly.

"C'mon, c'mon! We have to go! I wanna see my surprise! C'mon guys!" Luffy called impatiently, rocking back and forth as she waited for the others to join her. Sanji stayed behind to guard the ship and make a list of what they needed to stock up on, but the others soon joined her. "Hurry!"

Nami let out a huff of breath, rolling her eyes at her captain's behaviour. Of course after being bribed, she would give in so easily. Then again, Nami figured it was nearly impossibly for Luffy to tell her brother 'no'. At least, not if she wanted to remain unscathed. "Fine, after your surprise, we have to go find information about the Log Pose."

"I already told you, we have to go up! The island is clearly up there!" Luffy flailed as if to prove her point.

"That's impossible!"

"No, it isn't!"

"How would you know!"

Luffy faltered half a second before Robin came to her rescue. "The Captain is correct. I have read from multiple sources of an islands in the sky. Getting there, however, would be the problem."

Nami looked horrified by the very concept. "Well, we don't have to go. We can wait here until the log pose-!"

"No. We're going to sky island."

Nami really should have guessed. There was no way that Luffy of all people would risk missing an adventure like that. It was the sky, for heaven's sake! Even she was curious, but not enough to die trying to get there! However, at this point, she didn't even bother argue. She would do plenty of that later after they what exactly getting to the sky islands entitled.

Luffy, seemingly happy to have won this round, sped her pace to catch up with Ace. She launched herself forward, wrapping her arms and legs around his neck and torso and clinging to him as she giggled.

"So what's here, Ace? Is it food? You remembered that I don't like cherry pie, right? It's not cherry pie, is it?" Luffy rambled on, loud and unyielding, directly in his ears. Laughing, he humoured her ranting until they finally arrive at the small pub in the centre of town. Upon seeing it, Luffy abruptly fell silent. She didn't let go of Ace, however, until the small band of pirates stepped into the pub.

At first, Ace simply peered around until he seemed to find what he was looking for.

"Oi!" He called, waving wildly. Ace quickly made his war towards the bar, where a single man sat alone, sipping on his bottle of sake. Luffy's mouth fell open, and in one movement, she released her grip on Ace and stumbled to regain her footing. Zoro caught her as the memories washed over her, this time surprisingly welcome.

_Luffy couldn't stop the tears from coming. Despite being a rubber person, she had gotten so roughed up. She was bleeding and it hurt to move and no matter how she tried the tears just wouldn't stop._

_"You're such a cry baby!" Ace yelled at her, only prompting the girl to cry harder. "And a weakling! I hate weaklings and cry babies, so I definitely hate you!"_

_Luffy continued to sob, but it was clear she was trying her best to quell the nonstop tears. She rubbed at her eyes and then her running nose with her shirt, before finally muttering, "Thank you..." The two older kids shared a confused look before she continued. "I thought I was gonna die. Thank you for saving me."_

_This only seemed to feed Ace's unexplained anger towards the young girl. He all but lunged forward with an angry growl, "Why you...!"_

_It was Sabo who caught Ace's shirt, dragging him back and waiting for him to calm down. "She's just thanking us, Ace."_

_"Why didn't you just tell them?" Ace shouted, surprising the other two children greatly. "Those guys just kill women and children without a second thought. You're no exception!"_

_Luffy sniffled again, the tears seeming to finally stop. Instead, she was left hiccuping as her nose continued to run. "If I told them... you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore."_

_"And that's better than dying? Why would you want to be my friend anyway?"_

_"Because... because... if..."_

_"After everything I put you through? Why did you still follow me out this far?"_

_"Because there isn't anybody else!" The three children froze at the confession. It wasn't entirely true. She had her parents and her grandpa. But kids her own age? The children at Fushia Village didn't like her much. "I'm stuck here for the summer with mountain bandits and I can't go back to Fushia. I'm all alone if I didn't have you. Being alone is far worse than being hurt by any scary guy!"_

_"What about your parents?" Ace asked after many moments passed in semi-silence._

_Luffy ducked her head. "They're busy. They leave me here for the summer but the visits are getting longer. It's dangerous on a ship. So they don't want me there. And Grandpa is a crazy jerk."_

_Ace paused again, a small frown had reappeared, but it was less angry than the previous ones. Perhaps a little jealous, if nothing else. "But you like it when I'm here?"_

_"Right!" Luffy agreed with a nod, seemingly glad that he had gotten the point._

_"And it'd be bad if I wasn't here?" Ace continued hesitantly, as if afraid of the the answer._

_"Uh-huh!"_

_"So you... want me to live...?"_

_Little Luffy looked quite surprised by this question. "What are you talking about? Of course I do!"_

_Ace was silent, but he turned around to face the other way. "I see," was all he said as he hid his expression from the young girl. "But I still hate stupid, spoilt kids like you."_

_Luffy jumped to her feet, all anger disappearing. "I'm not spoilt!"_

_"Of course you are! Look at you, crying like a big baby!"_

_"I was punched with a spiked glove. And I'm only seven! When I'm ten, I won't cry at all!"_

_It quickly dissolved into fighting, the two jumping and ready to fight. It was obvious who would win at this point, but Sabo came to her rescue._

_"She helped us out Ace, leave her alone. We have other problems to worry about."_

_Luffy sat back smugly as Sabo treated her wounds with care, ignoring Ace's sulking in the background._

_XxX_

_The three kids were sitting casually on the beach when the huge ship arrived. One, visibly shaking in such a way that it seemed almost impossible to get her to calm down; one, seemingly happy to see her in such a state; and the last boy, sulking angrily._

_"What's this about, anyways?" Ace asked, crossing his arms across his chest. "I don't wanna meet your dad."_

_"I need to tell him something and I want you to be here," Luffy explained, subconsciously copying the kid who had recently become a brother to her. She peered out, watching the small rowboat be lowered down and make its way towards the shore. "Besides, we're brothers now-,"_

_"Idiot, we're your brothers, you're our sister."_

_Luffy continued as though she hadn't heard Ace's interruption, "So my dad is kinda like your dad!"_

_Ace stiffened at the very thought. "I don't want a dad!"_

_"Uncle, maybe?" Luffy pondered, oblivious to the danger that was her angry brother._

_"Why you little-!"_

_"Ace, calm down," Sabo said quickly, bringing the fight to an abrupt stop before it had even really started. Ever the peacekeeper, he was. "The fact she wants to share her family with us should mean something."_

_Ace grumbled, dropping back in the sand and starring at the sky as he ignored the other two. Luffy, on the other hand, jumped to her feet and dragged Sabo along with her. She stumbled into the water despite being unable to swim and fell face first into the water. Sabo sighed before pulling her back up, coughing and sputtering and clinging to him for dear life._

_The two stood in the water for a fair amount of time until the boat finally drew close enough._

_The three people inside the boat climbed out, and Luffy stumbled through the water until she could cling to her father's wet form. He hoisted the seven year old up, holding her close as he waded through the water towards shore._

_"Dad! You have to meet Sabo and Ace! They're my brothers now! Gramps left me with some mountain bandits for the summer - can you believe him - and I met Ace! Ace is really cool but he's mean, and Sabo's really nice but..." She continued to ramble off, Dragon entertaining his daughter with a small smile. Sabo had returned to shore and was sitting with Ace, watching the exchange with a small frown._

_Dragon placed his daughter down once they were on the beach, and she instantly hopped forwards towards Ace and Sabo. Hands on hips, she turned to her dad and grinned._

_"Dad! I have an amendment to make!"_

_This seemed to peek everyone's interest, even Ace, who sat up behind Sabo to look at his baby sister._

_"Announcement, Luffy," Dragon corrected gently._

_"Ah, yeah. Sorry, Dad," Luffy said with a laugh. She poised herself, as if to say something dramatic. "I've decided to stay on Fushia. I don't want to leave Sabo or Ace, so I'm going to stay here and keep training!"_

_This news threw everyone for a loop. Ace and Sabo were expecting Luffy to leave for another year (probably what had put Ace in a bad mood in the first place) but this..._

_Ace laid back down, trying to hide the smile the crept up upon his face. Sabo himself looked just as, if not more, relieved. After all, even if neither would admit it, they didn't want to part with their baby sister. Not yet._

_"You haven't even started training your haki yet."_

_"I'll do it here, with Ace and Sabo. But I'm not leaving unless you bring them along!"_

_Dragon chuckled. His daughter, stubborn as always... "Very well, I won't try to change your mind."_

_XxX_

_"What're you doing here, Dad?" Luffy asked as she boarded the ship, Ace right behind her. Their trio was short by one, Sabo having returned to his family._

_"Yeah, why'd you want us here, ossan?" Ace asked rudely. Dragon paid him little attention, but instead watched the waters with a dangerous look._

_"Where's that other kid - Sabo?"_

_"He went back to his parents," Ace said, venom in his tone as he mentioned Sabo's family. Dragon had no doubt that was directed towards him just as much._

_"He's sill there, right?"_

_Both children looked confused by the question. They had no time to answer when suddenly the sound of explosions went off from the direction of the grey terminal. It wasn't long until thick smoke filled the air along with the smell of fire._

_Luffy's eyes started to water immediately, and she only managed to hold the tears back so long. Dragon ended up dragging her down into the ship, leaving Ace to watch the terminal burn._

_XxX_

_When Luffy finally resurfaced from below the ship, Ace had barely moved. Dragon and Ace were talking in hushed tones when Luffy stepped out, and instantly fell silent. Luffy pushed through the crowds of people on the ship, looking more than a little confused. Many of the faces were unfamiliar, but a few she recognized from... the Grey Terminal? "I-is it over?"_

_"The fire is still burning, but it'll be over soon," Dragon said with only a glance over. Luffy heaved herself up onto railing and gazed at the island. She had always enjoyed this feeling, the sea breeze in her hair and the smell of salt in her nose. She crinkled her nose when the usual smell was filled with smoke._

_There was a few moments that passed before Luffy grew bored. Neither Dragon or Ace were talking, and she turned to look at them in confusion. Something had to have happened? Why else would they be so solemn?_

_"Ne? What happened?" She whispered, her gaze going between Ace and Dragon. No one answered her, but she followed their gaze to see a small rowboat heading back towards the boat. Two men she recognized, and someone slumped between them. The form was bloody and bent awkwardly, dripping with seawater. Luffy's mouth fell open as she recognized the striking blonde hair._

"SABO!" Luffy cheered, almost crying as she launched herself forward. Her rubbery limbs wrapped tightly around the taller kid. Then, the tears slipped out and just as it had been for Ace, she was crying and snotting all over.

Sabo, being the much nicer big brother, made no move to pull her off but instead pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to her. Ace rolled his eyes, dropping down on the stool need to the reunited siblings.

"How's Uncle?" Ace asked, shouting for a drink quickly before looking to Sabo for an answer. Sabo, now dabbing at Luffy's wet eyes, simply laughed in response.

"Pops is fine. I'm surprised he allowed this trip though. There's a lot going on." Ace nodded as if to agree, watching as Luffy slowly unwound herself from her second brother and dodged the handkerchief. Sabo laughed again, "You haven't changed a bit, Luffy."

Luffy scowled. Ace had said the exact same thing. "Have so!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ace replied dismissively, turning to where the rest of the Straw Hats stood in the doorway, unsure what to make of this reunion. "Why don't you introduce your crew to Sabo, Luffy."

Luffy's eyes lit up, completely forgetting that she was supposed to be upset with the two. "Oh! Oh! Well..."

She waved wildly at her crew, and the small group eventually stepped forward. Zoro was immediately at her side, the others standing back a little. Sabo himself sat up straighter. Of course he had known Zoro, the only other with a wanted poster, but the others were strangers to him yet.

"That's Robin! She's super intelligent and stuff. Chopper's my reindeer doctor! How cool is that? Then there is Sanji, the cook who isn't here right now, and Usopp's the sharpshooter. He can hit anything and never misses! Nami is our navigator! She read any type of weather!" Each crew member seemed rather pleased with their introduction and the praise from the captain. "And there's Zoro. He's gonna be the world's best swordsman! Not bad for the king of the pirates' crew, huh?"

Sabo looked amused at her behaviour, nodding along with her words and committing each name to memory. "Quite the crew you've got here. Pops figured you'd gather a crew like this." He swung around in his chair to grin at the group of people. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sabo, Luffy's _nicer_ brother."

Luffy tilted her head slightly. It was the other Luffy who wanted to ask, but Luffy entertained her demands. "How's dad?"

"Worried 'bout his baby girl," Sabo teased with a roll of his eyes. Dragon was well aware that his daughter was capable of taking care of herself. Still, the words did the trick and Luffy glowered at her brother.

The crew seemed quite taken aback. Whatever surprise they believed Ace had, this was not it. Of course Luffy would have yet _another_ brother to worry about. Ace's company was enjoyable enough, but they weren't sure they could handle another Luffy. Thankfully, Sabo seemed much more polite and laid back than their captain.

"I keep forgetting that Luffy last saw you when she was fourteen," Ace said with a chuckle as he ruffled her hair. She scuttled out of his reach with a happy laugh. It was easy to see how much she absolutely adored her brothers, and how they doted on her in turn.

After introductions were out of the way, it wasn't hard for the crew to fall into the siblings celebration. Everyone had drinks, rejoicing in the their reunion. It went on as such for a few hours, the trio seemingly impossible to separate. When Sabo finally rose to his feet, his cheeks slightly flushed from drinking, Luffy automatically panicked.

"You aren't leaving already are you?" She asked, jumping to her feet. There was a desperate, whining note in her voice.

"What kinda surprise would it be if he left already?" Ace said sarcastically, pausing in what had become a drinking competition between him, Nami and Zoro. He placed his drink down as he watched the gears turning in Luffy's head.

"Whatdya- Wait, Sabo was my surprise?"

Sabo joined Ace's laughter this time. It appeared, in the meeting with Sabo, that Luffy had completely forgotten about the surprise she had been so excited about. No matter, she hadn't been disappointed.

"I'll see you soon," Sabo promised her. Ace stood, quickly forfeiting from the competition it seemed that Zoro would be winning. He had lost count of how man the man had downed, but he hadn't even shown the slightest signs of drunkness. He threw a few bills onto the table - far more than enough to cover everyone's tabs.

"I'll tag along, and see you back at the ship? I need to talk to Sabo. _Alone_," Ace suggested as Luffy let out another whine of protest.

"Just let him go, Luffy," Nami snapped as both Ace and Sabo found themselves attached to two long, stretched arms. She released instantly, her arms snapping back in place as she frowned. Ace and Sabo paused in the doorway, looking almost regretful about leaving their sister. "We have to gather information anyway. Best get it done while we're here."

Robin stood. "I do have a few things I need to pick up," She said. "Usopp, Chopper... would you care to join me?"

Chopper, who while not completely trusting Robin, didn't seem to mind her presence as much as he had originally. It probably had to do with Luffy's complete and utter trust of the woman, and Robin's own fondness for the captain. He hopped down and made his way to her side without protest, Usopp following close behind.

This left Nami, Zoro and Luffy alone for the first time that night. Nami eyed the two as though she were about to jump them - it was the first chance she had to ask questions about their blossoming relationship. Then, after a moment of hesitation she turned away, to face the bartender. There would be time for pestering the two later. Right now, she had questions that needed answered.

She opened her mouth to speak, but the bartender quickly cut her off.

"You wanna know why the log pose is point up?" He asked, and when she nodded, he simply scoffed. "I heard you talking 'bout it earlier, but honestly... I'd just give it up."

"Unfortunately, my Captain has her heart set on going up to Sky Island so if there's any information..." Nami batted her eyelashes, clearly hopping to charm information out of the man. However, she was met only by a loud bout of laughter.

The door to the pub slammed shut and the laughter quelled almost immediately, the room falling silent. Nami turned, following the bartender's eyes to a blonde man. He was tall, radiating cockiness as he strode towards the bar. She chose to ignore him, slamming her hands on the counter. "Do you have any information on how to get to Sky Island or not?"

It wasn't the bartender who answered, but instead the blonde idiot who had just entered.

"Sky island?" The man questioned, prompting a few chuckles from the others. "Sweetheart, stuff like that is for stupid, idiotic fools."

Nami scowled in reply, turning to her two crew mates for backup. She didn't receive any, as the two of them stared intently at the wall as they listened. "Luffy? Zoro?"

She couldn't even process what exactly had happened, what had brought it on, but the man suddenly launched himself forward. With a smirk, he slammed Luffy's head down onto the counter, easily sending wood flying as the wood splintered and broke apart. Nami didn't even have time to react when a sword was unsheathed, held taunt and only inches from the man's neck.

"Oi, Zoro," Luffy muttered, forcing herself up. She rubbed her forehead as she stood, but otherwise seemed completely unaffected from the attack. She cast the blonde an irritated look, but before she could give another order, Bellamy was smirking again.

"Huh. So the forty-five mil bounty belongs to a girl?" Bellamy asked, sending her an appraising look that neither of her crew mates appreciated. Luffy, on the other hand, was oblivious as ever to the pirate's eyes on her body. "Well, I'd rather not beat up a girl. Especially not one as pretty as you. But you know, you could give up on sky island. Can't see a girl like you being much use in a fight - the marines are getting rather generous, I guess. But I could keep you safe. Even if you can't fight, I'm sure there are plenty of... other uses for you."

That seemed to be all it took. Zoro's arm twitched, the sword moving before anyone else could process it. Luffy, however, moved faster. She stepped between them, lifting her arm and blocking the blade. She didn't even have to use Haki. Zoro, sensing her movement, stopped the blade a fraction of an inch from her arm. "Luffy?"

"It's pointless to fight here," She said, sending Bellamy another annoyed look. She gave an uncharacteristic snort of laughter. "Besides, we shouldn't be causing a scene here."

Bellamy let out a growl of frustration, disliking the fact he was being ignored. "Bitch! Don't just act like I'm not here."

She shifted her head, turning away from Zoro and looking at the man. "You're annoying."

Bellamy lifted his fist, but was abruptly stopped by one of his men.

"She might be a useless dreamer, but I don't think it's wise to fight her," His crew mate muttered quickly, not releasing his arm. "She was just in here drinking with Fire Fist Ace... If she gets hurt... She might not be much, but there is no way anyone here can handle Portgas!"

Bellamy's face instantly curled into a bitter sneer, though there seemed to be a new hint of amusement in his eyes. "Ah. So that explains it all," He muttered. "The foolish dreams, the attitude, the bounty... After all, no one would dare lay a finger on Fire Fist Ace's... toy."

Luffy tilted her head, not really understanding or caring. After all, why would Ace affect anything to do with her? Her two crew members, however, let out an angry growl and stepped forward instantly - even Nami.

"Oi!" Luffy said, bringing the attention back to her. The two looked at her, and she slipped past them with ease. "I just said we aren't fighting them. Let's go back to the ship. I already know how we're gonna get to Sky Island."

"Luffy, do you have any idea-!" Nami started, before falling silent when Luffy gave her a huge smile.

"Captain's orders! We have to get Sanji to make a big feast to celebrate tonight!"

Zoro, after many moments of silence, sheathed his weapon. Captain's orders were resolute, no matter how much he wanted to disregard them and shred this guy to ribbons. Luffy grinned and moved towards the door. After learning about Ace, no one even dared to stop her.

Once outside in the fresh evening air, Nami turned on the two with an angry shriek. It was borderline desperate. "You could have taken them! Why the hell didn't you fight, you guys?"

To their surprise, Luffy only laughed. After all, both her and her brother had just been completely insulted. Not that Luffy probably understood what Bellamy had actually meant. "All he did was talk big and insult us. What would fighting prove?"

It was hard to believe the words came from Luffy of all people. She, who was always itching for a fight, refused to fight for such a reason? Nami almost laughed. Zoro did smirk, bringing out another round of laughter from Luffy.

"I can't believe you," He muttered, reaching out to ruffle her hair. She leaned eagerly into the touch, seemingly pleased with the attention. After his hand dropped to his side, she turned to him, walking backwards so she could watch him as they made their way to the ship.

"You used Haki, didn't you?" Luffy asked after a few moments, still grinning like an idiot. "You knew I was gonna block your attack and you were able to stop! You're really getting better!"

Zoro smirked at the praise, nodding. "Only because of your stubborn training."

Nami watched the two, the anger slowly slipping from her face. It was replaced with confusion and she looked between them, her thoughts turning back to her conversation with Robin. There had to be something there! There was no other explanation for how close they had become since Alabasta. She almost choked in shock when, without any hesitation or shock, Luffy grabbed Zoro's shirt and pulled him down for a kiss while continuing to walk. The two seemed to forget that Nami was there, that they were in _public_.

"Luffy!" Nami sputtered, looking more than a little aghast with Luffy's openness. Not that it wasn't cute - the Captain seemed to make anything cute. Even the idiot swordsman. But they were out and about, anyone could see them. And the sound that just came from the back of Luffy's throat was _definitely_ not meant to be heard by anyone other than, apparently, Zoro.

He seemed to think the same thing and worked to pull the rubbery girl off of him. "Oi, Luffy!"

Luffy pouted childishly in response, releasing her grip on her first mate, but not turning away from him. "What?"

"Now's really not the time."

"Why not?"

"There are people."

"So? I haven't been able to kiss Zoro all day!"

"Since when have you two-?" Nami asked, finally managing to find her voice as they exchanged _almost_ flirtatious banter. The two turned to her, seeming to have forgotten about her presence. Luffy opened her mouth to answer, and Nami decided she _really_ didn't need to know. "Never mind. Right now we need to focus on getting to Sky Islands."

"Oh," Luffy said, looking relatively put out. "Does this mean we can't celebrate Sabo being here?"

Nami gave a tired sigh. "Well, we should find out about Sky Island first..."

Luffy brightened instantly. "In that case we just have to go to the other side of the island and talk to the Old man, Cricket, who lives there. Happy? Can we have a party now?"

Luffy looked at the two expectantly, and they simply blinked back at him. The surprise was clear on both of their faces and her own expression sunk into a pout again. Clearly, they didn't believe her.

"Luffy!"

Ace's voice floated over to them from a distant stall. He was completely alone, and after throwing the man at the stall a coin, joined them. He threw Luffy a meat kabob, and she instantly lit up. Moments later, it was completely devoured, and Luffy was licking her lips and eying her brother's food.

"What happened to Sabo?" She questioned, not once taking her eyes off of Ace's food. Ace, despite his weakness when it came to his sister, held it protectively as he answered her question.

"He's a busy guy, Luffy. He had some work to do on his ship. But he'll come meet us at the Merry later tonight," Ace explained, watching as Luffy's face fell. It wasn't hard to see just how much she missed Sabo, and he almost felt bad. Still, there was nothing he could do.

The four continued on their way back to the ship, Luffy chatting happily with anyone who would listen. The three nodded along, listening patiently to the young captain. It was only when they reached the ship that Luffy ran off, surely to demand a grand feast from Sanji to celebrate. Nami followed after, ensuring that Luffy didn't get into trouble or cause a disaster. When Zoro went to follow, he was stopped by Ace's hand on his shoulder. He turned, not saying anything but tilting his head in question.

"Be careful what you do for the next few days with my sister," Ace said, warning clear in his tone. It was rather obvious from the look in his eyes that he had seen what had happened in the streets earlier. "Let's just say... Sabo and I are both protective of Luffy. It doesn't matter if she can take care of herself. Sabo hasn't exactly had a good history with anyone who does anything to Luffy."

* * *

><p>What Ace had said was completely true, Zoro soon learnt. That night, with Sabo on board, the crew had sailed a ways off, just far enough that they could follow the coast in the morning, but had no chance of dealing with the other pirates in the night.<p>

The night had been filled with partying. Drinks and food all around, Luffy took enjoyment in having her brothers close by. If she wasn't clinging to one, she was hanging off the other. Zoro would be lying if he said he hadn't been jealous. Still, it was nice to see her so happy and at ease.

The brothers had no qualms about sharing any of Luffy's embarrassing childhood stories. In these stories, the crew learnt that Luffy seemed to be quite the charmer. In her earlier years, she had quite the collection of admirers. Luffy refused to tell them anything about the three years they were gone, however. Perhaps she was worried that they would go back to the East Blue just to kill any kid she had batted her eyes at. It wasn't completely out of the question either, they discovered. Both of the brothers were protective, but to a completely different extent. Where Ace would only scare the kid shitless and then laugh it off, Sabo was entirely different. Sabo would laugh while he completely and utterly _destroyed_ the poor kid who dared to so much as look at Luffy in the wrong way.

Zoro would never, not once, admit that he was completely and utterly terrified of the prospect. Nami eying him as the stories were exchanged was of no help, and he simply responded by downing another glass of alcohol and laughing along with the crew.

"Remember it took them a week to find the redhead? I don't think he ever did tell anyone. Serves him right though," Sabo said with a laugh, and Zoro wished very much that they could leave this topic. Quickly. It was Nami who changed the subject, catching his eye with a smirk. Zoro just _knew_ that this was going to cost him.

"So Sabo, you part of the Whitebeard pirates too?" Nami asked with an innocent look that seemed to send Sanj into overdrive as he danced excitedly behind her. "Earlier you and Ace were talking, so I was curious. Or are you a captain?"

Sabo smirked, not minding the subject change. He sipped at his drink before answering. "Neither."

"Oh?" Nami asked, authentically curiously this time. "Then you are...?"

"Revolutionary officer," Sabo said, his smirk only growing as the group's expressions instantly dropped into ones of shock and in some cases, horror. "Number Two of the entire organization, in fact. Chief of Staff."

"What-? You? Revolutionary...?" Nami muttered, almost an incoherent whisper. "Then what were you saying earlier, with 'Pops' and stuff? The revolutionaries don't really refer to _him_ like that, do they?"

There was no question who _he_ was. Sabo shook his head.

"No way," He said with a laugh, bringing on more confused looks. "But Dragon's more of a father to me than anyone else. An uncle to Ace, since he has his own father."

"Then... how are you...?"

"Ol' uncle Dragon took him in when we were kids. It was basically official the moment Luffy claimed we were all siblings," Ace filled in with a laugh. Robin held a hand over her mouth, not surprised by this turn events and having to hide her smile when she saw the horrified looks the crew was now giving Luffy.

"You mean... Luffy is...?" Usopp and Nami muttered in unison. The sound of her name caused Luffy to stop eating for a moment and be drawn back into the conversation.

"What happened?" She asked, oblivious to the situation.

"Your father is Dragon!?" Nami screeched, only to have Luffy tilt her head in confusion.

"Yeah? Why does that matter?" Luffy asked, genuinely curious. Nami only slouched and sighed. Really, by this point she should have expected it. First, Luffy was friends with Red-Haired Shanks, then his brothers were Fire Fist Ace and Revolutionary Sabo... What next, honestly?

"N...never mind. It doesn't," She mumbled in despair, seeming to understand that to Luffy, it really didn't matter. Luffy stared at her for another minute before shrugging and turning back to her food, shovelling it in at an unbelievable rate. The crew seemed to relax after that extremely shocking reveal, falling back into their previous antics as the night went on.

Luffy eventually passed out. Sabo, the victim who she had chosen, was unable to move as she nodded off against his shoulder, her body securely set in his lap. Sabo brushed her hair back with a fond smile on his face. Beside the two of them, Ace had already fallen asleep on the deck due to a narcoleptic fit.

"I can take watch," Sabo said with a smile. With the life of the party unconscious in Sabo's lap, the others were willing to head off to bed, the exhaustion of the long day setting in. Very soon, all but the three siblings had filed off to their quarters. Sabo continued to stroke Luffy's hair. The action caused her to shift in her sleep, a small smile flitting over her features.

"S'bo's warm," She murmured, nuzzling against his neck.

"So you aren't asleep," Sabo commented dryly, though he wasn't at all upset about it. He gave her his usual smile.

"I w's. Y'guys woke m' up." Sleep slurred her speech, causing Sabo to laugh. Maybe he should have let her have a drink. Just one wouldn't have been that bad, after all, and might help her sleep. She never did have trouble sleeping before, though... In fact, she could sleep through almost anything when she was younger. "You w'n't leave w'll you?"

Sabo's eyes darkened, remembering what Ace had told him earlier about how much Luffy had changed. He knew she would. His baby sister she might be, but she would change whether he liked it or not. "Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Pr'mise?"

"_Promise_."


	12. Siblings and Southbirds

_Trees towered over her as she ran, the smell of salt water filling her nose with each deep breath. Each footfall made little to no noise, caught by the mossy land beneath her feet, grass pushing up between bare toes. She moved quickly, a bag clutched to her chest as she ducked beneath the overhanging branches and twisted carefully between the underbrush._

_She finally stopped after she finally broke herself out of the forest, finding herself on a rocky cliff that meant certain death if any normal human fell from it. She carefully moved towards the edge, cautious as she peeked over. Wind whipped at her face, drawing a healthy flush into her cheeks and messing up her hair. Below her, the waves lapped against the shore, frothing and foaming. A small frown worked itself onto her face as she pushed her dark hair out of her face._

_"Saul?" She called out, her voice sure and unhesitant. The wind seemed to drown out the name the moment it had left her lips, and she tried once again, louder._

_There was the sound of rocks crumbling beneath her, and slowly, a figure rose from the ground. The eight year old stared at the giant as he brushed back his hair and turned to greet her with a large grin._

_His laugh echoed, lifting her heart and spirit all at once. She found herself laughing alongside him, letting the bag in her arms drop down to her feet._

_"Robin! You did decide to show up," he said in greeting as he stretched his humongous limbs. She nodded sharply in response and stepped towards the edge of the cliff with much less caution. "I stayed up most of the night. The raft is finished now."_

_"And you'll really take me to my mother?" She asked, despite having already been reassured of the answer multiple times. Even so, Saul gave her the affirmative and Robin's face lit up in an expression he had seen only once before. He found himself laughing again, as he raised his hand for her to climb onto. He still had no idea how she convinced him, but Saul knew that Robin would be in danger if she remained here. For once, it would be safer for her to be with her mother._

_"Olvia and her crew were picked up by the revolutionaries a while ago... I'm sure she is still with them!" Saul gave Robin a once over as the small human clambered onto his hand, small bag of food and clothes in hand. "If the information is true, this island won't be safe for long."_

_Robin didn't pay mind to the giant's rambling except to nod along. Finally, after so long, she could be reunited with her mother... She clutched the bag to her chest once more as she settled onto the giants shoulder._

_XoX_

_They sailed for many days before arriving at the revolutionary ship. Instantly, they were surrounded by officers. Robin clambered away as they swarmed around, finding familiarity and comfort in Saul as they were escorted to the ship. They climbed aboard, even Saul with his monstrous size, and were given orders not to move._

_Saul chatted with the officers between reassurances to the small child he protected. Robin watched the interactions with interest as her fear slipped away from her. It was clear that Saul had been here before. Most of them were friendly enough, and one even brought them both some food. It wasn't until Robin's stomach growled that she realized how hungry she was and eagerly dug in._

_Some time passed, and eventually Robin grew comfortable enough to wander slightly from Saul. She walked around the deck, listening to the conversations around her and watching the men and women work. She drew a very curious looks when she nearly fell from the upper deck and used her ability to catch herself, but no one said anything, and even a few people smiled. It was all very interesting, she thought, to be surrounded by people that didn't regard her as a demon or a waste of space._

_Glancing back around, she found Saul fast asleep against the mast. Robin frowned slightly, before continuing on her travels around the ship. Somehow, she found her way inside and was soon lost inside the hallways and cabins. She turned around after finding nothing - not even a book - to sate her curiosity. Above that, was her mother not supposed to be on this ship?_

_"It was averted..." A man's voice drifted through the hall and Robin found herself frozen. She was quite sure she wasn't supposed to be down here... "... We buried one of Ohara's treasures... it won't easily be recovered..."_

_"Ohara is safe because they did not find it, Dragon." A woman's voice joined the conversation. Robin found herself lulled by the voice, as though it were a comforting blanket placed over her shoulders. "It has been studied before and will be studied again when the time comes."_

_"If you say so," the man, Dragon, replied. The footsteps were growing nearer and yet Robin was still frozen in place. "There are still marines lingering in the area - it's not safe for you to return yet."_

_There was a sadness in the woman's voice as she spoke once again, "I understand the danger and have no intention of returning for a while. Robin is much better without connections to a troublesome mother such as myself."_

_There was no answer as the pair continued to walk towards the frozen girl. Had she heard right? Was the woman speaking truly her mother... Emotions flooded through her at the thought, her heart thudding heavily in her chest as the footsteps grew closer... closer... She had never met her mother! How would she know if she was... but she had said her name... And so gently too, just as Robin had imagined it..._

_The two rounded the corner, only to come face to face with a watery eyed girl, no more than ten and remarkably similar to the older women. The revolutionary and woman froze, neither speaking as the girl stared at them with shock._

_"A... are you my mother?"_

_XoX_

_Robin quickly grew accustomed to life aboard the revolutionary ship. The smell of 'home' could no longer be described as a giant tree and the smell of parchment and the chatter of the scholars. For three years, her home had been the giant ship, the smell of salt water filling her nose and the waves lulling her to sleep as she lay next to Olvia._

_She thought often of the scholars, wrote to them once or twice. They had been - always would be - a sort of family to her. She hadn't received any responses, but she understood why. She didn't know why this life was so dangerous, so risky, but simply accepted it as it was. It was, after all, her life. And beside her mother? She couldn't ask for anything more._

_Robin ran through the ship, dodging revolutionaries with ease as their greetings, warnings and laughter followed her. She had memorized each and every room, every hallway, every passage in the ship. Her favourite room was the library. As small as it was, it had books from all over the world - just like the Tree of Knowledge. Olvia and her had claimed it as almost a private place - very few people other than the two of them and Dragon tended to use it._

_Today, however, the library was not her goal. Instead, she soon found herself standing outside of Dragon's private quarters. She leaned against the wall, sliding down slowly into a crouch and using her ability to strategically spy into the room._

_"She stays on this ship!" Olvia all but shouted, stomping her foot as she glared evenly at Dragon, whose face remained blank and expressionless. "Do you really want her to end up like Robin? You can't even say it's safe because it's family! He was my brother, and look at what they did to her! Luffy is safer with you, Dragon. Let her stay with you, let her know her father."_

_"She's not your daughter," he finally said after many moments of silence. "And it is safer for her with Garp."_

_"Dragon-!"_

_"Do you have no idea who I am? It's just like Roger's son, Olvia! If anyone finds out she's my daughter... It doesn't matter if she's marine, pirate or revolutionary! She'll be hunted for the crime of carrying my blood." Robin heard fear in his voice. It was so something she never imagined the man capable of. It was hard to believe that a man so... Un afraid, could fear such a small thing as losing his daughter._

_"And you're going to trust someone else to keep this secret? To protect her?" Her response was as sharp as a knife, carving away his argument into nothing. "She'll be found out and hunted no matter what. Let her at least know and love her father. You heard what Garp said about Roger's boy. Don't let her learn to hate her blood, her existence."_

_Robin had heard enough. She jumped to her feet and tore off down the hall, towards the infirmary. Using a few shortcuts, it only took her mere moments to burst through the doors. The nurse inside shot her a look, before her expression softened upon realizing who it was._

_"Robin," the nurse said quietly. The woman shifted slightly, revealing the bundle of cloth she cradled in her arms. A bottle sat ready beside her, despite the the lack of movement from the bundle. Robin moved slowly, sitting down on the bed next to the woman and peering at the cloths._

_Not over three weeks old, the baby's face had at least, in Robin's opinion, gotten slightly cuter. She had been born with a full head of hair, black strands peeking out from under the cloth even as they tried to tame them. The baby had been born with blue eyes, but now as Luffy opened her eyes, they had shifted to a chocolate brown._

_"Winnie, I want to hold her," Robin said instantly, holding her hands out demandingly. The woman laughed good-naturedly. "She's like my sister right? I want to hold my sister."_

_Winnie quietly corrected Robin's posture, instructing her on how to properly support the head, and slowly lowered Luffy into the eleven year old's arms. Robin was not expecting her to be so heavy, but a third arm quickly appeared to help support the child._

_Dark brown eyes peered up at her as Robin watched the child's face. Luffy didn't cry, didn't even made a sound, but continued to watch Robin. Robin decided she was still cute despite her funny face. One day, Luffy would be even cuter! But until that day... Robin winced as Luffy scrunched up her nose and suddenly began to wail._

_"Hungry again..." Winnie said, reaching for the bottle before attempting to take Luffy from Robin._

_"I want to feed her!" Robin quickly said defensively, a fourth arm sprouting from Robin's shoulder. The nurse simply laughed again, handing her the bottle and instructing her on how feed Luffy properly. Luffy fell silent the moment her lips were on the bottle, sucking it back eagerly. Robin laughed as she watched it and ignored the ache in her arm._

_Her little sister... Robin quite liked the idea of being a big sister. She looked up at Winnie, a pensive look on her face. "I'm her big sister, right? So I can protect her forever!"_

_Winnie smiled and laughed, "Forever is a long time, but I'm sure you'll manage."_

_XoX_

_Robin sat in the library, her book propped open in her lap. It was a new one that she had not read yet. Ivankov had brought it back from the North Blue. It was a fairytale, not her usual point of interest when it came to books, but it was something new all the same._

_Fifteen years old and she had already left behind childhood. That was, perhaps, a side effect of growing up on a ship that constantly went up against the world government. Still, she wouldn't trade her new life for anything. The danger was worth it be surrounded by people she could call friends, family even. Her mother, Dragon - who had become a father to her - and-_

_"Robin! Robin! Onee-chan!"_

_"Hello, Luffy." Robin looked up from her book, smiling when she saw the three year old running towards her through the library. Luffy had turned into an adorable child, with wide eyes and a headful of hair. Unfortunately, she also proved to be rather... adventurous, you could say. She rarely stayed in one place for long, and was always finding her way into trouble._

_The girl reached the couch Robin sat on and heaved herself up onto it, instantly curling up close to her. Robin didn't doubt the girl was attempting to hide from the poor revolutionary officer or nurse that had "volunteered" to play babysitter for the day._

_"Where Mamma?"_

_"She's in a meeting with Dad and Auntie," Robin reminded her gently. Luffy pouted a whole minute before she became distracted with the book in Robin's hands, most likely drawn to it by the brightly illustrated drawings._

_"What you reading?" Luffy asked, peeking over her shoulder curiously._

_"A fairytale. Auntie Iva brought it back from the North Blue." Luffy's eyes lit up at the very prospect. It was rare to catch Robin reading something that she would be interested in, and she knew it._

_"Read it to me!" Luffy demanded, pointing to the book. Robin gave the girl a look, and she instantly ammended, "Please, onee-chan?"_

_Robin chuckled, a small smile slipping back onto her face as she flipped the pages back to the beginning._

_"Over four hundred years ago, in a certain country in the northern seas..."_

_Robin read the story, her voice soft and careful. Perhaps it was not her literature of choice, but she enjoyed reading it with Luffy beside her. The girl would stop her to look at the pictures, or make her repeat certain pages. At one point, Luffy got personally offended and more than a little worked up when Noland was accused of lying. Robin had to calm her down before continuing, only to have to start all over again at Luffy's command._

_Robin had what seemed like never ending patience for the child, and started over. This time, by the end of the story, Luffy had drifted off to sleep, snuggled close to her big sister. Robin smiled softly, setting the fairytale aside and reaching for another book. She was barely a few pages in when Winnie burst into the room._

_The poor woman looked frayed, her usually pulled back blonde hair ruffled and she was covered in paint, for whatever reason. Probably had something to do with the sleeping child that was currently napping against Robin's arm. Her eyes seemed dull and tired when she spotted the two of them. She had large, Luffy-induced rings beneath her eyes, and she moved for the couch with sluggish movement._

_"I... have no idea how you do it," the nurse said, rubbing her eyes and letting out a sigh. Robin shifted her arm, and Winnie leaned over to pick up the small child. The girl let out a whine of protest in her sleep, before making herself comfortable against Winnie's shoulder. "Not even for Olvia and Dragon..."_

_The teenager chuckled, flipping open her book once more and picking up where she left off. "I'm her sister, remember?"_

_XoX_

_"It will be a long process.. At the very least, you may be a part of the operation for two years... Are you sure, Robin?"_

_Robin glanced up at the speaker, her adoptive father and head of the revolutionary arm. Robin straightened slightly under the man's watch._

_"But if I succeed, the knowledge of a poneglyth may be recovered?" she asked. She already knew the answer along with the dangerous the mission possessed. Danger was nothing new to her. Since she was sixteen, she had volunteered herself for countless missions that she was perfect for. Trained by those upon the ship and back at the headquarters, she had become one of the most well respected officers among the army._

_"Yes. But Crocodile... we can't be a hundred percent sure of his motives," Dragon said after many moments. Robin had no doubt that this might just be the most dangerous situation she ever put herself in. Olvia, standing near Dragon, didn't look all too pleased with the idea, but also knew that this was Robin's choice to make._

_"I understand the risks involved," Robin said, in such a way that confirmed that she would indeed be accepting the seemingly impossibly task. She had never spent so long away from her mother since they had been reunited, and but she did not hesitate. Being able to read whatever was on the poneglyth in Alabasta... it could only bring her closer to discovering the true history. Robin knew that this was the reason Dragon had come to her with this job. Olvia or any of her former crew, now revolutionaries, would be more than capable of taking it, after all._

_Dragon gave her one of his rare smiles. "Perhaps you'll be seeing Luffy on the seas sometime during the mission. She plans on setting sail in the next year or two, I believe. Or so Sabo told us."_

_Robin smiled in return, her thoughts returning to the girl with a certain fondness. Robin had got caught up in the work involved with being a revolutionary after turning sixteen. Luffy had begun to spend summers with her Grandpa. As sad as it made her, Robin had been cut out of four year old Luffy's life as they took separate paths that never seemed to meet. She wondered if Luffy remembered her... Probably not._

_"I look forward to seeing her again."_

Robin awoke with a start, her heard thudding heavily. The memories of the dream flashed before her vision and blinking didn't seem to help. It was... odd.

Never before had she had such a vivid, solid dream. Dreams were tangible, blurred around the edges with no rhyme or reason but this... This was as though she were remembering something that happened long ago. It was impossible though. Nothing, no matter what world she had landed herself in, could have changed that much.

Robin was intelligent. From the moment she had woken up in this familiar but new world, it was obvious. This body did not belong to her. It was foreign, untouchable and something she could not understand. From the way her lips turned up as though she were used to smiling, the way scars no longer marred her body from her close encounters with death, to the way her body craved familiarity, friendship and the warmth of family, things she had never allowed herself to dream of in her body did not belong to her.

This body was not hers.

The dream haunted her as she prepared for the day, once again borrowing some of Nami's clothes before making her way on deck. The timeline may be different in this strange world, but there was no way...

Her mother and Saul being alive was nothing more than a fantasy, she knew. She didn't allow herself to entertain the thought. They had died on that cursed, wretched day. When fire rained from the sky, angrily devouring everything it came in contact with, destroying everything she knew, everything she loved.

She made her way to the galley slowly, running her fingers along the railings of the Merry as she thought. Not all of it was out of the question, however. If this world had indeed had different plans for her, she may have ended up with the revolutionary army. During her two years aboard the ship, she had no doubt in her that Dragon would not turn her away. After all, he had taken in a weak and badly injured Sabo. If nothing else, it would give reasoning to a different past...

But why would her mother appear in her dream? Her own selfish fantasies, perhaps?

She barely processed anything even as she entered the room and took a seat at the table. Beside her, Sabo and Nami hovered above a map, talking about navigation enthusiastically.

"And that's Ohara, where Robin and her mother are from," Sabo said, pointing to a small island.

"I've heard of it!" Nami said, sounding rather excited. "Robin! You were from such an amazing place and never said anything!"

Robin had frozen upon hearing the words from Sabo's mouth, and couldn't bring herself to answer Nami's statement.

_Ohara got wiped from the map the next year._

It was impossible - there was no way! Ohara... wasn't destroyed in a buster call? The scholars lived on? But... how?

Sabo grinned when Robin didn't respond, and instead poured a cup of coffee and forced it into Robin's hand. She accepted it numbly, the smell of the expensive West Blue brew hitting her nose as she inhaled slowly. It was probably one of the only things she missed from her time with the revolutionaries, and was now almost comforting as she willed herself to calm down.

"Robin hasn't been back in ages. She and her mother joined up with the revolutionaries when Dad busted Olvia from a marine ship... guess she's chosen a new path now though... I can't believe she's sailing under her little sister!"

Nami laughed along with Sabo, the atmosphere becoming light as the two of them went back to their cheerful chatting. Taking her cup of coffee, Robin left the galley as quickly as she had come, fighting her racing heart and scattered thoughts.

Was it possible? Was what she had seen earlier... memories? She didn't want to allow herself to to believe such things. Dreaming and letting her hopes get to her... But Sabo had said... It made sense. If it was true, she owed everything and more to Dragon.

"SABO!?"

Robin was dragged from her thoughts at Luffy's shout. The girl seemed to have just woken up, and was currently looking around wildly for the brother that disappeared while she was sleeping. Robin found herself smiling as the girl began to pout when Sabo was not within immediate sight or reach.

"He's inside with Ace." The captain instantly brightened, making a run for the galley before suddenly coming to a screeching stop. She seemed to back up until she was just in front of Robin staring at her face with a look of concentration and a pout. "What's wrong, Luffy?"

"Are you okay?"

The question took her off guard. Luffy, despite caring dearly about each of her nakama, rarely dared to actually approach them. She usually waited for them to speak up about their problems if they had any, rather than try to draw answers out of them.

"I'm fine... just... confused," Robin admitted, after many moments of avoiding the question and Luffy's gaze. Luffy seemed to falter at that. She could cheer people up but... Robin was confused and she was the smart one. What could Luffy do to help her? "Do you... have her memories?"

Luffy looked confused. "Memories?" Luffy pondered for a moment before nodding. "Luffy is still in here - I hear her voice sometimes. When she wants me to see stuff, I get her memories but I don't really know why. My will power wasn't enough to snuff her out."

"I see..." Robin said, sounding slightly put out. Perhaps that was in... Her own will had erased the other Robin, leaving only traces of her memory within her subconscious mind. But if that were true... Then what she had seen earlier...

"I'm gonna go see Sabo and Ace!" She didn't really register Luffy taking off into the galley, too caught in her own thoughts.

She felt a lightness spread through her body at the very idea. Her mother was alive, at Dragon's side, living out her dream as she searched for the true history. Saul had not been affected by the buster call that had never happened... While she didn't know his fate, she knew that he was alive.

She felt a wetness at the edge of her eyes, before the floodgates seemed to open and she allowed the tears to pour down her face. The coffee fell through her fingers, the glass shattering against the deck. She paid it no heed, bringing her hand up to feel the tears that wet her face.

She was envious of herself in this world. What she would give to have the life that this Robin lived... All the same, she couldn't help but be happy. It seemed that at least in this world, she did not have to suffer the endless pain and cruelty of the world. And that... was enough for her.

"De... Derishishi... derishishi..." Robin laughed, the sound truly honest and sincere as she laughed and cried without any reserves. "Derishishi!"

* * *

><p>"This is the house of the guy who is your key to getting to sky island?" Ace asked, looking just as doubtful as Sabo as they stared at the giant facade. Robin smiled, remembering with fondness the first time she was here.<p>

"It has to be," Robin said, watching as Luffy eagerly flung herself over the railing. "He's the only one who lives out this way, after all."

Both brothers looked fairly doubtful, but they helped dock the Merry and soon joined their sister in her search for Montblanc Cricket. The group found their separate ways around, Luffy walking straight into the house with Ace behind her. Sabo stayed behind, distracted by the book sitting on a table outside.

He picked it up, turning it over in his hands before calling out to Robin, "Hey! Isn't this the book you used to read Luffy as a kid?"

Robin glanced up, the memory from earlier flickering through her mind. She smiled, moving closer and taking the book from Sabo and flipping through it. Nostalgia that wasn't completely her own, but perhaps a learned reaction, rushed over her.

"Liar Noland," she read aloud, drawing the attention of the other crew members. Sanji looked rather excited at seeing the picture book, revealing he was born in the North Blue and grew up with the story. Nami looked curious, taking the book and beginning to read it.

"_A story over four hundred years ago..._" Nami began, "_In a certain country in the northern seas,  
>there was a man named Montblanc Noland. Noland the Explorer's stories were always grand adventures that sounded like lies. But the people of the village could never tell if they were true or not.<em>

_"One time, Noland went on an expedition, and came back to report to the king. 'I saw a mountain of gold on an island across the great seas.' To see for himself, the brave king took two thousand warriors and crossed the great seas in his ship._

_"He fought powerful storms and huge sea monsters. Finally, the king, Noland, and one hundred soldiers landed on the island. But what they found there was nothing but was sentenced to death for his lies._

_"These were his last words. 'That's it! The mountain of gold sank into the ocean!' The king and the others were shocked. Nobody believed Noland anymore, but he never stopped lying until he was dead."_

Nami looked up after finishing the book, sadly at Usopp before adding, "And so he died... without ever becoming a brave warrior of the sea..."

"Oi! Why are you looking at me?" Usopp exclaimed, looking rather offended by Nami's addition to the story. "And why did you add an ending like that?"

Before she could answer, there was a loud splash from the water. There was a moment of panic as everyone realized what had happened, and instantly the first mate and revolutionary officer were at the coast. Both dived without any hesitation, paying no heed to the man that had suddenly climbed out of the water.

It didn't take Zoro long to locate his captain, even within the murky depths, and he was soon dragging the anchor to the surface. Sabo was already out of the water when he resurfaced, a limp Ace lying next to him on the coast.

"The chestnut ossan pulled me in so I grabbed Ace!" Luffy said, coughing up water as she frowned. "I didn't expect him to get pulled down with me!"

Ace didn't look all to impressed, but he took a deep breath and willed himself to not set his sister on fire. Sabo just rolled his eyes, leaning over the edge and hauling the captain out of the water.

"You're a moron, y'know," he muttered, knocking her teasingly in the head before extending a hand to help Zoro out of the water. Luffy laughed it off, before the four of them were quickly brought to the real world by the sound of bullets.

They were on their feet instantly, but it seemed they didn't have to worry. Whatever caused the man to fall down sick happened to strike at just the right time.

After helping the rather odd man out, his two 'sons' nearly attacking them but quickly befriending Luffy, and listening to the story about Cricket's history, the Straw Hats knew there was no way they could convince their captain not to head to Sky Island.

The thought of the process, however, was just as daunting and frightful. Usopp and Nami refused to be consoled by Robin and Luffy's reassurances. It was only when, surprisingly, Sabo stepped up and held out a piece of paper.

"I'm sure you guys have nothing to worry about. Gol D. Roger got to the island alright," Sabo said, ignoring the way Ace flinched behind him. He held out the paper to Nami, who took it with a frown. "Dad said the map might come in handy if you guys are around Jaya."

Nami unfolded the paper, staring blankly at it for a few moments before processing the Map. "This... This is sky island? Skypeia...?"

Luffy popped up behind her, peeking over her shoulder. "See, Nami! It's so cool! We have to go!"

Cricket watched the group with amusement as they bickered amongst themselves, arguing over the existence of the island and the danger the trip possessed.

The group was eventually moved inside as night fell, the entire room full with people, food, and excited chatter. With two days until the Knock Up Stream, they would begin repairing the ship the next morning.

Throughout the party, Robin remained off to the side, flipping idly through Noland's log book as she revelled in the nostalgia. These were the days... the days when they lived much more carefree, before the weights of their actions were put on their shoulders... She loved her crew, and she loved their adventures, the chaos of everyday life. At the same time, she missed this... this simplicity. So much had changed after two years apart, and she knew life would never be like this for the group again.

Her eyes found her captain, wondering what exactly the girl had planned. It was clear that no one else had been sent back like they had, and neither had any idea why exactly they had been pulled back in such a way. At least... Robin shook her head. Luffy was on her execution platform. There was nothing she could have done that would have ended them back up here, right?

"The gold... is in the eye of the skull!" She was drawn from her thoughts by the man's drunken words. Cricket crouched over her, looking at the Log book in her hand, which she had reached the final page of. "That was... the last thing he wrote on the tearstained page. He was executed that day."

Robin smiled at him, her own small reassurance that she believed him. But the truth was not to be revealed yet. Apparently, Luffy didn't agree.

"Eye of the skull?" Luffy said, scratching her nose as she looked at the man. She had even paused in her eating. Cricket nodded.

"Who knows what the fool was talking about. He-"

"You say that monstrous current is really strong right? What if it knocked the city of gold up into the sky instead of sinking it?"

Luffy's words caused everything to fall silent around her, and her crew gaped at her. What... was she even suggesting? Had those words really come out of her mouth?

Luffy paid no heed to the multitudes of eyes on her, and picked at her nose as she continued. "This Jaya place looks kinda like a skull's mouth, doesn't it? What if the rest of the skull got knocked up and that's why you haven't been able to find anything? Because it never sank, it just got knocked up onto that mystery cloud you mentioned!"

Nami was the first to recover, pulling out the map that Sabo had given her, along with a map of Jaya she had recovered. She quickly lined them up, looking even more puzzled when it worked. Luffy was right. The two together really did look like a skull, glaring at them from tattered paper.

Ace and Sabo were staring at their sister with confused looks on their face, and it was no wonder. She had never been the brains of any operation and this... It was impossible but yet...

Luffy grinned. "So I'll go up in the sky and ring the bell for you, okay? Then you don't have to fight with this Noland guy anymore!"

* * *

><p>The next morning, while the three men got started on the ship, the crew got sent off to search for the odd looking creature known as the south bird. With no clue how to find it other than the knowledge of it's weird call, the eight pirates and one revolutionary set off to catch the bird that would ensure their trip to Skypeia.<p>

With three nets to catch the birds, they quickly divided into groups and set off to find the creature. Nami, Sanji and Usopp took off first, Nami practically dragging the coward behind her. Robin offered to accompany Chopper, who willingly went off with her, although he dragged Zoro along. This left the three siblings to go off hunting alone, although it turned into more of a friendly walk.

Ace was watching his sister carefully as she bounced around, chattering excitedly about her adventures. She told them, as they listened patiently, about how she had bribed Zoro to join her crew, enlisted Nami as a navigator and later saved her from Arlong, defeated the Kuro pirate scum who had threatened Usopp, managed to catch herself the best cook ever, fought an awful king to help Chopper, and saved Robin's life after Crocodile's defeat. Sabo looked more than a little worried as she told him about Robin, but didn't say anything. She was, after all, just as much as sister to him as Luffy was, despite lacking a childhood of bonding time.

Thinking of brothers... Sabo turned and grinned at Ace, whose smile quickly slipped off of his face, looking at his brother with a worried expression.

"I haven't had the chance to ask. How's your boyfriend?" Sabo asked. "Last time I visited, Pineapple couldn't even kiss you without you going up in flames. Literally."

Ace's smirk faltered at the word, a heat spreading across his cheeks in a way Luffy had never seen before. "Ne? Ace... Your face is all red. Are you sick-"

"Shut up!" Ace snapped, and Luffy looked taken aback for a whole moment before recovering. She burst into laughter when she realized what exactly was happening to Ace.

"Ace is blushing!"

"I said, shut up!"

"You still haven't answered my question," Sabo teased, glancing back at Ace. "You know, you're lucky. He's just about the only person that might be able to put up with you. What, with setting everything aflame on the regular. Anyone who dates you needs some freakish healing ability."

Ace scowled, "I haven't spoken to him since I left. He said he won't talk to me until I come back."

"Oh, the drama!"

"At least I'm not too chicken to tell him how I feel. You can't even tell the girl you love her!"

Sabo fell silent almost instantly, his face turning more grim, more serious, then Luffy dared to recall. "You know it's not that easy, Ace."

"Because of her past, yadda yadda," Ace muttered, giving his brother a half glare. "Koala has more balls than most pirates on this sea. She can handle it." Ace rolled his eyes, before batting his eyelashes childishly. "Besides, she's totally into you."

"I hate you sometimes."

"As if I haven't heard that one before. But the point still stands. You're stuck dreaming 'bout a girl you'll never confess to, and I'm the one with Marco... who is really winning here?"

Sabo glared at his brother, giving him a hard push on the shoulder. "You know, your devil fruit suits you. Not only are you are hot headed bastard with a fiery temper, but you're also positively flaming."

"I'll have you know..." Ace let out a huff, crossing his arms and just about to continue his sentence when,

"Look! Ace! Sabo! It's a Miyama beetle!" Luffy bounded up to them, a collection of creepy crawlies trapped within her rubbery grasp. She held them up, beaming widely.

She hadn't even heard a word of their conversation. Go figure.

"You haven't changed a bit," they both muttered in a deadpan unison, watching as she released the bugs and the creatures quickly made their escape. The captain scowled and went off searching for some more, peeking beneath rocks and pulling up stumps. The two brothers followed, occasionally bickering as they made sure Luffy didn't get too lost within the forest.

"I found a Hercules beetle! Come check it out!"

The two brothers entertained her, letting her poke at it with a stick she had found. The beetle quickly grew agitated, crawling off before it faced further torment at the hands of the ability user and her weapon of choice. It reminded Ace of the swordsman, with his bad temper and how easily he got annoyed at Luffy's poking and prodding. The thought caused him to grin as they continued walking.

"Hey, remember when Luffy used to just adore anyone who'd give her food? Follow them around and practically crush on them?" Ace laughed as Sabo's expression darkened protectively. Well, they only had a day left with the Straw Hat crew. Might as well make it last. "She used to be so easily won over... I feel as though her taste has sharpened a bit."

The hint was small, and seemed to fly right over the revolutionary's head.

"I don't know... That cook seems like a pretty suspicious character," Sabo started, his thoughts of the flirtatious cook quite obvious in his expression. Ace had to stifle laughter as the man silently fumed, clenching his fists. Luffy wandered over, seemingly taking interest in their conversation for the first time. She was probably drawn in by the words 'cook' more than anything though.

"Huh... Luffy's more of a first come, first serve person, don't you think? Sanji was the fourth to join."

"First mates are important," Sabo said, missing yet another hint and changing the subject in one go. Luffy, realizing they were not talking about food, went back to hunting beetles. She seemed to have entirely forgotten the intention of their mission, or simply didn't care. "She chose one with a good, strong dream. Not sure how I feel about that Usopp kid though... You don't think she's... with Usopp... I mean?"

Ace had to laugh this time. It was just impossible not to. Usopp? With Luffy... "I feel like he's not her type. She's probably more into the hardheaded, sometimes violent kinda person."

Sabo frowned as he thought, but didn't seem to pull up any answers. After many moments of thoughtful silence, he turned to Ace. "Do you think she's into girls? I mean, you're right... Do she and Nami...?"

This time, Ace simply gave up with an irritated sigh. Clearly, nothing he could say would make it click in Sabo's head. Protective, he might be, but that didn't mean he wasn't slow on the general uptake of the subject.

"Jiyooooooo~!"

* * *

><p>The ship was over half complete when the three groups found each other again and returned to the house. Robin, in a multitude of arms, held a wildly thrashing and angry bird that refused to calm down, whilst Luffy stood calmly with a south bird upon her shoulder.<p>

"You're a show off, y'know that, right?" Usopp muttered, looking covered in hives, and maybe a few spider bites. Chopper quickly ran to patch him up, along with Nami and Sanji who didn't seem to have faired much better. Robin simply smiled, releasing the pissy bird. It quickly disappeared in the depths of the forest whilst Luffy's nuzzled her cheek.

Her two brothers, both having had wasp nests dropped only them while not paying attention, shot the unscathed girl a hard glare. She only smiled at them and pet the awkwardly seated bird, who made an unusual cooing noise.

After the majority of the crew were patched up, they quickly set to work on fixing up the ship. With twelve people working on it, it was quickly repaired enough to set sail for Skypeia the next day.

The crew was cheerful as they celebrated into the late night, eventually drifting off as they dreamed about what awaited them above the clouds. The three siblings stayed up, revelling in each other's presence. After all, the seas were dangerous and these moments... They wouldn't always be able to have them. Luffy knew this more than either of them, having lost Sabo, then Ace, and then losing Sabo again. She visibly shuddered when she remembered her execution, reminding herself that it was not just her nakama whose bodies littered the ground, but her friends and family as well.

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air," Luffy said as quickly as the thoughts rose in her mind, not wanting to draw her brother's attention too much. It seemed to work well enough, and Sabo watched her leave as Ace dropped off due to a narcoleptic fit. She stepped outside, breathing in the cool, salty air that caused her to relax almost immediately.

The south bird cawed at her as she wandered towards the shore, before landing softly on her shoulder. She smiled and laughed, stroking the bird's beak before climbing onto the Merry, now decorated as though it were a chicken.

Easily, she clambered onto the Merry and laid down, facing the starry sky. The south bird gave a squawk of protest before settling on one of the ears and watching the pirate captain.

"Merry..." Luffy spoke, her voice soft and unheard over the lapping waves. "I'm glad I got to see you again. It was... It was really hard to say goodbye..." Luffy took a deep breath, running small circles over the wood, remembering when Ace used to comfort her in the same way. "I tried to take care of you better this time. I didn't break off the mast to fight Laboon. And I won't jump on the octopus and deflate it. I know..." Luffy forced herself to breath again. She knew she wasn't just talking to Merry, but all of her nakama. She had failed them all the first time... Still, there were some things you can't change. "I know it hasn't helped that much... But, maybe... Maybe you can make it to Franky, and he can take care of you better. Give you a better goodbye. But you need to hold out until Water 7, okay?"

There was silence, where nothing could be heard except the calming waves and gentle breeze. After a few moments, the sounds of foot steps echoed across the deck of the Going Merry. The presence was familiar, but not one of her crew or her brothers. Luffy scowled.

"Go away Aiyume, I'm not in the mood," Luffy snapped. The footsteps came to a halt, but the presence didn't disappear. Luffy's scowl faded slightly as she hoisted herself up, but nothing could prepare her for what she saw.

She was nothing more than a child really, her entire as shimmery and yet solid as Aiyume was. But she wasn't Aiyume. No, this girl was dressed in a sailor suit with a hammer in hand. One look, and Luffy understood. This girl was no stranger, despite the fact she had never seen her before. Not in this form, at least.

"M-Merry?"

The girl gave her captain a shy smile as the pirate slipped from the figurehead to the deck, landing on her butt. The expression was beyond shocked, even disbelieving.

"Hello, Captain..."

The small girl stepped forward, dropping down in front of the downed Captain, smiling all the while. It was a sad smile, but one full of love. Luffy wasn't quite sure if she was really seeing this all, or if it was a bad dream.

Then Merry reached out and touched Luffy's face, and it came crashing down on the pirate that this was very, very real. Merry's hand, cold against her cheek, was surprisingly solid despite the ship's shimmery state of being.

"It's okay, you know. Robin told me about everything..." The spirit of their ship laughed. Robin might not be happy that she had exposed this secret, but she didn't pay it any heed. The woman who was usually so strong and silent, talking to a ship... but Merry had listened, loved hearing the adventures and tales, even about Sunny. "I'm glad that I could sail with you. You guys are my family, and I will make the voyage again and again, for all of you."

Without thinking, Luffy pulled the spirit into a tight embrace, letting the tears fall freely as she apologized, and then apologized again. The captain snotted and bawled, muttering apologies and thank you's between the sniffles. Through it, Merry simply held onto her captain like a lifeline, whispering small reassurances. Merry understood the captain was not crying about her, not completely. She was crying about everything she had been put through up until this point. The pain of losing everyone, of being given a new chance, and with it, the fear of failing. Her captain was scared. Scared of the future and what awaited her, of what would become of her crew after Aiyume claimed her... And Merry could do nothing but hold her and give her this small comfort.

There was the sound of cruel laughter, and Luffy found her arms empty without any warning. She stared at her lap, before wiping the wetness from her face. The laughter sounded again and she looked up, only to come face to face with none other than Bellamy.

"Not so big and powerful now, are you?" Bellamy taunted, and his crew echoed with laughter behind him. "It was destined to happen, that he'd just use you and leave you to fend for yourself. That's what they're all like. And now what are you going to do? Helpless and weak, filled with useless dreams and an impossible goal... And now you're alone... Left for dead."

Luffy's eyes narrowed on Bellamy, although she didn't understand half of what he was saying. No one had left her, after all... With his attitude, it was easy enough to remember that this was not the Bellamy she befriended in Dressrosa, but she was still taken off guard when he suddenly moved forward, grabbing the rubber pirate's hands.

"See, I came to take that old fool's gold, but you know... Why not two birds with one stone?" Bellamy asked, and Luffy scowled at the man. His grip on her was almost nothing, but she didn't want to start any fights. Not on Merry, where the ship could get damaged after finally getting fixed up. "I'll make you a deal. Since that idiot left you, and you clearly have no protection, I'll let you join me. We can protect you, unlike your useless crew. Might as well kill them. They won't be any use. You can take the ship and come with us."

Join his crew? He hadn't mentioned anything like that the first time? What had changed in this timeline so much? It really couldn't be because she was, well, a girl... Could it?

Wait... Kill her crew? She knew they couldn't possibly, but the thought sent anger coursing through her.

"Get the hell off of my ship," she spat, the words dripping with venom as she gave him a deadly glare. The pirate took a step back, and his crew didn't hesitate to scurry off of the small deck. Only Bellamy and Sarkies stayed. When they didn't move, she repeated herself, this time louder and angrier.

"Luffy? Is everything alright?"

She could swear she saw the entire crew, including the captain and first mate, go pale upon hearing the two men call out to their sister. The two blinked wearily as they adjusted to the darkness, before processing what was going on.

The two were at her side in an instant, but she gave them a steady glare.

"Stop it. I can take care of myself, you two," she told them, before pulling her hands out of Bellamy's grip with an easy tug. It was obvious how much it shocked him that she was able to do that. He wasn't the only one horrified either. She could feel their eyes on her as she stood slowly, her straw hat shading her eyes, and she took a deep breath. Her body shuddered once, still racking from the tears she had shed with Merry. When she finally looked up, even Ace and Sabo were taken aback by the glare, along with the power rolling off of her in waves. "I said, get off of my ship. If you want a fight, you can have one. Just not where my ship will be hurt."

Bellamy looked shocked for a moment, before straightening. He glanced at Ace and Sabo, who glared back. "When I beat you?"

Luffy followed his eyes and let out a huff. "They know how to stay out of someone else's fight. You threatened my nakama and it is my job to defend them."

"And the old man's treasure?"

Luffy scoffed. "He's my friend as well. I won't let you take his important treasure."

Bellamy hopped off of the ship, followed by Sarkies and her brothers. They, in any other situation, would have destroyed this punk already, but as it was... If what Luffy said was true, she was simply defending her nakama. They could not step into this fight.

Of course, they didn't have to either. As soon as they had stepped off the ship, and the threat of harming Merry was gone, Luffy had no hesitation. Bellamy had leapt forward, completely intent upon taking her out, only to be down and out with a single punch. While his crew urged him to stand, they eventually fell silent. Sarkies was the exception.

"Bellamy! Stand up! You can't be taken down like this! What happened to Bellamy the Hyena? The Big Time Rookie? You couldn't be taken down by... by someone's pet! That's all she is! Get up, Bellamy!"

Ace and Sabo had become disinterested, until they heard Sarkies' desperate words. Both of them turned at the same time, sending Sarkies a glare that would cause even a New World pirate to at least shit themselves. Sarkies paled beneath the look, while Luffy only looked confused.

"Ace? Sabo? What's he talking about?" She muttered, tilting her head. She got no reply. Instead, she turned back to the collapsed body of Bellamy, crouching down and poking at it hesitantly. His head was half lodged within the dirt, something she doubted would go unnoticed by her crew the next day. She hoped she didn't hit him too hard. After all, with Doffy out of the way, he really wasn't all that bad. Right now, he was still a mindless puppet. She reached out, grabbing his collar and hauling him out of the mini crater. "Oi, you," she snapped at Sarkies, who jumped at the directness. "Take him and fix him up. I don't think I hit him too hard..."

She threw the unconscious man at his first mate, watching as the man stumbled backwards beneath his sudden weight. Without her having to say another word, he was stumbling away, the loyal crew on his heels as they hastily returned to their ship.

"I'll never understand you," Sabo muttered, sighing before turning around. While he was well aware that Luffy could take care of herself - and she really could, she had handled the situation perfectly - he still worried. The scene he had walked into hadn't helped in the slightest. Luffy only grinned and laughed, following her brother's back into the small house. The three soon ended up passed out together, Luffy firmly grasping Ace and Sabo's hands within hers as she slept.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon was a rush of preparing for the knock up stream. They had exhausted more of their supplies than they had originally planned when they had partied through the night, and needed to restock. It wasn't all that difficult, although Luffy constantly drifted away from her duties to rejoin her brothers. This was her last day with them, the day they parted ways. She wasn't ready for them to leave and begged more than once for them to tag along to Skypeia. She was rejected each and every time.<p>

She still tried though, knowing well enough that this might be the last time she sees Ace before Impel Down. She knew she could save Ace this time, perhaps even avoid the war altogether, but that wouldn't stop her constant worrying. What if Blackbeard chose to kill him on the spot? There were too many possibilities, too many things that could go wrong. She didn't want to think about it.

When the time finally came to say goodbye to her brothers, she was more than tearful. She was openly bawling, clinging onto her brothers in a last minute, desperate attempt to get them to come along. They simply slapped her rubbery limbs away, and offered up two pieces of paper. One had a small 'A' on it, and the other a small 'S'. She silently pocketed them with a promise to meet again soon.

Then they were off in the dangerous waters, heading towards the whirlpool that could very well be their end or one of their biggest adventures. Ace and Sabo watched them go, watched the ship grow smaller and smaller. They didn't stick around long after the current took them into the sky, instead turning and walking along the shore towards the town where Sabo's ship was still docked.

Somewhere along the way, Ace revealed Luffy's relationship to Sabo, who, should he have the devil fruit Ace was cursed with, would have turned into a pillar of angry flames. As it was, all he could do was let out frustrated noises as he threw a mini hissy fit. Eventually, Ace calmed him down and they returned to their silence.

When Sabo spoke up once more, it was laced with concern. He knew, from the moment he had met up with Ace and Luffy, that something was off, but he also knew it was not something Ace would discuss in front of their sister. "What's wrong, Ace?"

Ace didn't answer for a long time, before looking up at the sky with an almost lost look in his eyes. "I told you I was chasing Blackbeard because he killed a crew mate."

"Thatch, right?" Sabo asked, looking a bit puzzled. Ace nodded.

"He's alive, or, I hope he still is. His condition was pretty bad last time I saw him. For some reason, Marco seemed to know it was going to happen... He was there when Teach attacked Thatch, he saved him, and he said... Marco said, 'I hoped this time would be different.'" Ace took a deep breath, shuddering slightly as he remembered it. "He's been having dreams, he claims. But his attitude... he's been more protective than usual."

"More?"

Ace let out a frustrated sigh. "Yes, more! Of both Pops and I. He managed to save Thatch and tried to keep me from going after Teach. Teach nearly killed him, Sabo. You can't kill a phoenix and yet..."

"Calm down," Sabo urged, not wanting his brother to get overly worked up. "What else?"

Ace glanced at Sabo. "I couldn't help but notice... The way he worries, his reaction to seeing me and pops, the way he acts and talks... It's exactly the same way Luffy has been these last few weeks."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope I kinda did it justice oops. <strong>

**So if you read Of Straw and Steel, my other femLuffy story, you'll know that my iPad keyboard recently quit on me. So basically, as it is my only device, everything has been writting on either a cell phone or an on screen keyboard. I'll come through and possibly rewrite some of this when I get my new keyboard but for now, here is the promised update. **

**From now on, I'll be updating this story on the first of every month. If I get enough writter, I might start updating twice a month but that depends a bit on my schedule since I'm a full time worker. And I am always exhausted. Haha! **

**Also, during November, I'll be participating in Nanowrimo... I'm always looking for writing/nanowrimo buddies if anyone is interested!  
>This also means that any updates during Novemember will probably be this week, but they'll definitely happen. And since I update it on the first, this will definitely be updated again on the first. <strong>

**Pinky Promise. I hope. **

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
